


Persona 4: White Noise

by KatoriAeku



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoriAeku/pseuds/KatoriAeku
Summary: A man is loses his life in a car crash. When he awakes he's in the body of a boy name King Shimi and what else within the world of persona.So what does he want to do when the cases start. Get involved with the team and guide them? Or maybe be an asshole and find a way to throw people in?Well that's what happens when he steals Nametame's power.(SI-OC where I replace Nametame as the kidnapper of Inaba)





	1. King Shimi: The boy who changed fate.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% indulgent and I figured this would be a way to try to improve my writing before I feel confident enough to start on my P3 story but hope you enjoy my own journey into this world where hopefully I don't change the timeline ._.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious at what happens if you change the timeline before the game starts? I was :0

**A/N: So I had a epiphany. Because some persona 4 stories have an OC that joins the team I thought too myself I should do that too. I have problems too. But one day I had a thought "wouldn't it be funny if someone just "yoinked" one of the Izanagi's. From that I was like well I don't want an OC wild card so what if I rob one of the other two.**

**Well having a conscious taking the real murderer wouldn't make sense so I decided on Nametame. You're probably think but all he does is push people in the TV, that's not really worth a read. You right! It's not! Which is why I intend to explain how different King doing it will be from Nametame. Hopefully you stick around and please feel free to criticize my writing. I wish to get better.**

**^^^ Was the past me when I first started^^^**

**Actually looking through your mistakes and making them at least match a bit to how you currently write is fun. If you so wish you can reread it to my current level of writing. It shouldn't be as bad.(Probably? Might still see grammer errors :( sorry if I miss it)**

**So wow. 37 favorites and 46 followers. Don't worry viewers I haven't forgotten about you guys either. I don't know how many times I can thank every single person who's been enjoying my story thus far but I appreciate every single one of you. I don't really know what else to say other then... Oh! I been working on getting some more artwork out for the story! (Figure Saki could use a little spotlight too! Haha!) I have a tumblr under the same name if you wish to see what art I have so far. Currently two but more is definitely on the way!**

**To the people who already read this I just want to let you know that something in chapter 3 got updated. Not a big change but it adds on to King's feeling at a certain point. Anyway too the new readers hope you enjoy the twist ;D!**

* * *

**April 10 2011**

"Are you going for your daily jog King-chan?" A young feminine voice called out. This young looking woman was Ginchiyo Shimi. Fair-skin with her silky wavy black hair and golden eyes. She was quite the beautiful woman. On top of that she's the chief of staff at the Yasoinaba hospital. Many could say she was doing extremely well for herself. Currently, she was sitting at the table in her usual doctors lab-coat, black turtleneck, white jeans and black high heels with black stockings. Drinking some coffee she stared lovingly at her son.

Her son turned his head towards his mother. His appearance quite different compared to his mother. While keeping his mother's golden eyes, the rest of him resemble more of his father. Black with traces of red dreadlocks and dark tone skin, he was quite different compared to others in the small town of Inaba. King wearing a purple tracksuit with a white shirt underneath gave her the usual nod and was just about to leave until his mother came up behind him, giving him a gigantic hug. A little too much King had to admit.

"Look at my little boy!" She says squeezing him a little harder not noticing the small  
flush on his face. "Just a year ago you didn't care much about your health and now look at you!" King appreciated that she was proud of him but she's being way to affectionate. He manage to struggle out of her grasp. A finger heads to his cheek as he begins to scratch hoping to swipe the embarrassment away. He looks over his shoulder to see his mom stick her tongue at him seemingly enjoying her son's embarrassment.

Shaking his head he starts to put on his black running shoes before looking at his mom again. "I'm going. Have a safe day at work." With a smile, she nods as he heads out.

* * *

Stretching his legs out, King looks around the clear streets of Inaba. As expected no one is out right now. Finishing his stretches, King starts to jog to Yasogami High. He knows school doesn't open for another four days but it's become a habit for him since he started last year.

It's already been a year. A year since his previous life came to an unexpected end at the hands of a car crash. Confusing thing is instead of internal darkness or some kind of afterlife, he was instead thrown into the body of a young boy. More odd that it was a world that where he was from was a video game. After a few weeks King came to accept that this was a thing and he was here to stay. It didn't make things easier though.

King could never fit in with others for some reason. He wasn't sure if it was the culture whiplash or his antisocial nature. Could have also been the time he called Moorka by his first name. Whatever the reason other kids his age treated him differently. Not in disdain but more like they thought they were better? King still couldn't figure what it was exactly.

As King ran, he passed by the Samegawa river. There he saw the usual old man fishing by the dock and the more noticeable girl sporting a light brown bowlcut training. The girl was Chie Satonaka a classmate of his last year. The same girl who eventually joins an investigation group to track down a murderer. No matter how many times King seen her or anyone else in the group for that matter, he always felt excited. It was like he knew everything that was going to go down in this town while everyone remained oblivious. Although he realized it's probably not a good thing to feel excited about someone eventually murdered. Shaking his head, he kept running towards the school.

After making it to the front of the school gates, King considered his workout complete. His triumphant sigh giving how great he felt. Deciding a break would be great, he sat near a cherry blossom to the right side of the gate putting his hands behind his head and leaning against it. Relaxation turned to sleep as King's mind became to wander.

* * *

When King came too he was standing on a platform. Surrounded by fog his whole body tensed. It wasn't the first time he was here. The first time he came here was when he died. Walking in the darkness he came across a road of lanterns. It led him up a shining pathway where reaching the top showed him the same platform as it did now. A huge yellow circular platform with a dark blue outer rim. There it showed Yu and his persona Izanagi back to back with eight potraits surrounding them. Each of them showing a member of the Investigation team.

Starting clockwise with Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise ,Naoto, Teddie and Marie. They all had a determined look on there faces. Honestly when King first saw this, his first thought was how it was a rip-off of Kingdom Hearts. After a few seconds however a bunch of fog started to roll in as if calling out to the young boy. Unfortunately being on a high platform with no way down meant you were screwed. The fog started to pull him in as King let out a horrifying scream. That's when he first came to this new world in his new body.

Since last week, this dream has been assaulting him more frequently. Originally scared, King found himself becoming more annoyed. Walking towards the middle of the platform he raised his arms. "Ok! I'm ready! Do what you have to do already!" After a few minutes, the fog appeared. King gave a glare as he braced himself but what happened next surprised him. A road of lanterns appeared in front of him. Well this is new King thought, usually the fog just attacks him but it's actually guiding him. Twiddling with one of his dreadlocks, King head towards the lanterns never stopping until he reaches another platform. Looking down his eyes widen in shock.

This platform was gray with an outer silver rim. But what shocked him the most was that he himself was in the middle of the platform back to back with a black outline. Surrounding the two was four potraits all in a black outline as well. King was trying to understand what he was staring at. Why was he in the platform? Who were the portraits surrounding him? Any other questions he had came to an end when the fog decided to attack. "Wait! Why now!" King screamed before being succumbed by the fog.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, King realized that his whole body was laying on his left arm as oppose to how he was before he fell asleep.  _My arm..._  he whines getting up.  _I can't feel a damn thing._  Trying to shake the feeling into his arm he quickly recalls his dream. No matter how he thinks about it, that was definitely him on that platform. Was it telling him he was about to get involved? As fun as that sounded, King decided that he wasn't interested in it. It did cross his mind, how couldn't it?! Working along side the team to find the murderer even though he knew who it was. It sounded great. Hell honestly it was part of the reason why having no friends for the year didn't bother him.

In the end though, didn't feel like doing something that could change the timeline and perhaps make it worse for them. He refused to become the Trunks of the group. Nodding to himself he made his way home deciding he'd spend the rest of it playing FrozRed.

* * *

Closing in on home territory he saw many familiar faces roaming the streets. Many who would eventually become part of Yu's social life. For a second, King wondered if he'd be apart of it but shook his head. He figures that being a social link could also change something. Shrugging to himself, he kept walking till something caught his eye. Across the street there was a man in slick back hair in a nice black car talking to a man... woman? Well they had short wavy silver hair and was putting gas in the other man's car.

_Wait a second._

King eyes almost popped outta his head with the scene being shown he front of him. There was no denying it, this is when Nametame the gets the ability to push people into the TV. His whole body shifted towards the duo. Many emotions filled King as he watched the scene continue to play. Anxious at how this will lead to future kidnappings? Curiosity at how it's transferred. The attendant was smiling while Nametame was forcing his probably due to the recent scandal for sure.

Then it happened. The attendant held out a hand. In that moment, King's entire body began to itch. Everything began to slow down as he dashed across the street. At this moment even as his body moved his mind was frantic.  _Why. Why am I doing this?! I thought I didn't want to change anything!_  But he didn't stop as he saw Nametame reach out for the attendant's hand. Running even faster when he was at least a few steps away he dove straight for the attendant's hand and slapped it away from Nametame's.

King's body slammed into the pavement as he began to look at his left hand.  _Did it work?_  He thought before shaking his head.  _No why did I do that in the first place?!_  He was prepared to berate himself more when he felt his entire body shiver. When he looked up he might as well have seen death staring at him again. The attendant, hand still raised, was giving such a murderous glare that it's a surprise King didn't piss himself on the spot.

"Hey are you ok?" Nametame's voice barely registered to King as he got out the car to quickly inspect the boy. King, if only for a second glanced at Nametame before looking at his left hand again. The shock once again came full circle as King quickly stood up.

"Yes!" He shouted more loudly than he needed too "I'm fine! Thank you for your concern sir!" He begins to bow while quickly running backwards, how's that done is anyone's guess. " I'll be going now! Sorry! Sorry again! I'm sorry!" With that the boy sprints off and doesn't stop until he reaches home. Luckily his home was too close to the gas station so hopefully he didn't change time to where he becomes the first victim.

* * *

 

King laid on his bed as he contemplated what he just did. He had his hands over his head as he rolled about. So much for not getting involved he thought. He cried as another headache came along. Where's his medic when he needed her. Sadly with his mother's job she's almost home late. Another headache interrupted his thoughts. The signs were already showing. Did he really have the power though or was it just a big inconvenience? Pushing through the pain, he got up to walk towards his TV.

Holding his pained head with his right hand, King slowly pushed his left hand towards it. Starting with the middle finger, followed by the index and ring finger, his whole hand began to engulf the screen. The screen rippling as he saw a reflection of himself in it. No doubt about it now, he thought, he really has the power.

He attempted to pull out his hand but found something tugging on the other side. "H-Hey...!" King stuttered putting more strength into pulling out his hand. The TV fought back pulling his entire shoulder his teeth, King put his hand on the corner of the drawer and pulled back with all his might. He succeeded as the TV finally let go. Unfortunately with the force, King stumbled back harshly into the small table behind him. He tripped over it landing head first onto his bed with his body on the floor and legs on the table. Clutching his left arm, he stares at the TV as the rippling comes to an end. The hell was- urgh! King thoughts end with another splitting headache.

 _Forget it I can't think with this headache. First day of school is tomorrow, I need to sleep this off._  Crawling to bed King laid first face letting the comfort lead him to slumber.

* * *

King awoke back on the same platform. Getting up he looked around and sighed. This time however the whole place was filled with fog, unlike the dense fog that always attack. Twiddling with his locks he kept looking for a point of interest.

"You..." A voice called out. King stiffened, quickly looking around but not finding anyone. "You ruined everything!" The voice bellowed. "You wish to experience despair beyond imagine?" Upon those words, King quickly shook his head but to no avail. The voice seemed intent on this. "Very well then!" With that a snap was heard.

Two black puddles appeared in front of King. Rising out of them were to purple like balls. They had no eyes or nose but big lips. They lash their tongues out at King as they slowly made their way over. For every inch made forward, King took back, cursing himself as he made a quip wondering that mouth do. Looking behind he saw that he was a few steps away from losing ground. Panicking he tried to break away to the left but one of the balls blocked off his route. What can I do?! King thought. This wasn't like being attacked by the fog. If he died to these things would he die for real this time?

_No!_

_Damnit! I haven't done anything to change myself in this world. I always been trying to take the easy way out in my past life. That's why I never accomplished anything while everyone close to me achieved theirs. I told myself... I told myself I would change with my new life! I don't... I can't die like this!_

**"And it only took dying again for you to admit it."**  Everything around King stopped as he came face to face with himself. The other King looked exactly like the original except his golden eyes shined even brighter than ever.  **"Do you mean it? Do you really intend on changing yourself for the better."**

"I mean..." King paused whiling twiddling his locks. " I'm not expecting it to be easy but... I don't wanna keep disappointing myself because I feel like I can't. I just have to do my best even if it doesn't turn out the way I wish." King said looking away from his other self. He felt his other self punch his chest and looking up caught a manic grin.

 **"Well said. Better not take that back.** " King's other self backed away, his body glowing a bright blue light engulfing him. King felt his whole body starting to burn up as a bright light covered the whole platform. The two balls backed away as the light began to blind them somehow. When the lights dispersed, they saw the boy with a giant behind him.

The giant wore a long dark blue trenchcoat, a sigil that looked like glaicer hanging at the end. Under the coat was what looked to be a white light vest and black pants. Gray armor pieces covering it's legs. The most notable part of the giant was the sword it was carrying. The sword was almost bigger than the giant itself.

 **"I am thou, thou art I. Though now filled with anguish, thou has chosen to still fight. Now call upon me and I shall strike all who oppose us."**  Without looking back King nodded, seeing this many times in his previous life as the characters on screen called them out.

"Persona!" King yelled with all his might as the giant dashed at the ball on the left. It moved so quickly the ball couldn't react as it got cleaved in two, turning into nothing but a black mist. The remaining ball floated back for a few moments before growling and rushing the giant. Using it's tongue, it lashed out towards the giant's face. The giant reacting quickly grabbed it's tongue with it's left hand. The ball tried to retract it's tongue but the grip was too strong. It was hard to tell but the giant was giving of a smirk before taking a deep breath and spewing out an icy mist. The ball, try as it might, struggled against the freezing cold onto to succumb. Every part of it's body becoming frozen as it fell to the ground. The giant not quite satisfied walked up to the now frozen ball and punted it. A resounding crash on impact left a black pudding and ice shards laying about.

"A-amazing." King spouted. "The power of a persona..." He looked at his left hand noticing a small mark on his palm. So whatever his persona took, he took as well. Made sense, King thought. Thou art I and all that. King and the giant looked at each other before it began to vanish. **"I am Zetsubo Izanagi. I shall be watching over thou."**

"You already awakened it with that weak soul? Impossible!" The voice cried. King body went into a defensive stance, feeling more confident now that he had a persona. Whatever came next he felt Izanagi could handle. What came next however was anything but. A sigh. Not even a frustrated one. It was a sad one, like it completely gave up. With another snap a dense in the center of platform appeared. "Just go." The voice said simply. Wow, King thought, this is a bit anticlimactic. He almost felt bad and was gonna called out to the voice but then remembered how much of a pain it was before. Making his way to the fog, it made him feel light-headed as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**April 12th 2011**

When King awoke he noticed an ice pack on his head. Raising a brow, he took it off and looked around. He was still in his room but why does it feel different he wondered. As he got up, the door opened showing his distraught new mother. Upon making contact her eyes welled up before giving him a big hug. " You're ok!" She exclaims tightening the hug. King ignoring the rising heat in his cheeks slowly pushes her back to eye level. Her eyes glossy and cheeks red, King couldn't help but see something cute and quickly looked away while holding her back.

"It was just a headache you don't have to panic." King said trying to calm himself. His new mom looked at him confused.

"You don't remember?" She asked. King looked back at her head slightly tilted. Wasn't it just a headache? He shook his head and she sighed. "I guess you wouldn't." She put her palm to his forehead. " You said you didn't feel good yesterday. I thought you were just trying to skip school but you were burning up. I had to still work but I gave you a feel things before leaving and when I came back..." Ginchiyo found herself looking ashamed. "Your fever got worse! I don't know how but you were heating up like crazy! I didn't know what to do! Even with everything I tried, your body temperature only went down a little! Some chief I am... Couldn't even help my own son..." King's jaw clenched at those words. He could only assume it was due to yesterday's events. He put his hand on his mother's head. She looked at him curiously.

" It's not your fault. I know you did everything you could. There's no one else I can trust when it comes to taking care of people." King sheepishly grinned ruffling her hair. Ginchiyo looked shocked at his loving words, then proceeded to grab his cheeks and pinch him.

"Don't go trying to make me feel better after giving me a near darn heart attack!" Ginchiyo said sternly pinching King's cheeks harder. Wincing from the pain, King tried moving away but her grip was too strong.

"O-Ok! I'm sorry! Let go already!" He shrieked. Satisfied his mom let go grinning from ear to ear. "Geez freaking crab hands..." King muttered rubbing his cheeks.

"Hmm? What was that?" She said hands making the motion of crab as he swears her eyes lit up. King quickly back away from her. Giggling, she got up,making her way to the door. " Well get ready! Can't afford to be late after missing the first day can you?"

King put on his Yasogami High uniform which consisted of a black jacket and black pants. He had a roman symbol of a two on the left side of his collar signifying him being a second year. He wore a purple shirt with the spaceship on it. Making his way down the stairs he saw that his mom left already. Understandable, considering her job.

_She works hard enough I shouldn't worry her anymore._

_**And yet I'm here.** _

King stiffened for a second before remembering everything that happened.

_Zetsubo?_

_**Well I sure ain't St** _ _***** _ _**r Pl** _ _***** _ _**tinum am I?** _

_I didn't know personas could speak._

_**Actually... We don't. Thou seem to be a special case though.** _

_What do you mean?_

**_Well thou mind seems to be creative enough that you had two entities. Thouself and your thoughts. It seems I taken over thou thoughts._ **

_So... you're basically calling me crazy for talking to myself._

_**Hey thou said it not me. Anyway thou art wasting time. Thou art gonna be late.** _

King just shrugged as he rushed out the door. He long ago accepted that fact.

* * *

King was sitting at the most left desk only second to the back. His chin on his right palm while looking out the window. While most students lamented about having King Moron as a homeroom teacher, he was having a small internal crisis.

 _So like are you yourself or me right now._  King asked... Himself? Zetsubo? It was still hard to decide.

 _ **It's honestly hard but does it matter, in the end I am thou, thou art I.**_  King sighed silently agreeing with Zetsubo. He'd only going crazy thinking about it any more. His thoughts was broken by a finger touching his shoulder. When he turned his head, he saw a girl with blue hair and a red chinese clip in her hair.

"This seat taken?" She asked simply pointing at the seat in front of him. King shook his head a light blush on his cheeks. The girl nodded as she took the seat and took out her phone. Zetsubo chuckled as he saw his user stare at her.

 _ **I see your crush on her from your previous life still holds**_. Hearing that, King looked away finding the window less embarrassing. Zetsubo decided to look through King's memories to find out more on the girl.

 ** _Aika Nakamura. Daughter to the man who owns the Aiya Dinner that specializes in noodles. She's known for her skills of delivery, being able to bring your order no matter where you are. Despite that, she seems to stay in the background, uninterested in friends it seems._** King felt Zetsubo eyes narrow in himself as he found something interesting. ** _Oh? Despite that, she's strangely insistent on you calling her "Ai-chan"._**

 _Hey! Stop that! I don't need to be reminded of that._ King shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't understand it either, as they barely talked at all. Yes, he does compliment her on her cooking after a long workout and there was the one time he gave her a chinese charm only cause he got two from the shine and she was passing by when he gave it to her. Other than that, almost never. Although the reason was more due to him feeling uncomfortable in his previous bigger self.

 _ **But now there's no reason to doubt yourself now is there?**_  Zetsubo said cheekily. King frown at the truth to that. He did say he wanted to change and he meant it. Still that's a huge leap considering he barely socialize with anyone last year. No, he realized he was just giving himself more excuses. Before he could consider making a move, King Moron walked in with two students.

_Two?_

King stare as he saw the two students stand by the board. One of them was male. He had a silver bowl cut and gray eyes. King nodded to himself acknowledging that was Yu and he should be excited over physically seeing him. The other student kept him confused though. She had pure white skin, medium length silky white hair and soft red eyes. White hair and red eyes...

_No way. It can't be._

King Moron was being his usual ass like self as normal, talking about not making monkey love or whatever just cause it's spring. When he told Yu and the girl to introduce themselves, the girl decided to go first.

"Greetings fellow classmates." she spoke almost robotically. "My name is Nami Tanaka. I hope to get to know you all through the year." She bow before she looking around and locked eyes with King. It was for a second but he felt something. It was nothing pleasant that's for sure. She pointed to the seat behind him "May I sit over there?" King prayed to whatever god, King Moron would go on a tangent about a girl and boy being next to each other, sadly that didn't happen.

"Shimi-san!" Moorka yelled catching King's attention. "You better not make plans on taking advantage of this girl! I'll make sure your ass is expelled!" King cringed but shook his head all the same. The girl name Nami made her way towards the seat, locking eyes with King once more before sitting down. The same feeling engulfing his nerves.

_Zetsubo... I think that's-_

**_Yes, I can feel the intensity of her stare from behind you_**.

Yu was giving his introduction but King couldn't bring himself to listen. He was sure that she was here for him. What was she going to do? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Fate is kinda a jerk isn't it?

* * *

**Some Info on King Shmi :)**

**Age: 17**

**D.O.B: March 18, 1995**

**Zodiac: Pisces**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 116lbs**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Arcana: Adjustment (Thoth Tarot Deck Equivalent to the Justice Arcana)**

**Persona: Zetsubo Izanagi**

**Theme: Jabberloop-Behind the wind**

**Japanese VA: Hiroshi Kamiya**

**English VA: Tom Gibiss.**


	2. The girl chained by hers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it ok to let someone die?

As the day passed, King became less frantic and more confused. After the stare he felt from the new transfer girl, it just disappeared. When lunch came around a few of his classmates made their way to attempt to talk to her. Whatever her reaction was didn't matter as he took the opportunity to retreat to the rooftop. He figured she might confront him there but she never came. Lunch ended and with more confusion he returned to class. Now as the day was ending he could only look out the window just barely hearing Moorka's finishing lecture.

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." He finished as he closed his book. As everyone was preparing to leave, the chiming from the intercom caught everyone's attention.

"Attention, all teachers." It started.

"Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." A few groans rang out in the classroom as Moorka made his way to the door.

"You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until otherwise." He huffed closing the door.

"He's really getting on my nerves" a female student sneered with a few agreeing with her. Sirens started to rang out as a few more students ran to the window.

 _Guess it's finally starting huh._  King sighs while one student talks to Yukiko about the reporter.

 _ **Thou seem to be carrying a bit of regret.**_  King lightly nods.

 _Just sucks you know? Like she was fated to die no matter what.'_ He shakes his head for a second.  _'I know I was sick but I wonder if I wasn't would I ha-'_  A tap on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Wow, you were really deep in thought if you couldn't hear me." The voice calls to him. King's body shifts defensively for a second but came face to face with Nami's smile. "I said it's an interesting first day isn't it?" She said. King's brain stopped for a second. This girl's actions are completely different from the stares he received this morning. Whatever her goal was he just have to keep his guard up.

"I guess so." King said simply. Nami crosses her arms and leans a bit closer to him making King back away slightly. As if looking for something, she just stares into his golden eyes before leaning back with a small smirk. " You're weird Shimi-san." She bluntly states.

King's brows twitches before he starts scratching his cheek. "I get that alot." He sighs looking away. Smiling again she bows her upper body. "Well it's going to be a long year so please take care of me." King stares surprisingly. Her eyes filled with honesty and a smile that could break down even the coldest of hearts. The stare ends when the intercom chimes again.

"There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home." It chimes one more time to repeat itself, but he students in the class are already using the time to leave.

"Um... Tanaka-san." A masculine voice called out. King and Nami turned to find a few guys near them. "Are you heading home now? Would you like to walk with us?" King resisted the urge to raise his brow and questioned how bad would it be to give some of them a bottle of water.

"Sorry." She said quickly putting her books in her book bag. " I promised I would go straight home after school today. With quick reflexes, she moves through the three guys before looking behind her shoulder. " Maybe tomorrow, see you later Shimi-san." She said with a small smile before walking out. Outta habit, King put his hand up to wave but quickly puts it back down. Noticing the stares from the other guys, he simply shrugged just as confused as them. He heard them scoff as they walked out as well.

 _ **That was something wasn't it? I didn't sense any malice from her at all.**_ Zetsubo said sensing King's puzzled expression.

_Really? Was I just so that paranoid that it transferred to you?_

_**Perhaps that maybe the case but still, we should keep our guard up around her. We don't know what she might be thinking.**_  Zetsubo concludes.

King finally finishing packing when he sees Aika about to leave. King's pulse began to rise but he pushes it down. Nami aside, he said he was going to try to change which includes becoming more social. He takes a deep breath before looking at her.

"N-Nakamura-san?" King meekly says. Aika turns to him with a blank stare. Feeling her stare makes him lose whatever nerves he had. He scratches his cheek and looks away. "You're going to work right? Be safe." He finishes lamely. She simply stares at him before nodding and walking away.

She stops by the door before turning around. "Thanks." She bows before leaving. "You forgot to call me Ai-chan by the way." He hears as she walks out.

...

_**Very well done…** _

_Shut it._

* * *

**April 13th 2011**

The next day proceeds about the same. From his desk, King finds himself looking at the future Investigation Team. From what he could hear, Chie was still grilling Yosuke into making it up to her for the DVD. A sigh escapes his lips, wondering if he could maybe be a part of that somehow. Since he has a persona, Nametame's persona at that, it would be pretty impossible. He chuckled at the thought of being on the team but being the kidnapper at the same time. It be was too weird that's for sure. A buzz went off in his pocket, shaking his thoughts he pulled out his phone seeing it's a message from mom.

**Mom: Hey! Sorry, but could you make a food run to Junes for me! I really craving your fried rice. Love you!**

**King: Ok. Do you want the eggs on top or in rice?**

**Mom: Top please!**

King couldn't help but smile. His new mother was such a child, it's a wonder how she was chief of staff.

"You sure look happy." Nami states. She has her chin resting on her palm, elbow resting on desk. King resist frowning as he fully turns to her.

"I guess?" He shrugs.

She gives him the same smile from yesterday and he can't help but be bothered by it. She could be genuinely trying to be friends, but her hair and eyes along with showing up the same day as Yu makes it hard for him to want to trust her. "What are you planning on doing today?" She asks putting her things away. King starts doing the same, all the wondering if he's being overly paranoid.

"I have to go Junes." He starts as he gets up and make his way to the door. "Got to pick up a few things. So I'll see you tomor-" he cuts himself off when he see her walking by his side.

"I live by Junes so it'd be easier if we go together right?" Nami states looking at him. It takes him a second to process the situation but he realizes she basically wants to take a walk with him. He felt a cold sweat roll down his jaw. It didn't sound like a question. She seemed interested in following him whether he agreed or not. Before he could respond, Chie walked up to them Yu and Yosuke behind her.

"Hey are you guys going to Junes too?" She's pauses then scratches her head. " Oh sorry I forgot I didn't greet you either, I'm Chie Satonaka it's nice to meet you!" She points to the boy on her right. " This is Yu Narukami, he's transfer student like you although guess you already knew that." She chuckles nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Shimi-san and Tanaka-san." He nods smiling.

"Likewise Narukami-san" Nami says while they do the same. Chie then points to her left.

"The dvd breaking jerk here is Yosuke Hanamura. He stomps his foot in annoyance.

"Jeez I already told you I'm sorry!" He then turns to Nami a small blush forming on his cheeks. "It's nice to meet you Tanaka-chan." King stifled a smirk knowing how Yosuke tends to react to beautiful women.

"Same to you Hanamura-san." She bows slightly.

"Since you and Narukami are new to Inaba, Yosuke's gonna treat us!" Chie exclaims. "Let's get going!"

"Wait? Do I seriously have to feed four people now?" Yosuke muttered. King shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. I'll pay for Tanaka-san if anything. Yosuke breathes a sigh of relief

"Thanks dude I really owe you!"

_No thank you guys for not leaving me alone with her..._

* * *

The four sat at a table waiting for Yosuke. King next to Yu. Nami between Chie and Yu while an empty seat rested between King and Chie. Yosuke came back filled with soda, chips and fries but no steak.

"This is the cheap place you were talking about? Chie frowned "They don't even have steak here."

Yosuke side eyed her. "Well when you decided to hop on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans. By the way thanks again Shimi you really saved my bacon. King twiddles his lock and nods. Chie still upset about getting steal didn't let up.

"You still didn't have to take us to your place."

Yosuke sighs irritated. "Dude come on this isn't my place or anything. It dawns on him that neither Yu or Nami would know what that means. "Oh right I haven't said it yet but I moved here from the city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." He then hands a soda to the both of them. "Here, to welcome you to town. He hands another to Chie. " Here Satonaka yours is on me too." She takes it smoothly.

"Yeah I know." After taking a sip she looks at Nami.

"So Tanaka-san, what brought you to Inaba?" She asks. Nami chuckles before putting her drink down.

"Oh nothing special, my parents wanted to move out somewhere away from the hustle and bustle of the big city." She sheepishly grins.

"Oh you're from the city too?!" Yosuke exclaims. "Seems us meeting must've been fate huh?" He says giving a wink. Chie rolls her eyes and King looks away stifling a laugh. Nami simply smiles while Yu turns to King.

"So Shimi-san, what about you?"

"Huh now that you mention it." Chie leans in. "He's been here longer than Yosuke and no one really knows anything about him." Yosuke crosses his arms at that.

"Well he does keep to himself a lot. Uh. No offense." King's shakes his head.

"It's fine I just don't really have much to say about myself." He admits. "I mean I guess I can say I'm here because my mom was given a chance to lead a hospital." He nods a bit satisfied.

"So I guess we're kind of the same then huh?" Yosuke hums. King cocks his head realizing it.

"I guess so huh. Although honestly I'm kind of glad Junes is here. It's become a lot quieter home. He scratches his cheek.

"Oh that's right!" Chie recognized. "I guess with Junes around, the shops around the central district would close huh." She felt a bit of regret as Yosuke darkened a bit with a sigh

"...You can't blame everything on Junes, can you?

"Sorry, didn't it mean it like that." King starts feeling bad for bringing up. Yosuke's eye shifts up when he notices a girl in light brown wavy hair sitting few tables away for them. She was wearing wears a long-sleeved white shirt, faded navy jeans, navy shoes, and an employee apron.

"Oh it's Saki-senpai." Yosuke says, a face brightening up. "Give me a second." He heads towards her a starts to talk to her about something. Yu asked Chie who that was but King was focused on the girl talking to Yosuke.

Saki Konishi, the daughter of Konishi liquors, Sister of Naoki Konishi, the girl who Yosuke who is hopelessly in love with and... Someone who's going to die in two days.

_Two days._

King's eyes darkened. He messed up already by stealing Namatame's power; he shouldn't try to make it worse. Before they made their way over he got up.

"What's up Shimi?" Chie asked. Slugging his bag over his shoulder, he looked back at the trio.

"Sorry about this, but I still have to pick up a few things and make dinner." He glances at Yu. "It was nice meeting you Narukami. Thanks for having me you guys, it was fun. Tell Yosuke sorry I cut it so short.

"Well I guess I should get going too." Nami states getting up. "I promised my parents I'd be home as soon as I got out of school." As she began walking away. Chie looked at Yu.

"You think there's something going on between those two?" Yu could only shrug as Yosuke came back with Saki.

* * *

Eggs, Soy sauce, Vegetables and Peppers. King grabbed most of what he needed, all that was left was any a special type of seasoning he usually uses when cooking the fried rice. Walking the aisles he thought how useful Junes is. People really like to blame Junes but it never stopped everyone from raiding the store when it first opened. Deep in thought he failed to notice someone in his path.

"Ah!" A feminine scream was heard as an assortment of season shakers fell onto the floor.

A few people turned to see King over a girl. Two old women in particular noticed who it was.

"Isn't she that girl?"

"You mean from the liquor store?"

"It must be horrible to have a daughter working against them."

"So sad."

"Ah crap! I'm so sorry!" King started as he offered a hand to the clerk. As the clerk looked up, King froze. "Konishi…" He whispered not expecting that he'd run into her again so soon. Saki hesitated but then turned her attention to the all the shakers on the floor. With a sigh she started to pick them up. When he saw that her focus was on the shakers, he bent down to help her. As soon as he reached for one she slapped his hand away. King reeled back to look at the glare Saki was giving him.

"I don't!" Saki vehemently started but the shocked look in King's eyes plus the fact she was still on the clock made her stop. Another frustrated sigh as she gave a strained smile. "You don't have to do that. I'm sorry."

King looked at her, eyes unreadable as he turned anyway from her and started picking up the shakers.

"Hey. Didn't you hear me? I said-"

"I want to help." King said simply with a pained look in his eyes.

Saki was at a lost why he felt so strongly about this. They were just shakers. Did he pity her? She didn't ask for his sympathy! Before any words formed, King already placed all shakers on the racks before offering a hand to her again. As much as wanted to slap his hand away, she knew right now that wouldn't be the best choice. She begrudgingly took his hand as he lifted her.

Now that King got a better look at her face, he saw how tired she really was. He didn't know her personally, but back when he was a first year, he saw how energetic Saki was. She was highly regarded by her peers for her playful yet mature nature. He sees none of that now from her. All he sees is a brooding girl behind a façade.

...

 _ **Thou-**_ Zetsubo started.

 _I know… I shouldn't._ He thought sadly.

King bows, apologizing again before heading off to pay for everything, unaware of the confused gaze from the Junes employee.

* * *

The rest of the night is spent with his mom complimenting his food even though she admits it's a bit too salty. King scratches his cheeks grinning sheepishly yet he can't help but still think about Saki. It only intensified when he saw her show up on the Midnight Channel. It was brief but it looked like she was running away from something. King barely get any sleep that night.

* * *

**April 14** **th** **2011**

_As King cross the Plains to school. The image on the TV kept replaying in his mind. Shaking his head he tried anything to keep his mind off it._

_So I was thinking. Would it really be stealing if I created a meme before it's time?_ King asked as he felt Zetsubo ponder.

 _ **I suppose it wouldn't be stealing since it was never made. However I'd consider it how'd you say a dick move.**_ King shrugged at that.

 _I can live with that. Apparently people made money off of them. I think they'll be alright._ King thought with a smirk.

"You got a creepy look on your face Shimi-san." Nami called out. King looked to the left as he now saw Nami matching his pace. "I was joking before but you really do space out a lot don't you?" Nami smiled. King held back the urge to cringe. There was that weird feeling again but he shook it off. As much as King hates to admit it, Nami hasn't truly done anything to warrant the cold shoulder. If she really was Izanami she would've done something to him by now.

King frowns messing with his locks. "I can't deny that." Nami's smile widens from the remark causing him to frown harder. Nami giggles before her face becomes serious.

"Hey so did you hear? Apparently someone from our school found the body."

"Is that so." He murmured. His body apprehensively shook. His mind felt like it short circuited. Was he really ok with letting this happen. "I didn't know. I don't really watch the news." He nervously laughed scratching his cheeks.

"You should really be on top of these things since the reporters death. It could happen to you too." Nami said shaking her head.

"I guess." King replied quietly. For a few minutes they both walked without a word. The silence was killing King as it forced him to remember while he was out here, Saki was possibly dying right now. He didn't know her directly but just knowing someone was dying and carrying on like nothing was happening gnawed at him. He pushes the feeling off as he tries to strike up a conversation with Nami. Anything to keep his mind off tomorrow.

* * *

The school day is a blur for King. Before he knows it the school day is over and he can hear the students talking about how the victim was hung from a telephone pole. He can hear them talking about how Saki was the one who found the body and he shakes once again. Like hearing that name is a trigger word for his body.

 _Why do I feel guilty?! It's not like I pushed her in!_  King grits his teeth as his hands ball into fist. He could barely hear Yu, Yosuke and Chie talking about going to Junes to look at TVs. Tired of hearing about TVs and murders, King quickly pack his stuff and took off not even sparing a glance at anyone.

He spends the rest of the afternoon and night working on envelopes and translating a few papers. Even when his mom called for him he never left his room.

* * *

If the TV was sentient, it would be nervous as King's golden eyes bore into it. Only occasionally glancing up at the clock. Every tick felt like a drill in his skull.

 _Just ten minutes._ he continued to chant quietly.  _Ten minutes and it's all over._ It seems wrong to see a man chant for a person's death but deep down Zetsubo already knew how much a mess King was on the inside. He didn't like the notion of allowing someone to die either but her living may change so many things that in the long run would lead to the end of everything.

Suddenly he saw King unwrap himself from the blankets and walk towards the TV. He saw hesitance but then a determined look. King was about to reach for the TV.

 _ **Wait thou mustn't!**_ Zetsubo shouted causing King to stop.  _ **Listen to me I understand thou but we agreed to try to let everything run it's course!**_ King held back a whine. He knew that doing this was dangerous. He knew it mess up or perhaps even destroy the timeline with this one action.

He knew that.

 _Screw it._ King said simply

_**Beg thou pardon?** _

_I said screw it!_ King screamed balling his fist. _I can't just keep acting like this is ok. This isn't like a donation where anyone can do it._ King looks at his left hand, seeing it faintly glow a light gray. _''m literally the only person who can save her right now. If I was to let her die knowing I could save her. Then I'd be no different than him!_

He felt Zetsubo's silence for a bit. If his persona won't help him then he'll just have to find a weapon real quick. He looked at the table wondering if he could fit that through his TV when he heard Zetsubo starting to chuckle.

 _ **I art thou but I must really have quite the fool for a master'**_ King could only smirk.

 _I don't recall seeing Igor in my dreams so I can't be a fool._ He eyes are covered as he looks down.  _Thanks Zetsubo_. King looked at the TV once more. No matter what happens, he plans to save someone from her fate.

* * *

When King came too, he found himself in the middle of the street. Getting up he found himself on the familiar road of the central district. To his left was the Aiya's diner except it was all yellow. If fact, except for the sky that was a distorted sky painted with red and black, the whole district was filled with yellow. Despite all that King breathed a sigh of relief as he started to run to Konishi Liquors. It was extremely convenient that his TV led them close to this area. Nearing the store he heard a cry. Every nerve of his body stiffened for a second before he broke into a sprint.

_I won't let her die this time!_

* * *

How long had she been running? Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter to her. As long as that thing she saw kept chasing her she would keep running. At least that's what she wanted to tell herself. Her body couldn't keep running anymore as she found herself back at her family store. Even though the fog she could tell that it was different from normal, but she wanted to believe if she came back her maybe her family, her brother, anyone would be here for her. Staggering in she saw the same thing as last time. Her store surrounded by a bunch of barrels covered in a thick blue fog. Hope draining fast she finally collapsed from exhaustion. She tried to move but her body couldn't move anymore.

" **Are you finally done running?"** A voice called out to her. She just barely managed to turn her head, fear in her eyes and she came face to face with a girl with light brown wavy hair and Yasogami uniform. It scared her because the girl looked exactly like her expect for her yellow eyes and smug grin.

" **Didn't you say how much everything is a pain? You want it all to disappear don't you?"**

"Stop." She could only mumble as her other self went on.

" **Your parents and neighbors always talk behind your back and that Hana-chan! Such a loser right? Just because I was being nice doesn't mean he has to act so desperate."** Her other self scowled.

"I said stop." She managed to say a bit strongly. Her other self just chuckled before kneeling down to her.

" **But I know what you're really thinking. It's not them you want gone. It's you right? You want to leave everything behind and you'll do whatever it takes to get there."** She sees her other self smile widely.  **"Even use all those guys and wrap them around your finger."**

"Enough!" She says even more strongly before even though her body can't move. Her other self ignores her as she continues.

" **And why not? If people are going to throw themselves at you why not take advantage. It makes you feel some validation towards life not that'll it amount to much."** Her other self walks around the girl leaving her vision as she puts her hand behind her back.  **"Because despite all that, you just want to run from the fact that you never saw a future for yourself. All your friends would talk about theirs with such glee while you say there not knowing what you want. You don't want to run the store when your parents retire and you don't have an interest in anything. So you want to run but you can't cause it won't change the fact that you'd eventually be a burden to everyone."**

Her body trembles with unbridled rage. She feels tears starting to roll down her eyes as she presses her fingers into her palm.

"Shut up! Who are you to tell me who I am!" She screams. Her other self walks back to the other side allowing the girl to see her. Her back is still face towards her.

" **What do you mean?"** She says innocently.  **"I can tell you all this because I am you, Saki Konishi.** She looks behind her giving the other girl the biggest grin. Saki's pupils narrow and her jaw tighten.

"Shut up! You're not me!" Saki roared. Her other self just grinned even harder.

" **Oh you said it again! That's right you're not me and I'm not you!"** Saki's other self put a hand on her cheeks as a black mist started to engulf her.  **"I'll do you a favor and make sure you disappear forever!"**

The black mist turned into a bright light as Saki had to close her eyes from the flash. As she opened them her anger dissipated, now replaced with fear.

What she saw was a ten foot green being covered what looked like seaweed. While it's body was hourglass it had the giant face of a white Hannya mask sported with light brown long hair that went down to it's legs. It appeared to be laying on a gust of wind but what shocked Saki was she could faintly see all the boys she used through it including Yosuke. Saki wanted to move. Begged her body to do anything but it refused. The face of the monster never changed but she felt her smugness though it.

" **So many boys said your legs were always nice. Perhaps we should start with that?."** It's voice beamed. Saki found herself being picked up by the wind and held up side down in front of the monster. It must've been enjoying the tortured look as Saki felt herself scream.

" **Oh please keep screaming. As if anyone would miss you."** It bought Saki's legs closer too it's mouth as it began to bite down on it.

"I don't wanna die." Saki weakly muttered.

Someone. Anyone. Please save me.

"Persona!" A shout was heard causing the monster to look to the right only to receive a giant fist to the face as it dropped Saki. She felt herself falling expecting to hit the cold hard ground but instead landed on something softer instead. The fog and her tears made everything hard to see but she managed to see someone sitting on the floor holding her. Her eyes widen as she felt a thumb wipe the tears away. Golden eyes staring right at her in fear.

"You?" She questioned quietly. The boy said nothing as he laid her up against the counter and inspected her. She saw the pained look in his eyes as he looked at her legs. She looked down and saw her legs were covered in bite marks. Luckily not deep enough to kill but deep enough to leave marks.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I should've been here sooner." He turned as he saw Zetsubo riding on the monster's back. "I won't let anything else happen to you." The monster roared as a gust of wind covered it's body causing Zetsubo to jump of it's back and disappeared.

" **What's your deal?!"** It screamed.  **"You want to side with a worthless bitch who'll use you in the future?"**

King's brow twitch at that. What was that all about? Doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything. A gray tarot card floated in front of King as he held his left hand over it.

"Go! Zetsubo Izanagi! He crushed it forming a bright light as Zetsubo rushed out of the light, sword in hand swung down on the beast. It used the gust of wind to evade to the right and flew into the air.

" **Fine then! I'll just make you disappear too!"** The beast takes out a cloth and swings it at Zetsubo. A gust of wind comes out and as it near Zetsubo it takes the form of a guy.

"The hell?" King replies as Zetsubo cuts it down, dispersing it into nothing. The beast sends out three more as they attempt grab him. Zetsubo manages to cut down one but the other two circle around and grab him. One holding him in a full nelson, the other holding his ankles.

" **Get him Saki-chan!"** The gust holding him in a full nelson yelled.

" **Don't worry about us!"** The other yelled. The beast snickered as it held out a hand.

" **Don't worry I won't."** It beamed as it shot a dark energy ball at them. King tried to recall Zetsubo but the hold from those guys was too strong. The ball hit Zetsubo in the chest as it exploded into a ball of darkness. King's whole body shook as he felt himself falling. He caught himself in a kneeling position as he felt some blood fall out his mouth. He slowly looked up to see Zetsubo was gone as well as the men holding him.

 _I wasn't expecting a perfect run, but damn that really hurt!_ King cried. He made a mental note that they were playing by JoJo's rules of stand fights.  _'What was that though? A dark attack? I thought those were one shots only. I guess I should count myself lucky._

 _ **My apologizes.**_ He heard Zetsubo say. King shook his head as he stood up, looking at the beast.

_I wasn't expecting it to be that easy._

" **What do you intend to do when I have many guys willing to bow to my will! Did you see how quickly they were willing to die for me?"** The beast drooled on.  **"Do you not see how many people are prepared to bend backwards for me?"**

"That's not true!" King and the monster turned to Saki who despite her injuries, tried to get up. She slumped back to the floor as it began to cackle.

" **Not true? Do you not see someone prepared to die for you right now?"** It then pointed a finger at King.  **"What would you gain from saving her. Or are you the type who enjoys being stepped on?**

When King said no words it began cackling again.

"Shut the hell up." Even though the mask's face never changed it was shocked nonetheless. "I can't claim to know her or what's she's been doing in her free time. He twiddles with his locks a bit embarrassed. "It feels wrong as hell but I'm doing this simply because I'd feel bad if she died." Saki's eyes widen from the words spoken from the boy. The monster however scoffed.

" **What a pain in the ass. Fine then I'll make you sure you regret wasting your life on a futureless bimbo!"** The monster cried, fanning it's cloth and sending at least eight gust men at King. King quickly summoned Zetsubo who inhaled and then blew a giant gust of ice, blowing away all the gust men.

"Damn even if Zetsubo blows them away and gets close it'll just keep dodging!" King cursed. He didn't have time for this! If he recalled don't the shadow get super aggressive when it becomes clear over here. Speaking of which he's just realized how the fog is just about gone. He really didn't have any time left.

"Come on think! Something to catch it and the wind at once!." He looks around and spots a barrel. Gears turn in his head as a thought pops. "Wait. I think I recall beer blowing up in my freezer back in my pass life." He gasps as turns to Saki. "Senpai! Where can find a barrel full of beer? Dumbfounded she only responded with a huh only for King to shake her shoulders. "Please! I'm trying to save our lives here! She meekly pointed to the wooden barrels to her left by the front door.

" **Do you intend on drinking to forget the pain I plan to inflict on you? Don't worry I'll make sure you'll never forget even intoxicated!"** It cackled again sending more gust men at Zetsubo.

"Zetsubo!" King yelled.

 _ **I understand!**_ He yelled dropping his sword and rushing to the barrels. Quickly picking up two he tossed them at the monster as the gust men began to lock him in place. The monster held out a hand as a dark energy ball started to form.

" **That was your plan! To hit me with barrels?! Good job wasting your last chance on a foolish thing. Now die!.**

"I hope this works!" King cried "Do it now Zetsubo!"

Taking the biggest breath he felt he could take, he blew the cold wind at the barrels as it made its way to the monster. It scoffed as it stopped charging.

" **Did you seriously think I would get hit by this?"** It looked down to see King holding a metal pole.

"Well not directly!" King retorted throwing the pole at the barrels. As soon as the pole hit one of the barrels it exploded into hundred of planks. With the other barrel next to it, the explosion intensified as even more splinters cut through the monster body. Throw in the beer that got solidified into liquid shards didn't help as the monster started to scream from all the cuts in it's body. King was currently covering Saki with his body. He was taking a few cuts but that didn't matter as he saw the gust men dispersing from Zetsubo.

"Strike it down Zetsubo!" he roared as Zetsubo with energy, rush for his sword and flew towards it. The monster slowly recovering caught itself looking at Zetsubo about to cleave it in two.

" **Wait!"** It quickly stammered but it was too late. With a yell from King, Zetsubo swung down into the mask of the monster.  **"No!"** it whined before Zetsubo completely cleaved it in two. It's split body fell to the floor becoming a black puddle. Zetsubo dispersed as King's body almost crumpled.

"I did it." He sighed in relief. His whole body felt sore. He could only hope that nothing else would attack them at this moment. He looked to see Saki, no a shadow version of herself staring at them. She had a blank look in her face and didn't seem intent on saying anything. Saki glared at it as she felt herself slowly stand up.

"What's wrong you had so much to say how much a bitch I am! Why aren't you saying anything! She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was King shaking his head. "But she!" She started when King cut her off.

"I know it's hard to admit especially since I'm here, but she's you." Saki was shocked but it quickly turned to anger as she slapped his hand away.

So you agree with her?!" she fumed. King internally sighs. He knows he isn't good with words at times but he had to try this time less her shadow spaz out again. He doubts he could take it on again.

"I didn't mean it like that." King paused, wracking his brain to find the best way to explain it. "What I'm trying to say is that she's just a part of you but it's not all you are. Twiddling his locks he looks away. " I mean the few times I've seen you, you've always been working hard to the point that it looks like you'll pass out. Even with everyone talking behind your back you seem to be looking towards something." King scratches his cheek. "I don't know it just seems really strong of you. I could never do that."

Saki looked at the floor. "Strong huh. I doubt that. I was just trying to run away." She said lamely. King shook his head as she looked at him.

"But you were working hard for it weren't you? I heard from something if something is too much for you now face it later. King paused as he scratch his cheek again. "Then again maybe that can't apply to everything. Ah I'm not good at this." He heard a small giggle as he looked at her. She was giving a small smile.

"You're a weird guy aren't you?" she lightly teased. King's brow twitched as he looked away again.

"I can't deny that." He sighed. When he look up he saw Saki staring at her other self.

"I understand. Ever since I started working Junes my family, my friends, the neighbors. They all thought little of me because I chose to work there. When guys started coming up to me, even if it was for a moment I wanted to feel something positive from someone even if I didn't actually like the guy myself. Guess I got too carried away. I need to apologize to Hana-chan and tell him the truth."

"Hanamura?" King asked as she kept looking at her self.

"No matter how you cut it I was being a bitch all this time but!" she glared at her other self before sighing and smiling a bit at her. "You're me! And I'm you!" The shadow finally cracked a smile as a blue light enveloped her.

" **The strength of heart oneself has been made to manifest."** She started to speak. She transformed into eight foot green humanoid with light brown hair that flowed to her upper back. She still retained the hourglass body but her head now normal sized now retained a green mask that had two long bottom white fangs. Her body was now covered in a leopard robe whilst leaving her navel exposed. She had a giant white silk wind bag on her back imprinted with golden winds.

" **I am Fujin goddess of the wind. I shall blow away any who stand in our path. I will always be watching over you."** She stated as she started to disappear.

"Fujin." Saki silently repeated. King crossed his arms in thought. Not that he wasn't glad she has a persona. He was ecstatic but wasn't Fujin a guy in legend? He shrugs believing there's no point in worrying about it.

"It's still embarrassing to face yourself but I never knew I had this inside me." Saki turns to King with a small smile. "Thank you." King cheeks tint with pink scratches his cheek. She looks around as she remembers their current dilemma. "So how do we get out of here?" As soon as she said that King froze. She looked up to see him sweating. "Hey!" she tries to run to him but her body falls. With everything that happened, she forgot that her body was completely exhausted. She sees him put his hands to his head as he starts panicking. "Hey what's wrong" she shouts. Seeing him like this began to worry her. What happened to make him start acting like that?

 _Shit! I didn't think this through enough! I forgot it was Teddie who got them out in the first place!_ King screamed in his mind.

 _ **Calm down! Panicking won't do anything"**_ Zetsubo said trying to calm him dowm. King looked to his left in anger as if someone was there.

_Don't tell me to freaking calm down! How the hell are we going to get-_

King's words was stopped by a sudden gurgling sound. They turned to the front door to see at least five of those ball shadows form. All sense of calmness left King as he smashed his card. Zetsubo quickly formed and aimed for the closest ball. However it quickly maneuvered around Zetsubo's swings as it lash its tongue out, hitting it's leg the impact transferring to King's as he screamed clutching his leg. Zetsubo tried to recover but felt another tongue lash to his right hand. Once again the impact transferring to King.

"Zetsubo! Damn! Back away from them and hit them with your ice breath!" King cursed. Zetsubo with his remaining strength jump into the air, took a deep breath and blew out the icy winds, freezing all of them. King felt himself fall on his back with a heavy pant, struggling to stay conscious.

 _ **I'm sorry but I can do no more.**_ Zetsubo muttered, kneeling as he faded away.

 _No. No! Damn it! This was seriously all for nothing! I just wanted to save one person and I couldn't even that!_ King's head turned to Saki who was stuck in the same position since she fell.

"H-hey don't give up! There's still a way out! If I could-" Saki started but stopped when she started to see him cry.

"I'm so sorry senpai. But I don't know how to get out of this place. King sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"No way..." She whispered as the realization hit her. "Are we going to die?" she asked hoping that maybe he was playing a cruel joke. His silence said everything. Even though she survived her other self she was going to die anyway? Worse someone who she barely knew risk his life to save her and he was going to die with her.

**What a fool.**

King's ear perked up. Was he hearing things?

**As much as I enjoy your suffering, I can't let you die right now.**

King head felt foggy but he was sure he heard that voice before.

**Feel free to thank me later.**

The voice said as King felt his body being picked up by fog. More shadows started to clog the door as the fog enveloped King even more. King struggled as he turned to see Saki wasn't being picked up by the fog.

"Wait! What about her!" he cried. He felt the voice scoffed.

**I care not for her. Be thankful you get to live.**

King was thankful but to leave someone behind like that? He would actually rather accept death again! King struggled as he tried to reach his hand out to Saki! Please senpai hurry and grab my hand! I can't control whatever is happening!"

"My body... It won't move!" She stammered.

"You have to or you'll die!" King retorted. "After all that you want to go back right?! I know you want to change! But you can't if you don't grab my hand!" King stared fiercely into her eyes. Saki eyes filled with surprise before becoming determined. Slowly but surely she crawled herself towards the increasingly rapid enveloped fog. "Come on senpai!" he cheered. "I know you can reach me!" he extended his hand out as far as he possibly could.

A few inches away from King and Saki's body gave out. She struggled to reach King's hand. With an agonizing scream she tried to stretch her hand out to him. "Come on!" she yelled as her fingers inched closer and closer to Kings.

King felt himself slipping further into the fog, but he held his hand out nonetheless hoping Saki would reach. Just reach he felt a fingertip he felt himself being completely dragged away from the fog. He tried to grip her finger but missed as he felt himself flown back.

_No!_

* * *

King felt himself blown out of the TV and landed dead smack into his bed.

 _I have to go back!_ Sadly his body wouldn't move no matter how much he willed it too. He struggled as he turned his head to the clock. It was passed midnight. Left with nothing but the ticking of the clock, he felt himself cry all the way until he passed out.

* * *

**April 15th 2011**

"Hey did you hear the police sirens this morning?" King heard a student say.

"Yea I heard three of them zoomed by." He heard another say.

How King managed to even go to school after last night he didn't even know. Maybe it was cause he didn't want to worry his mom but he pushed himself to slog to school. He believes Nami had walked up to him at some point but he probably brushed her off. When he got there, everyone was reported to head straight to the gym for an assembly. Blankly staring at the floor, he heard some of the students still talking about this morning. He felt tears starting to form but held them back.

 _I couldn't even save one person. What was the point._ he lamented.

He heard someone walk up to the podium. It was as she told everyone to settle down for the principal to make his speech.

I regret to say I have a terrible announcement for all of you. The principal stated hesitantly. Everyone except King gave him their full attention seeing how serious he was.

"One of our third year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of class 3-1 has..." The principal paused. King gritted his teeth as his fist  _balled up._

_Just freaking say it already! Saki Konishi of class 3-1 has…_

_Passed away…!_

"Been in a terrible accident…"

…

"What…?" He murmured too himself. He looked dead at the principal wondering if he heard him right.

"Ms. Konishi was found this morning in a terrible state. The reason behind it is currently being investigated by the police." At this point he saw the students starting to act out. "All right please quiet down." He coughed before starting again but the rest of his speech got drowned out in King's head.

 _Saki is alive? But how! I failed to rescue her!_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Nami.

"You looked stress Shimi-san. Did you know Konshi-senpai well?" she asked. King shook his head. She stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Hey. What are you doing…!" King hissed. Nami turned to him as she smiled.

"Taking you to the rooftop. I figured you could use some air." King tried to resist but couldn't pull away.

"I'm fine thank you! Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Nope!" She simply said. Surprisingly no one noticed the two walking out.

* * *

Making it to the roof, Nami all but almost tossed him through the door. King almost tripped but regained his footing. After taking a deep breath he quickly noticed that no one was around but he was pissed. He turned to glare at her. Either she didn't notice or didn't care as she walked pass him and looked out towards Inaba from the railing.

"It's sad isn't?" She started leaning on the railing. "All this talk about a girl who will probably be looked at as a curse should she ever recover. It's a shame how people will see things only they want to see."

King wanted to yell at her, wanted to whine but he felt himself laughing instead. She turned to him as she cocked her head. "What's so funny about that Shimi-san?"

King stifled back a laugh as he then glared at her. "I don't get you. Ever since you got here, you had some weird interest in me. So I need to know. What do you want from me?

Nami began to giggle. "I suppose I've come on too strong haven't I? I felt that I should return the favor you know?" she said before giving a creepy grin. "After all that was quite the handshake you gave me." King's body tensed but it didn't surprise him anymore after what she said about Saki.

_I freaking knew it…_


	3. The role will must still be taken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaba still on lock down whomp whomp

The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing harshly through air. Two individuals were staring each other down, one by the rootop's railing giving off an ominous smile while the other contemplating if he should run or not.

"I have to say I didn't expect such an unexpected variable in my experiment." Nami started. Her red eyes became slightly void as she walked to King.

 _ **Does thou think we can take her?**_ Zetsubo asked while King took a few steps back. He wasn't honestly sure what could be done in this situation.

 _It would be a ''Level 4" fighting a final boss._ King conceded. Na, No, Izanami stopped after a few steps color returning to her orbs as she pondered.

"You really are a curious one though. Even if I attest you slapping my hands as an accident, you still knew about the other side rather quickly." She suddenly disappeared. King quickly shifted his eyes looking for any sign of her. He suddenly felt a shiver when he felt a tap on his neck. "You seemed to know about the shadows and that that girl would die today if not for your interference." King quickly dashed towards the railing only to see her sitting on the railings. "You know way to much giving how long you had that power." Izanami concluded.

"Maybe I just got lucky?" King weakly retorted shrugging. In hindsight he should had known that she would be watching him after everything. Next thing he knew, he was sent flying into the side of the rootop's wall with Izanami in tow. Grunting in pain, King tried to move only to find himself pinned between a wall and Izanami's hand on his chest. Even in her school girl form, her strength wasn't a joke.

"Do not treat me as a fool!" Izanami glared pushing her palm harshly into his chest. Seeing him squirm brought a small pleasure to her. "I want to know. How much do you know about all this?" King was about to speak when she stopped him. "And please, don't say I don't know anything." She scoffed.

 _Crap! What should I say?! How much should I say?! Even if I manage to get away, she'll just fine me again!_  King grimaced.

"I… know that people who show up on the TV, the news specifically show up on the Midnight Channel." He admitted. He gasped as he felt an increase of pressure to his chest.

" Irrelevant, you showed that you knew when you went in with no hesitation." Izanami said plainly. "I had planned this for quite sometime, until you came, I always foresaw the events that transpired to this day. Tell me Shimi-san, do you know about the others?" she inquired. The small shock in King's eyes gave her the answer. "Oh it seems you do. How irritating" she sighed.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." King defended. He cursed himself for being a terrible liar. As if reading his thoughts she gave him a chilling smile.

"You're a terrible liar. Tell me. What were you hoping to gain from all this?" Izanami asked. "Perhaps you were bored with your life and wished for some kind excitement? Or perhaps you truly wished to save someone from fate?" She stared vehemently at him. "Or did you simply wished to stop me from the very beginning, is that it?" She felt her palm pushing further into his chest. "Tell me!" she shouted. She barely noticed the card forming in King's hand.

"Back off! Persona!" King screamed crushing the card allowing Zetsubo to form. Izanami didn't seem phased in the slightest as he raised his sword. He swung as hard as he could on her, confident that she would at least have to dodge his blade. However, his blade was stopped mere inches from her head by the tips of her fingers. "What…?!" King cried. He did just admit that fighting her was pointless but just seeing a ten foot giant being stopped by a school girl, even if she's a goddess, still unnerved him.

"If nothing else, I find your tenacity amusing, but a personification of the original is all you are. You are nothing to me." She spat before knocking Zetsubo's blade away and blasting him with a shockwave.

King screamed in pain, it was worse then what he took from Saki's shadow, much worse. His head slumped on her shoulder as Izanami sighed. With the same hand, blue and green sparkles surrounded it before being released on to King's chest. As he slowly gained consciousness, he felt himself falling to the falling. Barely catching himself, he was on all fours, trying to recollect what just happened while she looked at him pitifully.

"This is what I have to work with." She sighed again. " All those years, waiting, planning, all wasted."

If not for the pain, King was sure she sounded dejected. He felt like he could understand that pain, like when a certain promise to come out and then it gets pushed back for years.

Wait…

 _ **Art thou feeling sorry for her?!**_ King felt Zetsubo fumed as he quickly shook his head.

 _Hell no! She's the reason why this all happens in the first place!_ King quickly retorted. What the hell was he thinking sympathizing with her? He looked to see her pacing back and forth, hand on her chin.

"Perhaps I can still fix this. He still has his, but the girl, but maybe, damn!" she kept muttering. King could barely hear her. He looked at the door then her pacing back and forth, then the door again.

 _Uh. Bye!_ King thinks crawling away. She'll definitely find him again but he needs a place to think, preferably one with a lot of people around. He neared the door when he felt her step in from of him.

"Going somewhere?" Izanami asked. It almost sounded like teasing. Almost.

"Perhaps?" he nervously laughed looking away. Izanami bent her knees as she stared, as if searching for something. She felt her jaw tighten. At point her experiment was pretty much a bust without the original but maybe she could still fix it.

"I need your help." She admitted

"...What?" King blinked

"I need your help. You must take responsibility for your actions." Izanami replied as if that was fact.

Silenced filled the rooftop as the two stared at each other. King just blinked while Izanami just stared plainly. Without a word, King slowly got up, dusted himself and moved Izanami. He made a small bow before walking down the steps. She actually blinked not comprehending what just happened.

* * *

King sprinted until reaching the classroom. There was too many questions right now and not enough answers, but he knew one thing for sure.

 _What the hell! Why would she think I'd help her after she almost Kakyoin'd me! Wait I wouldn't help her even if she didn't do that!_ He shook his head as he entered the classroom.  _Become the kidnapper? You're joking! That's not happening!_ he his way to his seat, holding his chest and taking deep breaths.  _Calm down! I need to calm down right now! Zetsubo what do you think we should do?_ King asked.

 _ **I think thou should apologize to me.**_ Zetsubo sadly spoke.

_Wait. What?!_

_**Thou had brought me forth, knowing we couldn't win and yet.**_ It sounded like he was holding back tears.  _ **It wasn't enough to just defeat me, she called me a fake! I...I have never felt so emasculated!**_ Zetsubo managed before King was sure he was covering his face with his eyes.

…

 _I'm sorry._ King's head slumped dejectedly pretty sure that a few tears rolled down his eyes as well ignoring the stares a few people giving him. Morooka came in and signaled everyone to sit down. He was about to take roll call when Nami walked in. Her body was a bit slumped, her head staring straight at the floor as she made her way to her seat.

"You're late!" Morooka sneered.

"My apologies." Was all she said before sitting down, head still down. King also had his head down not knowing how to deal with his Persona crying. Between the two of them the whole right side of the classroom just held an aura where you actually see the word "gloom" if you looked hard enough. Moorka went to start his lecture ignoring the fact that half his students were getting affected by the depressive air. If only for a moment, King looked out the window and sighed.

_Sure hope Mom is having a better day then I am._

* * *

The Inaba hospital on most days was slow. Sometimes a person would come due to food poisoning, or sometimes the more rare injuries sustain from car accidents or assaults. Today however was different as there was an assortment of cars by the front gate. Many of them happen to be from various new stations as each try to make their way inside only to be blocked by cops.

"This is a hospital! Not a place for your next coverage! Please go home!" A cop said pushing one of the various cameramen away. A few announcers managed to squeeze though, pointing their mics at them.

"We just want to know about the current condition of the recent victim!"

"Do you think the murderer will come back and attempt to finish the job?"

"What will you do to prevent this from happening?"

"Will her family be safe here in Inaba?"

The questions kept piling on as the cops stood their ground and kept pushing everyone back. From inside, two more cops were staring at everything. One had grayish black hair, gray eyes and stubble around his chin. He sported a dark gray shirt, dark dress pants and brown shoes. He wore a red necktie although rather loosely and a wristwatch on his left hand. He was frowning as he watched people desperately push their way in.

"They're really determined aren't they Dojima-san?" He turned to meet his younger colleague scratching his black unkempt hair. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red necktie. "Then again if someone survived unlike the first victim, I'd be dying to found out how too." He ended with a shrug. Dojima huffed as he turned away from him making his way to the front desk.

"That's what were here to find out. Come on. Move your feet Adachi." Adachi made a small mock salute as he followed behind him. Unknown to Dojima he had his hands clenched in his pockets while trying to ignore the sweat rolling down his neck.

* * *

They made their way to the second floor and after a few paces down the hallway they stopped at a door. The door had the number of 2013 as Dojima put his hand on the doorknob.

"Excuse me!" A lady called out to them. She made her way to the duo, using her clipboard to shoo them away before blocking the door. "No one except family allowed in here right now." She said sternly. Dojima glared before giving a quick sigh. He took out his badge flipping it to the confused lady.

"We're here to investigate the case. We were hoping to speak with the victim." He asserted. She took a look at the badge before gasping.

"Oh you're the detectives! I'm sorry about that!" she bowed. "But I still can't let you enter right now. She isn't in the condition for it right now." She got off the door and walked a bit down the hallway, beckoning them over. "Please come with me for a bit." Dojima and Adachi stared at each other before they both sighed as they walked over to her.

"Well first of all, the staff of Yasoinaba Hospital would like to thank you for the hard work. As soon as they found out there was another victim, the media wouldn't let up." The lady whined. "It was bad enough with Yamano-san, rest her spirit, but it's been day in and day out with people trying to get in." She sighed. Dojima nodded as it wasn't easy for them either. A murder with no way to trace it? The media would eat it up and find some way to make them look incompetent for not finding the murderer sooner.

They made their way to an elevator. The lady pressed the button and as the elevator door open, she led them inside. She tapped the third button leading them further up. Before long, the three ended up by a well shined mahogany door. Before she opened the door Dojima looked at the labels on the door. On it was a gold label "Chief of Staff" below it the name " Ginchiyo Shimi". She gestures them to the chairs in front of the giant mahogany desk. They take their seats as she looks in the mini fridge for a second, hanging them two bottles of water. She then takes a seat in a brown reclining chair facing them from the other side of the table.

She sighed as the two adjusted themselves in the seats. "I wish I could assist you further but as I told your chief earlier, we haven't made any progress in our diagnosis." Ginchiyo shook her head. "Except for those marks on her legs, her vitals are normal. She's just exhausted."

"You sure there isn't anything?" Dojima asked. He was hoping by the time he came here, they might have found something new. Ginchiyo shook her head, frowning. "Damn!" Dojima cursed. "It doesn't make any sense! Both victims were in the same situation, so what was so different?"

"Maybe the guy felt bad and decided to let her go at the last moment?" Adachi pondered.

"I doubt it." Dojima spoke. "Also if that was the case why would the person leave a mark on her? They didn't leave anything on Yamano."

"A warning! Maybe he couldn't finish her off and it's a promise to come back for her!" Dojima shook his head.

"Don't be stupid! Remember how we found her!" Adachi flinched under Dojima's harshness as Ginchiyo turned her chair around to stare out the window. She could see that they were still trying to force their way in. In fact it looked like a few civilians were walking towards the hospital as well. She sighed holding the clipboard over her face.

 _'It doesn't make sense that's for sure. Those marks looked like bite marks, luckily it didn't cut deep but those scars might remain. They don't look like marks from an animal though. What could've done that to her?'_ She glanced at the clock, seeing it near three o'clock. She sighed again realizing school was about to end and students would probably make their way over here.

She closed her eyes and for a second everything went mute. There she saw her son. However, unlike the King we know, this King was more... how you say gentlemanly; his features were much more softer as he greeted his mother with utmost affection.

_Hey Mom! I made your favorite tonight._

_You still upset about work? I'll pat your head ok just stop crying._

Ginchiyo's stomach silently growled as she found her blushing cheeks widen.  _I wanna go home to my loving son already! I hope he's having a better day than I am!_

* * *

King was not having a better day. As the day passed, his questions kept piling up even after managing to calm down Zetsubo. Did he possibly stop Yu from making friends? What will happen to Kanji, Rise and Naoto without Yu? Will the fog still be around? King decided that it would be better to worry about the present questions like what will happen now that Saki is alive? If she remembers then Adachi is screwed. If that happens what will Izanami do? Will she blow up Inaba?! She could do that. Despite all that one question kept sticking out to him.

What happens if no one gets pushed in?

Theoretically nothing should happen if no one is thrown in. But that one question kept gnawing at him as time ticked away. His thoughts were stopped by the gong. Morooka sneered saying something about going home and staying pure. Everyone in the class was focused on the sudden shift of Yosuke's desk, as he stood up and rushed out of the classroom.

 _Probably off to see Senpai, not that I blame him. I want to go with him but…_ King looked behind him to see Nami blankly staring out the window. He was about to call her attention when he felt a tug on his jacket. He turned too see Aika staring at him.

"Naka- Ai. Ai-chan hey!" King stammered, mentally cursing himself for always being like this around her. She stared for a few seconds before getting up. Maybe it was King's imagination but he thought for a second he saw her facial expression change.

"Stay safe." She simply said as she started walking away. King blanked out, trying to register the two words before shaking his head.

"You too!" he shouted a little louder then he intended to as she stopped by the door. She didn't turn around but he saw her nod as she left.

…

_**Thou has gotten better.** _

_Weren't you crying a few hours ago? Now then…_

"Tanaka-san." King called out. She slowly turned to him and for a second her glare made him reconsider his decision. He shook his head as he pointed towards the roof. She scowled before looking directly in his eyes. She saw fear but she saw something else. Whatever it was, he looked determined. She sighed as she got up and followed him too the roof. As they walked up the stairs, he saw Yu and Chie walking towards Yosuke.

_He didn't go to see Senpai? No. That's not my concern right now._

King opened the door and gestured her to go first. Surprisingly no one was up here. She walked to the railing and stared out to Inaba. King was expecting an insult or hell attacked again but she never moved from that spot. King scratched his head, not expecting it to go like this. Should he just ask straight out or ease into it?

"I wanted to ask you something. About the midnight channel." He received no response, no glare, no moment in her body. King scratched his cheek wondering if he should keep going. After a few moments she made no move so he continued. " I want to know what happens to someone if they don't get pushed into the TV when they show?"

"Is that what Nametame did originally?" Izanami asked without single moment. King deadpanned, but figured there's no point in hiding that at least.

"Yea, that's what he did."

"I see. I suppose that means you will just have take that role after all." Izanami turn her head and King froze. She wasn't glaring or giving a smile. Not even that creepy grin, it was just a blank stare.

"What…" King growled. He took a step forward shaking his fist at her. "You're basically telling me to kidnap people! There's no way I can-"

"Shimi-san." She said more as a command making him stop instantly. "You're the one who brought me up here remember?" King grimaced as he nodded. "You wish for me to tell you nothing will happen if no one is thrown in, but that won't be the case. The answer you wish to see will never come to you." She turned her whole body, walking slowly towards King. She stopped a few feet away from him and held out her hand. "If you wish to see what will happen then walk towards my hand." Her face solemnly change. "However if you want to believe that everything will remain the same, then walk away. Walk towards that door and you'll never see me again."

King gulped or rather tried too. His throat ran dry as he felt his arms shaking.

_What should I do?! I don't have a goblin in a blue room who can turn back time for me if I mess up badly! She could be baiting me, trying to mind control me!_

_**I think if she could, she would've done that already.**_ Zetsubo pointed out

_Ah! True. Damnit it who's side are you on?!_

_**Thou of course, but at this point we have everything to lose. She may be losing an experiment but she's a goddess, she has all the time in the world. We may have to take that risk.** _

King clenched his fist. He already knew that he was already changing the timeline, he was just hoping it be a lot later. He looked at the floor then Izanami, her facial expression not changing. Gritting teeth, he walked towards her, each step feeling heavier than the last. Face to face, they stared at each other, gold meeting red, the red orbs closed placing a hand on his forehead. King grunted in pain, see double and starting to find the floor comforting. The last thing he could recall was the sound of a loud smack.

* * *

**April 29** **th** **2011?**

King stretched as he sprawled out on his bed. As if a light bulb shone, he lifted himself off the bed taking a look at his surroundings.

 _It's… my room?_ King questioned looking around. At least that what he wanted to think. He look and saw his usual TV and the games spread across the coffee table. The computer was in the corner by his gaming chair. Yet it all felt off somehow. A knock on the door before a woman came in. She had a smile on her face while having her hands on her hips.

 _Mom?_ Yeah that was his mother. The silky wavy black hair and her golden eyes. She was wearing her usual uniform as well, but even she felt off. King couldn't put his finger on it as she spoke to him about waking up on time. She booped his nose before laughing and heading down the stairs. He scratched his head feeling more confused. That was her normal playful self but even that felt off.

_The hell is going on?_

He made his way downstairs seeing that his mom was gone. That was normal too. She would always make sure he was up before going to work. He looked around the living room and saw everything was in place but it still felt off.  _'Maybe I just had a weird dream?'_ He shook it off as he decides to leave to head to school.

* * *

The walk towards school felt off too. Aside from the heavy fog, he saw the same students walking around him. This was normal but not at the same time. He glanced at the river and even that felt off. He sighed harshly, feeling the urge to scream. Was he high? Then again, he knew from his past life weed didn't have this effect. Probably.

He glanced around and saw Yu and Yosuke having a chat with each other. Yosuke was being very animated about some show while Yu just nodded. He stared at Yu for a bit feeling odd. He never knew him directly but he seemed different. Like he was just being polite for the sake of being polite.  _Odd thought they would be closer then that at this point._  He shook his head again as he focused on heading to school, frequently getting a feeling he used to talk to someone.

* * *

King kept staring out the window, the odd feeling never quite leaving his gut. He looked at Aika and even she felt off, as hard as he found that to believe. He looked behind him and saw no one. He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes.  _Did someone sit behind me or are they late?_ he crossed his arms. He felt like he was gonna go crazy if this odd feeling kept going.

"Yukiko are you sure you're ok?" A girl in green asked as the two walked into the classroom. Yukiko turned as she giggled

"Of course Chie **never** better!" Chie just furrowed her brows as Yukiko made her way to her seat. They been best friends since they were children. But lately, Yukiko has been acting differently. Like she was more confident? She wasn't sure but it was starting to look like she didn't need her anymore. Without Yukiko she wouldn't… No! This isn't about her! This was about the sudden change in her best friend.

"Good  **morning** Yu!" Yukiko sang "You too  **Yosuke!"** The two boys blushed from the use of their first names, but quickly gained composure.

"Good morning Amagi-san" Yu politely which gained another giggle from Yukiko.

"Please  **Yu call** me by my first name!  **I won't** mind!" she grinned and if Yu was sure, It wasn't innocent at all.

"Ah dude you're so lucky...!" Yosuke muttered, wincing as Yukiko turned to look at him before giving him the same grin.

" **You can call me** by my first too Yosuke!"

"Ok that's it!" Chie yelled. " Narukami, I can understand I guess?" She points her finger at Yosuke. " But Hanamura?! Something is definitely different about you Yukiko!"

"Way to shut a guy down." Yosuke dejected while Yu patted his back.

At this point every student turned to look at the debacle going on at the middle and that's when it hit King. Compared to everything else he seen since this morning, Yukiko.

Yukiko is colorful compared to everyone else.

 _But why though? Maybe. Maybe this is what it's like to be in love? I mean if I had to choose a girl from the Investigation Team, it probably be her, even though Chie is really close. Wait no! That's not it!_ he clutch his head covering an eye as he stared on with his other _. Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?_

"What's wrong  **Chie? Upset** that I'm looking for other people to help me?" Yukiko said blankly.

"No! That's not it!" Chie defended.

"I see  **how** look  **when** I'm  **always in trouble.** " Yukiko sang. " **Always quick to jump in**  and  **save me!** Just like a true  **prince!** " Everyone stared at her in shock. Chie took a few steps back as she held her hands out in front of her blushing.

"Prince?! I'm not a prince! Hey you're giving everyone the wrong idea!" Yukiko started to laugh see her "best friend" become flustered over the small compliment.

"You're right about that Chie!" Yukiko smiled before she began to glare at Chie. " **You're no prince…** " The sudden shift in her voice made everyone shake. " **I thought you would be able to save me from anything! Save me from my cage!"** Yukiko yelled.

"Yukiko…" Chie whispered sadly.

" **But now I know I don't need a prince."** Yukiko took a look around the class as a small grin formed.  **"Maybe I'll hold on to a few male mistresses though."** In normal cases most of the guys would be losing their minds over hearing the most beautiful girl in school take interest in them, however the lick on her lips did the opposite. Chie body shook with rage. This is definitely not the Yukiko she used to know.

"Yukiko stop this! What are you saying! This isn't like you at all!"

" **No Chie this is me! The new me! A reborn me! I know what I need to do!"** Yukiko started twirling as she made her way to the front of the classroom. She found herself giggling before bursting out in laughter.

"What is she doing?!" A student yelled.

"Forget that! Look at her eyes!" another shrieked

 _Eyes?_ King and the rest of the class stared deeply at her eyes. They saw that it wasn't the normal brown but changed to a golden color.

"They look like Shimi-san's eyes!"

"No way those are definitely creepier!"

_Not sure if that's a compliment or not. But her eyes, what's up with them and why does it feel like I seen them before?!_

He rubbed his forehead hoping he would see anything that would help him. King gasped as his vision went white. For a second he saw Saki's shadow and then his own.

_Oh shit! I remember now! It's her shadow!_

Chie was busy shaking the laughing Yukiko, her laughter become more insane. Chie gritted her teeth as she raised her hand. Before her hand could reach her cheek, Chie was blown back into a few students as Yukiko kept laughing.

" **You can't protect me anymore Chie! I'll break out of my cage on my own. If I destroy Inaba there will be nothing left for me here! Come to me phoenix! Let's break out of our cage together!"** A dark puddle began to swarm around Yukiko as she raised her hands to the sky with glee on her face. The aura began to push every student back as they screamed from various desk and books hitting them as they fell. King quickly got up as he stared as Yukiko started to change into the phoenix the team fights when going to save Yukiko. This time however she wasn't stuck in the cage anymore. Without the cage, her wings seemed wider, more threatening, each flap leaving a small trail of flames.

 _So this is what happens if I leave everything. Their suppressed emotions start to push out regardless. No matter how long they ignore it, the shadow will reach them eventually. In an ironic sense, leaving them like this, causes them to accept themselves except the shadow takes over the body._ He sees that Yukinix is staring at all the students in the class, licking it's beak.  _'I could run but I doubt I would want to. Alright let's do it!'_ King started as his took a stance.

"Let's go! Zetsubo Izanagi!" he yelled. He expected a flash and Zetsubo charging at Yukinix. He got neither as he simply looked like an idiot doing a random pose. King sucked in his lips as he scratched his cheek. He quickly took already pose focusing harder. This time he saw the card in his mind.

"Alright for real this time! Zetsubo Izanagi!" he squeezed his left hand. Still nothing happened as he held his pose. He shifted his eyes left and right noticing the mumbling of a few students saying how much of an Otaku he is. Yukinix seemed to just be staring at him, enjoying the play in front of her. King felt himself glow red, whether in anger or embarrassment couldn't be said. He stared at his left hand as if it was it's own person and shook it.

 _Ok Zetsubo, if you're still worried about earlier, she's not on the same level as Izanami! Please come out! People including me will die if you don't!_ He waited for any response. Anything! But he never came. In fact while he felt the cards energy, he couldn't feel Zetsubo in him.  _'Zetsubo?_

"What the hell is that?!" King snapped his head towards one of the students who was pointing at... a shadow?! It was the ball shadow; licking its lips as he floated towards the students. Yu and Yosuke quickly got up, taking a pose similar to King, but alas, their personas wouldn't come out either. The tongue slapped Yu as got sent flying into the black board.

"Na-" Yosuke stared in shock before running pass the ball. "Narukami!" He quickly knelt beside him trying to shake him. "Hey man! Wake-" he swallowed. Yu wasn't moving... nor was he breathing. Screams erupted as the students scrambled for the doorway. One student kicked the door down, only to run into a hand with a mask on it. All at once various screams surrounded the school as presumably, shadows erupted out of the TVs. Amidst all this, King could only stand, speechless. This was his fault! He should have never taken Nametame's power and now everyone is either dying or is about to die!

" **A jester is cute but I need everything in Inaba gone to break free!"**  King felt Yukinix crash right next to him. Without Zetsubo, he felt even smaller than before as she towered over him.

" **A shame too, you would've been quite the handsome one."** she mewled as she winked. Despite the grim situation, King couldn't help but cringe. Being hit on by a phoenix that was about to kill you was a bizarre feeling. That bizarre feeling becoming a burning feeling. Was he actually feeling affections for a bird girl? No that was the feeling of him burning. But maybe it was a fiery passion? No it was definitely him and his classmates being burnt alive.

_It hurts!_

* * *

**April 15th 2011**

Squirming and writhing, King kept shaking until he gasped. When vision returned, he was starting at the now orange sky.

"Looks like you had a bad time." He heard Izanami say. She was staring at Inaba from the railings. King frowned as he continued to look at the sky.

"You could stay that." Nothing else was said and for a while it was almost peaceful. The sounds and feel of the wind, felt almost comforting. The slow moment of the clouds made it feel more perfect. Inaba really was peaceful for the most part.

 _And due to my selfishness, I'm risking this place being destroyed._ King closed his eyes as he felt Zetsubo lingering around in his soul.  _I keep to myself. I'm still bad at talking to people, and I still don't get involved in school activities but._

_I still like this new place of mine._

"I'll do it."

"Is that so? Are you that afraid that you're willing to sacrifice others for it?" Izanami blankly asked. King nodded as he scratched his cheek.

"Well I'm scared. Of course I am! But I won't sacrifice anyone. I just have to fix the mistakes I made." Izanami shook her head, frowning as she turns to him.

"That's too optimistic and foolish for your role."

"Perhaps." Izanami stares at the boy. His eyes are closed. She can still feel his concerns, his fears, but still deep down, she can feel his resolve. If only for a second, her lips twitched.

"Very well do what you feel is right." Izanami began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" King stopped her. She turned to see him getting up and stare at her. "I have at least one favor to ask of you."

* * *

In a room there laid a girl. A boy with slicked back light brown hair was asleep in a chair next to her bed. The only sounds that could be heard was the slow spin of the fan above them and the ticking of the clock. The girl felt herself stir as her eyes began to open. She blinked as light began to fill into her. The fan, she first noticed before looking to her right, where she saw a table with many medical supplies. She turned to he left and noticed the boy hunched over in the chair. She felt confused for a second. But she quickly remembers who it is.

"Naoki?"

Her voice quickly wakes up the boy as he quickly stares at the girl. His body quivering he gives her a hug, the girl feeling surprised by his sudden affection.

"Saki! Your alive!"


	4. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to prepare.

King was sitting hanging around of the benches. Despite the nice clear sky earlier, the weather did say it was going to rain from the evening onward. Weather doesn't play as the harsh pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the patio's roof made it clear that it wasn't about to lighten up anytime soon. His mind wasn't focus on the sudden change in weather as he absentmindedly stared out.

 _'Even though I said I would, I can't believe I'm actually preparing to kidnap Yukiko tomorrow! What was I thinking!'_ King palms himself before a flash of Yukinix appears in his mind.  _'Right. I was thinking about that.'_ He sighs again now finding the ground more interesting. He glanced at his left hand, acknowledging a black glove; leather and sleek, the middle finger and thumb being fingerless and the oddest part was the gray cloud that was chained to wrist.

* * *

" _Wait! I need a favor from you."_

Izanami turned, blank face but could not hide the curiosity from her eyes as they stared from each other. His eyes shifted around before starting back at hers.

" _Can you make it that I have access between both worlds at any time?"_ She slightly turned her head as he asked.

" _A way between this world and the midnight channel?"_ she repeated more to herself.  _"It won't be much of an experiment if I begin to choose favorites."_ Izanami responded. King quickly closed his eyes and clapped his hands together.

" _Please! I'm just a normal high school student over here. How am I suppose to do my job?"_  He peeked to see an unamused Izanami staring at him. Maybe some flattery? _"Um- please oh mighty and beautiful goddess of the land?"_  He was graced with a shockwave grazing the left side of his ear leaving a comical looking frown on his face.

" _Don't push it. Flattery will get you nowhere." Izanami coldly remarked. "This is last time. Every action from this point is by your own will."_  She brought her hands together in the form of a circle; a blue bright light filling the hole between her hands. King squinted against the light until the light ceased. When his pupils adjusted he noticed her holding a left black glove. She tossed it at him as he clumsily caught it.

King quickly put it on, inspecting the texture of the glove. Soft. Durable. Smooth. If it wasn't for the strange chain on the glove's wrist, he would've thought he was wearing nothing.

" _That will allow you to go between both worlds. Although it's not the TV world."_

" _Huh but I though-"_

" _It'll be a place familiar to you. Look at it more as a pocket dimension for now." King nodded even though a bit disappointed as she continued. "As long as you have that on you'll be able to create a small cloud of fog, as big as a normal human adult."_

She raised her right hand, her middle finger and thumb coming together before a snap is heard. A small cloud of fog appears next to her before she snaps again and it disappears.  _"Just simply snap with the glove in the direction you wish to aim the fog at. It won't go that far though, don't expe- why are you giving off such a face?"_ Izanami noticed the deadpan stare he was giving, not at her but at nothing. King quickly shook his head as he waved her off.

" _Uh. No reason please continue."_ His nervous laughter did nothing as she raised her eyebrows in suspicioning.

" _Make a cloud of fog."_ She commanded. He cringed as he shifted his eyes. Even more suspicious behavior. If she was right, this fool didn't know-

" _I don't know how to snap."_

She thought so. It baffled her. This was the one who ruined her plans? She sighed, questioning if it was ok to just let humanity get destroyed. A irritated smile appeared as she took his left hand and rearranged it into a snapping position.  _"Just watch me."_ She quickly raised her left hand and made a snapping sound. "Even you can at least do this right?" King stared back, sweat rolling down his chin noticing the tone of her voice. She looked and sounded just about done with all of this. No pressure though. Building the pressure between his two fingers, he released causing a small snapping sound; it was enough to create the fog though.

" _Oh thank God."_ he breathed. He looked at the small cloud of fog and then Izanami. He almost wanted to laugh- that lopsided grin along with the small shine in her eyes; that's the most hopeful look in disappointment if he ever saw one. He failed to snap the second time but managed it the third time, closing off the fog. Note to self, must work on snapping.

" _Well. At least you aren't fool beyond help."_ Izanami stated gaining a sheepish grin from King.  _"As I was saying-"_

_Each time you snap a small fog will form._

_Snap again to make it disappear._

_Consider it a pocket dimension that you can throw anything_

_Yes even people._

_You yourself can enter the fog but be warned._

_You will always end up back at the last place you entered._

_Last, if you happen to end up in midnight channel the fog will send you back_

_To the last place you used it in the outside world._

* * *

King clenched his gloved hand as he rested his head on the table. The rain was getting a bit lighter but not enough that he was willing to run through.

 _At least I don't have to carry a TV around. The problem now is trying to find a way to get to her without getting caught. Walking up to her isn't an option, and I don't have a delivery job so that's out. I need to get her alone or at least find someway to cover the area so he can sneak up on her. Maybe I can catch her in the hot springs with all the stream._  A tinge of pink reaches his cheeks before he shakes the thought off.  _Hopefully when she's working. I'm not that kind of cliché!_ He glanced noting that someone else was walking towards the patio holding a red umbrella. She was wearing a pink kimono with a green sash wrapped around her waist. It was Yukiko; first victim that gets kidnapped.

"Hmm? Shimi-kun?" Yukiko called out.

"Oh hey Amagi-san. Um. Running errands I see?"

"Oh! Yes… they sent me to pick up a few things." Yukiko replied.

"Oh I see." King responded and with that the conversation ended. He could only mentally cringe at the awkward silence. He slightly shook his head. No. This is a good opportunity to make small talk with someone. "Um. How have you been? How's the Inn?"

"Um… the Inn's been doing fine." Yukiko answered. Which meant that it wasn't fine, but he wasn't close enough to her to call her out on that instead giving a sheepish smile as he scratched his cheek.

"O-oh I see!" Once again the conversation went as cold as the rain. King slowly looked away from Yukiko as his lips grew thin. It was a time like this that he had to remember that she was even more reserved before she got her persona.

_I suppose that'll change soon though huh?_

"Um. How have you been Shimi-kun?" King was a little shocked that she wanted to continue the conversation but shook it off.

"Oh I've been seen better days' but I've been fine." King kept stared out noticing the rain getting lighter. "Nami-san has made the definitely made the year interesting." He added.

"It sounds like she found a friend in you."

"Right. Friend." King deadpan. "How about Narukami-san? You been talking to him haven't you?" He already knew the answer but figured he might as well ask. Yukiko shook her head.

"I've been very busy lately but he seems like a nice guy." Their was a strange look in her eyes. Did she already find him attractive? A mischievous smirk graced his lips as he stood up.

"Is he your type?"

"H-huh?! I don't… I mean I don't know him enough." Yukiko felt her cheeks burning from the grin she was receiving. "Wait that doesn't mean he would if I knew him!" She tried to wave him off. King snickered scratching his cheek.

"S-sorry. I just felt like I could tease you. "He kept staring at the rain, a frown forming on his face. "This rain doesn't plan on letting up. Screw it I'm gunning it." He turned back to Yukiko. " Well it was nice talking to you, hope you get home safely."

"But won't you get sick?" Yukiko looked worriedly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine but thanks for worrying. See ya tomorrow." King dashed off through the rain, clothes instantly getting damp. He squinted as his damp hair covered his face. For a moment he thought he saw a white Umbrella but disregarded it, he needed to get home before he actually got sick.

* * *

"Jeez did the rain got even heavier." King yelled to no one particular. He moved the hair out of his eyes noticing his mom wasn't here yet. He took out his phone seeing a message notification from her.

**Mom: I won't be home until later tonight. :(**

Ah that explains it. The town was usually quite but there were days that she had to stay behind, sometimes even for the entire night.

**King: Is everything alright? Do you have an umbrella at least?**

She responded faster than expected.

**Mom: Yes? Well it's confusing. I can't say anymore though.**

_It's probably about Saki then that makes sense._ King noticed her sending another message.

**Mom: If I said no, would you bring me food too? :)**

**King: Nope.**

**Mom: Rude! But I'll be fine, just lockup. Love you!**

**King: I will. Love you too.**

He shut off his phone and looked around. The slow realization hitting him that he was alone.

' _Might as well try this now.'_ He closed his eyes, trying to envision the same card he had call upon before. Stronger and stronger, the feeling rose until he felt the white card in his hand.

"Persona!" He crushed the card as a blue light enveloped revealing Zetsubo.

"Awesome! So it wasn't just stress and desperation that made me summon you!" King said with glee patting Zetsubo's armor in various places.

" **I don't quite understand why the sudden excitement. Thou has summon me quite a few times already."** Zetsubo spoke, unfazed by the boy's sudden hounding. King picked up his cape flapping it a few times.

"Because my friend." King paused. Zetsubo was technically him so was calling him friend the right word? He shrugged. "The few times I summoned you, it was because we were in danger so now I get to check out the details and I have to say. Nice!" he swore he felt Zetsubo blush. Yep they were one in the same for sure. He moved around to Zetsubo's front, raising his fingers like a camera. He really does have a cool persona even if he technically stole it. He put his left hand down while leaving two fingers up on his right.

"Also I was always curious if I could summon one in the real world." He crossed his arms as his face became serious. "This is good cause now I think I have a good idea how to kidnap Yukiko tomorrow night."

" **Yes. Yes! I understand what you may be thinking!"**  Zetsubo nodded feeling himself return to King's soul

_Yep! Now let's take a shower before I get sick and get everyone killed!_

* * *

"No. No. I know there's at least one…!" King grunted as he searched through a pile of boxes that were stacked in his mom's room. "Found it!" he pulled out white Oni Japanese mask; vicious, it had the crimson disk on it's forehead. "Alright now I know there are some white gloves in here too."

 _ **Thou ever wonder what Nametame preparation was like?**_ Zetsubo pondered.

 _That's kind off a random question. I guess so._ King sighed as he kept digging through the boxes.  _He had it tough, he didn't have another person resigning inside him._ He chuckled dryly moving a box and looking through another.  _Hey Zetsubo, I know we have to, but… can we really do this?_ He looked at his hands, trying to clench his shaking limbs.  _One mistake and it's all over._ He finally found the gloves he was looking for. Upon closer inspection, they basically looked like Mickey Mouse gloves.

 _You know. Even though I didn't want to get involved, I knew I was lying to myself. I know I wanted to be involved with the Investigation Team and join them in their adventure._ King groans twiddling his locks.  _Guess in a sense I still am._

_**Is it not still possible?** _

_It'd honestly be weird hanging around people you kidnap. My conscious couldn't handle that. Well come on I need to practice summoning this fog._

* * *

He went back to his room, mask and gloves in hand. He threw them under the bed before sitting on it. He put on the black glove, giving a few clenches. Satisfied he held it out, trying to snap. He took a bit longer then he would've like but he managed a small snap. He scratched his head as he stared at the forming fog. Izanami said snapping again makes it's disappear. She also said he could enter it. He crossed his arms then shrugged.

_Might as well check it out._

* * *

King landed face kissed the ground as the vortex came to an end. He made mental note to make the two stop meeting intimately. Lifting his face, he came face to face with himself, or rather a portrait of him.

"Wait. Is this?" King got up and looked down, seeing the familiar platform. He looked around expecting the same darkness from before, instead he was greeted with patches TV static in the air. The small hiss of static added to creep factor.  _'Well that's different. I liked it better when I heard nothing. Still, this place being the pocket dimension? Someone has a strange sense of humor._ ' He shrugged again. Other then the patches of TV static, nothing else stood out.

 _ **Wait a moment. I see a another platform.**_ King turn towards the 12o'clock part of his current platform to see it a good distance away. He could make out the color though; red with tints of pink. It also had a bright light covering the entire platform, bunch of what appeared to be tiny black spots falling around it.

 _I can't make out any more then that from here. Zetsubo go check it out._ He said crushing the card. Zetsubo didn't get very far though, flying face first into an invisible wall as soon as he reached the end of the gray platform. King groaned from irritation as well as the damage he received.  _The classic "You can't skip the plot wall". That sucks._

With nothing else to check out, he went back through the fog, practicing his snapping for the rest of the night. His mom came home at some point but the small slam of the door told him she was heading straight to bed. It was almost midnight when he managed to decently snap consecutive times. He glanced at the TV as the clock hit midnight, a shadow showing up in front of static. The shadow was wearing a kimono and smiling. King sighed as the TV turned off. It's gonna be a long night tomorrow.

* * *

**April 16** **th 2011**

School flashed by in a quick of an eye, something King normally would be happy about. It felt like time was flipping him off. Why isn't it this fast when it needs to be?!

"What's wrong Shimi? You look stressed out." King turned to glare at Nami, who was giving a smug grin. Didn't she care about her experiment? He groaned getting up. He couldn't afford to get stressed out any more than he already was.

"Good luck!" she said earning another groan from him as he walked out. She admits stressing him out isn't the best choice she's made, but seeing him suffer as he did her made her feel something she hasn't felt in a while. Happiness. Just a tinge though compared to all the fake feelings she puts on in front of others.

King pinched his nose while staring at his locker. He couldn't figure out that girl. Did she want him to fail or not?! He closed his locker, only to notice a tuft of blue hair standing by.

"Woah!" King said jumping away before getting a better look. "N-Nakamura-san! Why are you standing there?" he stammered, mentally cursing himself for turning like this every time. It was like her stare pierced the depths of his soul but he didn't exactly ha- stop! He shook his head trying to beat down the heat in his cheeks as she tilted her head. It might've been his imagination again, but he swore her eyebrows twitched for a second. He scratched his cheek as he calmed himself. "W-what's up?"

"There's something I want to try." Aika said as she began walking away. "You forgot to call me Ai-chan by the way."

…

_**I can not read this girl…** _

King only shrugged as he followed after her. He couldn't either.

* * *

Despite the awkward start, the walk was oddly peaceful. While King originally felt that he should say something, it was as if they shared a mutual understanding. He welcomed it though, it's not like people always had to talk to have a good time.  _Maybe that's why she doesn't mind being around me._ A smile formed, slightly glancing at the blue hair girl who seemed content despite her normal expression. Before he knew it, they made their way to the central district. She led him to the Aiya's diner.

"The diner?" King asked and she nodded. The bell rung as they entered. There were a few students sitting by the booths and a man behind the counter who was wiping down the table.

"Hey Aika! What are you doing here today? I gave you the day off." The man yelled before noticing King. "Oh King-san! Are you here for the usual today." He shook his head pointing at Aika.

"I'm here because of her Mr. Nakamura." The man was still wiping down the table as he stared at the two. After a few moments he nodded to himself.

"Oh! I see she finally managed too-" Before he could finish, Aika jabbed him in the ribs. King would be a bit more surprised but it wasn't the first time this has happened. The rare times the two were together her dad would always say something and get jabbed by her almost instantly. After the second time, King just expected it every time they were together. He chuckled through the pain as he went to take a customer's order, ignoring the blank look his daughter was giving.

 _No change in her face but I'm sure she's upset. I think._ King deadpanned.

Aika gestured King to the seat at the front. "Give me a second." She said as she whipped out her red apron and white headscarf.

"Oh a new type of ramen?" King asked. She simply nodded as she began to work. King always felt amazed watching her cook. Even if her facial expression barely changed, he could feel her passion whenever she thought of a new dish. Before long she was done, his eyes going from excitement to pure horror. "Um. A-Ai-chan. What is that?" The dish looked normal, well the noodles. What made this dish "special" was the random assortment of octopus legs and some strange brown sauce.

"Peanut butter and octopus." Aika said as if nothing was wrong with it.

"I can see that. Uh- did you try this already?"

"You'll be the first." King groaned as he stared at the dish. He could swear one of the legs moved.

_Why I gotta die though?!_

_**Perhaps it's not so bad?** _

_What part of this looks good though?!_ He gulped as he kept staring at the dish. He's glad that he became a lot less picky since being reborn, but there's a limit!  _Damn! Whatever I'll try it!_ He lifted up an octopus leg, some peanut butter attached to it and slowly brought it too his mouth. It seems a few people saw this as they clapped their hands together, praying for the boy.

"It was a joke."

Silence as King simply stared at Aika, her expression never changed but this time he knew there was a small twitch in her lips. He simply blinked at her as she took the bowl from him.

"It's really bad." It wasn't just her blank expression, it was the thought of her trying it and just keeping that expression.

His eyebrows twitched as he thought more about how expressionless she would be in any situation. King didn't realize he was laughing, way too much for such a bad joke.

"Y-y-you're so bad!" he face palms, shaking his head. Mr. Nakamura quietly chuckling as he served another customer their order.

* * *

Aika came back with an actual bowl; A BBQ pork bowl.

"It's really good!" King ate joyfully. "Your cooking is good as always Ai-chan." She stared at him for a second causing him to blush, she nodded as she headed towards the front door.

"I'll head home now." Aika told her father as he waved her off.

"Hey Ai-chan." She turned to see King starring at her. His eyes shifted before looking at her again. "I don't know if you could tell I felt down." He twiddles with his locks as he looks away again. "But thank you."

King wasn't looking but noticed the twitch in her lips. He shook his head after she walked out. He loves his daughter but he really wish she would try a little harder to open up. Well at least she seems to be trying with King-san. Guess he could leave it to him for now.

"King-san. Thank you." King blinked as the man went to wash the dishes. He tilted his head but shrugged as he continued to eat. He thanked for the food and left feeling refreshed both physically and mentally. He really needed to make it up to her someday.

_Alright can't ruin the good mood. It'll be night soon._

* * *

The Amagi Inn has gone through tough times. Being passed down from generation to generation, the Inn has suffer many times and has almost been shut down. But the Amagi family were resilient, persevering over every obstacle that they had to get over. The most recent case is no different, the death of Mayumi Yamuno has dealt a blow to their reputation. Still their members held firm, continuing their job with diligence as people continued to check in. Whether it was to check out the pride of Inaba or curiosity over the reporter's death, the Amagi Inn wasn't closing anytime soon. There was a lot of people walking around, some checking into their rooms, some in the dining hall. Some, decided to check out the hot springs. For one individual, having this many people would be a pain, but in this case it's the perfect setup. Donning an Oni mask and wearing all black from his coat and pants, he shuffled through the shadow, abit clumsily but still getting by undetected.

He made his way into some bushes at the backside of the Inn, a few ponds surrounding a small red bridge that led to a patio.

 _Jeez I finally made it in. I swear I felt my heart stopped a few times._ He stared at the back door. He felt himself shake but held it back. He was here now.

_Tonight's the night. Come on there's no turning back…_


	5. The first Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will King succeed in the kidnapping? Will everything stay on track if he does?

The Amagi Inn; considered the pride of Inaba has lately been filled with even more people since the death of Mayumi Yamano. While it dealt a blow to their reputation, it only served to bring more people in, those who were only more curious about the mysterious death. To King, this  _served_  as a nuisance. Despite hiding well in the bushes, there was just way to many people around for him to sneak by.

 _ **Perhaps it's better to just try to blend in with the crowd?**_ King frowned at Zetsubo's suggestion. He didn't want to admit it but felt pretty badass getting in here with the getup. Through the mask, he could see the abundance of people in the garden; kids by the small pond looking at fish, adults in the patio drinking and laughing and watching some servers dance and attend to everyone's needs, Zetsubo had a point. Still.

 _If I can get passed this area we should be good._ King shuffled to another deep bush leaving him a good few yards away from the garden. He came here once before out of curiosity. Except for the garden, which for some odd reason was a good distance away from the Inn itself, the backside was usually lax off people on most days. He popped his head out, taking another look at everyone's positions. The adults seemed content in staying at the patio watching the dancers.  _Good._ Some kids were being scolded from an attendant for trying to catch fish, away from his position.  _Lucky! I should be-_

"Hey! Hey! Pass the ball over here!" King shifted his eyes, catching a few more kids running by the bush he was hiding in, passing the ball back and forth at each other. They stopped just a few feet from the bush as they tossed the ball back and forth. King struggled not to facepalm until he noticed the ball being lobbed over one the kids head, heading straight for his bush.

 _Seriously?!_  He dove back into the bush; the ball landing inches away from his hand, as one of the kids ran over to go pick it up.

"Hey!" The kids turned to see a female attendant running at them. "I told you not to play with that around here!" she yelled as the kids took off, laughing about her being slow. After a few moments, King slowly popped his head out again.

 _This tension is going to kill me._ King sighed glancing at the exit. Bush to tree, he made his way out of the garden. The walkway to the Inn was a long wooden bridge surrounded by more nature, which means.  _At least getting over there should be easy._ He trudged on, crouching through the small bits of light that reached the trees. After some time, he made it to the back entrance. His brows furrowed.  _The hot springs is close from here._ He sighed as he took off his mask and white gloves quickly throwing them into fog he made before dispersing it.

 _ **Finally decided to quit being stubborn?**_  King could only roll his eyes despite Zetsubo being right. He couldn't afford to mess this up. He checked to make sure no one was around before moving out of the bushes and headed inside.

* * *

"I hope the room is too your liking. Please enjoy your stay." Yukiko said for the umpteenth time today to another patron while bowing. They bowed back as she slowly closed the door. She mentally sighed as she glided across the floor carrying bedding equipment. It's been non-stop since school started. The Inn was famous and always been one of the main attractions when people visited Inaba, but even during the summer, it's never been this packed.

She thought back to the day when Yamano showed up. Not only did she basically drag the media with her, she also was the reason her mother got sick due to her constant yelling. Yukiko would never say it, but she was glad that Yamano wasn't around, not that she wanted her dead mind you. She thought this would allow the Inn to catch a breather but all it did was make people curious. On top of that since her mother was sick, she had to manage the Inn now.  _Why me though? Couldn't anyone else do it?_ Even more the stupid news made it sound like she was going to be the next manager.

_I can't even decide my own future._

"Yuki-chan!" Kasai called out snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Kasai-san. Is something wrong?" She asked. Kasai shook her head.

"There's a delivery that came that only you or your mother can sign." She shrugged before taking the equipment from her.

Yukiko nodded, heading off before turning to Kasai. "Did anyone do a cleaning maintenance to the hot springs yet?"

"We haven't gotten around to it yet. I had someone just put the sign up though."

"Alright I'll take care off it."

* * *

King managed to snag a basic blue Yukata as he slowly walked towards the Hot springs.

_**People will think something is up if thou keeps walking so stiffly.** _

_I doubt that. They seem to be enjoying themselves too much. Also I can't help it! I feel as if my heart is going to jump outta my chest._  King clutch his chest in efforts to calm down.  _It's ok. Just doing it so Inaba doesn't become barbeque chicken. It's fine. I can do this._ He takes a breath as he turns the corner.  _The hot springs should be over here._  He gasped as he saw that there was a sign up saying "Currently Cleaning, we apologize for the inconvenience." He took a peek inside and no one was inside. Not even the people supposedly cleaning it.

He didn't know if a god was just sparing him pity, but King felt relieved to see the that the hot springs were closed off.  _Guess I didn't really need to blend in after all! Just in case though._ He closed off the door to the springs with a bamboo stick. Looking around the most area to make sure no one was hiding in here, he took a deep breath.

 _Persona!_ Zetsubo slowly appeared from the blindly light as he stared at the hot water.

_**Thou know the amount of luck we have is quite something right?** _

_Listen Lina. After everything we went through so far, I'm not gonna complain about it! Now hurry up already!_

King could feel Zetsubo sigh as he took a deep breath. He spewed cold air just above the spring's water. Slowly but surely the mist became heavier and heavier; too the point that the whole room was starting to get engulfed with fog.

_I'm so glad that all that random research about elements wasn't for nothing! When cool air passes over a warm body of water, they seem to condense itself rapidly, basically making a ground cloud. We just need a huge cloud enough to cover the entire inn!_

_**Why is thou randomly explaining this?**_ King tilted his head, contemplating.

… _I'm not really sure myself._ He shook his head as he put his sneaking clothes back on.  _Just focus on that! We don't know how long it'll take before the fog dissipates._

* * *

"Alright. Thank you very much." Yukiko bowed as the delivery man tipped his hat to her. Taking the package; a long wooden box containing a rug from Tatsumi Textile, she handed it over to a few attendants asking them to go set it up in the diner hall. She turned to the hallway leading to the hot springs. Getting closer, she picked up a few cleaning supplies and rolled up her sleeves entering the changing room. She stopped by the door leading to the springs when something looked off. She could see a bunch of stream coming out from the bottom of the door. She tilted her head, it was normal for stream to come out the door but this looked to thick for normal stream.

 _What is this?_ She wondered as she walked to open the door.

* * *

The fog in the room was so thick King could barely see anything. He was sure if not for the glove he probably would be met with just pure gray. This did not stop his heart from pounding. Zetsubo was just about done that the fog should at least disperse across the whole inn for at least a few minutes at best.

He clutched a hand over his chest while holding a handkerchief in the other.  _I can't believe I'm really doing this. I-I sound like a broken record but I'm really doing this! No!_ He shook his head, doing his best to steel his nerves.  _As soon as I open this door I have to find her as fast as possible._  King's glove hand rested on the bamboo stick, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands.  _Alright. Here goes nothing!_

No sooner that he removed the stick, the door opened. The fog instantly blasted out covering Yukiko's vision. To King though, just barely could he make out the girl in front of her. Only for a second, King admitted that the amount of luck he must have right now would make even Fortuna cry. Sadly it was quickly replaced by fear. He was sure she couldn't see him and even if she could, she shouldn't recognize him.

_Move._

He tried to move his legs, his arms but he could only feel his body tremble, as if to fight against the actions he wanted- no needed to perform!

_I need to move!_

The utter shock and small fear in Yukiko's eyes didn't help. He really was about to kidnap her! About to make her family and friends worried.

_No. I can't think of that! I need to do it!_

A few screams enter King's ears, most likely the sudden abundance of fog coming out of nowhere, shocking most if not the whole Inn.

_Damn it! Move! If you don't everything you actually care about will be gone again!_

The screams threw Yukiko even more off guard as she was prepared to go and calm everyone down. Unbeknownst to her, A shadow leapt at her, wrapping his arms around her whole body and pressing something harshly against her face. Her first thought was to scream, but it only came as muffled yelling, not loud enough to beat the small screams going on right now. She tried to pry herself away but the figure was a lot stronger then she feared as well she could feel herself losing consciousness.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_ He could only chant this more to himself, as he held onto her with everything he had. Only when her body slump hard against him did he removed the handkerchief. He could only stare at what he done in horror.  _Holy crap! I…I can't believe I did it!_

 _ **Please get a hold of thou self! I know how thou feels but we have to get out of here now!**_  King managed to calm himself just enough to give Yukiko a solemn look. No matter how much he hated this, getting caught now would've made this all for nothing.

… _You're right._ King snapped his fingers and quickly put Yukiko in the fog before snapping again.  _The fog won't last long outside. Let's hurry._

As he hoped, the fog provided great cover as he moved towards the rear entrance. To everyone else, they couldn't spot a thing and used their arms to try and gauge their direction. King quickly got outside, slightly surprised that the fog really made it this far, but he could see it disappearing faster. He wasted no time getting to the garden and pushing through the bushes. A good distance away he leaned against a tree as he stared at the fog surrounding the backside of the Inn. After a few minutes, the fog finally disappeared.

King took off his mask and white gloves, stuffing them inside his coat. King wordlessly walked home, trying to shake of the heavy feeling on his shoulders.

* * *

The walk home felt more sluggish then before. King felt like something was watching him every step of the way. Zetsubo presence calmed him but not by much.  _This is probably how Nametame felt. Even though in hindsight he really thought he was saving them. I know-_ King shook his head as he slowly opened his front door. His mom was still at work so at least he didn't have to worry about her questioning.

King made his way upstairs and closed the door. He sighed, once again snapping to bring back the fog. After pulling Yukiko out he laid her on his bed still luckily unconscious. King just stared, despite the situation the small light through the window seemed to make her look more radiant. She was unconscious but even through it, she almost looked peaceful.  _She really is a traditional Japanese beauty huh?_ King frowned at the pink dusting his cheeks. This was so wrong to think right now.

 _ **Thou know.**_  Zetsubo coughed.  _ **This mean thou technically didn't fail the Amagi challenge. She couldn't say no.**_ King's face redden as his frown increased.

 _S-seriously Zetsubo? That messed up._  King sighed. Taking a look at the time, it was just past nine.  _Well it wasn't like I have any reason to wait._ With small hesitance he lifted Yukiko up, bringing her to the TV. King stopped before shaking his head.  _This shouldn't change anything. As long as she ends up in the TV tonight, nothing else should change._ The TV screen began to ripple as he slowly pushed her in. Once the TV completely engulfed her, he watched as the rippling end.

 _Guess that's that then._  King laid in bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. The high from his actions were slowly dwindling. Maybe he was tired of panicking. Maybe it was the fact that he had the utmost faith in the trio(and bear) to rescue her as they done many times before in his world. Maybe he was just glad that no one had a chance to notice him.

But he didn't feel bad. Not nearly as much as he felt he could. It bothered him. At the same time it didn't.  _As long as no one dies and Inaba doesn't get destroyed._

_Then what I did was fine._

He felt like it was wrong thinking like that but he couldn't find any reason to deny that either. He covered his face with his hands, rubbing it in frustration. No point in thinking about it anymore, the deed was already done.

"King-chan! I bought home some tofu!" Ginchiyo called out snapping King out of his thoughts. It seemed his stomach responded faster then his mind as he quickly got up and headed downstairs.

_Well at least food always makes everything better._

The two spent a small amount of time talking about their day. Or rather it was his mom complaining about the harassing media.

"If anything, they're dedicated but you would think they would understand the victim's situation." King said as his mother quickly nodded in agreement.  _At least Saki won't show up again on TV again if they reach her._  His brows furrowed at the thought. Last he saw her, they were getting surrounded by shadows. "Hey mom? Is Senpai really ok?"

"Well" She hesitated. Considering the dark marks on her legs, she was fine otherwise but it still bothered her. Still, no reason to worry her son so she smiled. "Yep she's doing fine, she'll be leaving tomorrow. Do you know her?" He shook his head, twiddling with his locks, a small smile gracing him.

"Not really. I'm just really glad she's ok." She stared at the tiny glow she saw her son emitting. She couldn't stop the mischievous grin that appeared.

"Oh? What's with that look huh?" She said poking his chest. "Did you get over that Nakamura girl already?"

"No! Wait- I was just worried ok?!" King frowned earning a giggle from her. He rolled his eyes as he continued to eat, hiding the small smile.

After they finished dinner, his mom headed off to her room leaving King to his own thoughts again.  _It's almost midnight._ He noticed as he turned towards the TV in the living room. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes.  _At least there's no school tomorrow. Perhaps I'll finish First Phantasy XIII._

_**Is it any good?** _

_Well despite what the "fans" say, I always thought the combat was pretty great. It's definitely better than-_ The sudden static of the TV showed up as a feminine shadow showed up with white noise behind it. The shadow made it clearly look like Yukiko compared to before but wait.  _Where's the pink dress? Where's the crappy sign? Where's the uncomfortable(but good) shot of Yukiko's chest?!_  As quickly as the TV turned on, it quickly shut off. King sat dumbfounded, this wasn't supposed to happen!

 _ **Did we… did we push her in wrong?**_ Zetsubo pondered causing King to deadpan.

 _How do we push her in right? We should go and try to push her in another TV._ King weakly suggested. If the only way for this show to work was to rely on the TV Nametame used, he might actually lose it. Heading back upstairs he found his black glove, only to notice that the gray cloud was glowing a bit pink. He stared at the cloud as a frown formed on his face.  _I think the glove is trying to tell me something._

* * *

King landed better then he did last time, landing on his butt this time so that's good progress. He was back in his Yasogami uniform as he looked around. Zetsubo questioned it but King simply said "tradition" and left it at that. He saw the same the pink platform a good distance away. This time however, the pathway was lit with small flames connecting the two platforms together.  _As I thought, I didn't want to think about it but I had this feeling Yukiko was related to that platform._   _I don't understand why though._

 _ **Only one thing we can do.**_ King scratched his head, sighing for the umpteenth time. He made his way over, the black pellets becoming more apparent as he got closer. The pellets felt cold.

 _Snow?_ He grabbed the few that fell, accepting the coldness that attacked his hands. He kept going, landing on the platform. The snow fell even heavier in the center. King looked down seeing a red inner circle with a pink ring surrounding it. Yukiko in her kimono, creepily just how she looked before being thrown in the TV. The center of the platform held a pink colored fog.

* * *

When he came out the fog, he found himself staring at Amagi Inn. He quickly backed away, the recent memories of today coming back. He quickly noticed that the Inn was nothing like what it was before. First of all the Inn's wall were covered with patches of static. In fact, the floor as well as the sky was covered in patches of static. Even without that the biggest difference was the fact that there was a giant cage surrounding the Inn. King's lips went thin as he slowly looked around. He didn't know what to think but one thing he knew for sure was.

_Well I definitely need to talk to Izanami tomorrow._


	6. The Twisted Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like Izabitch am I right? Also Yukiko needs a hug ._.

**April 17** **th** **2011**

The sun's rays snuck it's way through the blinds of King's window. The light directly on the boy's eyes, quickly stirring him from his slumber. King slowly rose with a groan, rubbing the crust from his eyes, taking the time to remember what today is.

 _Ugh what a waste of a Sunday._ King thinks as he starts stretching. Usually his Sundays consist of jogging, playing video games and preparing a huge dinner. A certain hostess has unfortunately changed all that not that it was her fault of course. King decided not to think any harder on it for now, throwing on a black t-shirt with a Jack Frost on it, white jeans(which he admitted looked weird at first but throughout his first year grew on him), a black baseball cap and white sneakers with a purple tint on the side.

* * *

He made his way outside, watching as a few people were roaming around the district. He caught Chie running around, asking people if they had seen Yukiko yesterday. Guilty quickly building into his consciousness, King walked towards the gas station hoping to find the answers he needed himself. As he got closer, a frown formed as he caught sight of her gas attendant form; she (or he, honestly was the attendant form male or female?) was having a conversation with one of the customers, giving a friendly wave as they drove away.

 _How could she be so calm?_ King thought as he got closer.  _She has to know that things didn't go as expected right?_

"Have a good day!" He could hear her say, giving a smile that still unnerved him. She noticed his presence as he got closer. Her expression changing to a small smile, unnerving King even more. "Good morning! Nice day isn't it?" Izanami asked in a slightly mocking tone, somewhat enjoying the irritation rising on his face.

"Why didn't anything show up?" King asked in annoyance which got worst as Izanami tilted her head in confusion. "Stop messing with me! I did what I had to do!" King yelled before pulling the cap over his head, knowing that the next words couldn't be heard. "I threw her in so why did it turn out like this?! I know you know how it should happen so don't try to lie! Why wasn't there a clear picture? What was that place on the other side? It felt like the other world but not at the same time. What is that?"

She chuckled stopping his surge of questioning. "Shimi-san, you truly are an interesting variable. As irritating as your existence is, you provided me a different outlook to my experiment." King's frown only increasing her amused feeling. " Quite simply, everything that has happened so far is due to your interference."

"I-I know that!" He weakly retorted. "That doesn't explain that place at all though!" To which Izanami responded by giving him a friendly smile.

"I suppose that means you should go find out for yourself." Izanami could see the twitch in King's brow and grinding of his teeth.

"Y-You!..." King started before a car driving up caught their attention.

"Have a good day Shimi-san." She half sang, turning away from King as she went to go greet the man.

King could only clench his hands before putting them through his hair, growling in frustration and walked away, knowing he wasn't going to gain anything from talking to her.

* * *

King growled as he walked towards the northern part of the district, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped, gritting teeth as Izanami's smile invaded his memory. What once made him uncomfortable, only served to piss him off now. He shook off the thought, knowing that getting mad wasn't going to do anything right now. The only thing he could do is go explore the strange version of the Inn. Before all that though.

 _I really need a weapon._ King hummed. As much as that place felt a bit different from the TV world, his gamer senses told him there would be shadows in that Inn. There's no way he can only rely on Zetsubo if that's the case. Just something simple, enough to defend himself if Zetsubo was too far away to protect him.

Daidara's workshop was filled to the brim of different weaponry. Swords, Daggers, Spears, even Axes. Of course all fake, models if you will. Daidara prided himself for every single project he worked on. Ranging from swords that samurais once wielded to the more interesting designs that kids who liked to wears costumes asked for. Although not many people within Inaba themselves came in here themselves, he never let that deter him from continuing his lifelong career.

So he was a bit surprised when he saw a fellow Inaba citizen walk him. No harm intended but there weren't many who looked like him here, so he was easily recognized. "Welcome! How may I help you?" he boomed somewhat startling the boy.

"Oh- Uh just looking around." King said with a sheepish smile. Daidara simply nodded as he started to do maintenance on a few of his weapons. King looked around taking in the many weapons on the wall. " Is it ok if I hold some of them?

"Of course! Just don't go swinging them around now!" Daidara laughed.

King struggled not to roll his eyes as he grabbed a simple spear; a wooden handle with a metal tip. He closed his eyes, trying to envision himself fighting a shadow with it. While he could see the advantage in range, he also saw himself spinning around in a circle as the shadows dodged and attacked him from above. Grimacing, he put the spear back.

 _How about a bow?_  He reached for the wooden bow ad closed his eyes again. This time he saw Zetsubo knock a shadow down and saw an opportunity to finish it off. Sadly King hurt himself trying to release the arrow, the bow retracting back into his face instead as he sees the shadow running away. A dry laugh escapes him followed by a sigh as he puts the bow back.

King would prefer keeping a fair distance but knowing himself, he would pretty bad at almost any long range weapon.

 _Maybe I could go Goofy and just get a shield._ King thought when he caught sight of a sword in a barrel. He walked towards the barrel, pulling out what looked like wooden sword in the shape of a Kampilan. Without thinking, he put the sword behind him, by his waist, legs spaced, left leg in front while his left arm was put in front of his body, hands facing down. He blinked as he realized what he just did, his cheeks heating up as he notices Daidara looking at him, eyebrows raised.

Daidara laughed, it wasn't the first time someone has done something like this, usually it was from people who had made a custom order. "You look like you really fancy that weapon."

"I-It seems I do." King muttered in embarrassment.

Making a purchase he left the store, grimacing a bit coming to the realization he barely has any yen left.

 _ **Odd, you never said it but you originally seemed intent on not getting a sword.**_ Zetsubo said a bit curiously. King looked at the wooden blade, spinning it very slowly as headed home.

 _Well that was the plan. I guess I didn't want to be to unoriginal, but it just screamed me. This sword was hella expensive though, let's just hope I don't have to use this too much._ King replied. He continued to think about other things he needed, unbeknownst that someone from an alleyway was watching him.

* * *

King returned to the caged Inn, still the same as last night. Strange patches of static all over the place.  _Yep._ S _till as creepy as a remember._ He carefully walk towards the Inn, threading around any patch of static on the floor. Even the front door had a small patch of static as he opened it. As soon as he opened it, he came face to face with someone. Or something.

"Jesus! What the hell?!" King shrieked as he jumped back, nearing falling on his backside. From a distance he got a better look at the person(?). A woman in a purple kimono and pink sash. The problem was the woman's(?) face who also had a patch static. He would've stared longer but the woman seemed to be looking through him.

Slowly turning around, he came across a man in a gray business suit and red tie, face also with a patch of static. He slowly backed away as the man kept walking. King, in a slight panic, gripped his sword prepared to attack but the man simply walked through him, literally. The man phased through King, completely ignorant of King's presence.

"H-huh?" King gasped as he looked at himself, completely confused.

"W—lcome to -he A-ag- I-n." she said, in strange broken words and static, just as ignorant of King's presence. "-le-se en—y y-ur st-." She bowed after gesturing the man inside. King still worried tried to shake it off, follwed the man, cautiously walking by the woman, never taking his eyes of her until she closed the front door. He stared at the door for a few seconds, still unsure what the hell that was, eventually turning, seeing something that almost gave him a heart attack.

People walking around, all of them having patches of static on their faces. They odd part of it all was that they were acting as they would in any normal situation; adults lounging around, kids running about and the employees serving them. If not for the static, this place wouldn't be different from a normal Inn or hotel.

 _W-what the hell is all this?! I never seen anything like this before!_  King gaped as people walked by and around him, going by their own business as I'd nothing was wrong. He stood frozen as people passed, unsure what to do now. He expected the inside to be some kind of random generated dungeon crawling not this.

 _ **We won't get anywhere just standing around, thou should look around.**_  King nodded at that. Only problem was where to start. The Inn wasn't necessarily a small place. He pondered until he noticed a decent amount of people heading towards the back side of the Inn. Curiosity got the better of him as he tried to casually blend in with them, still feeling uncomfortable standing near the static faces.

The path led them towards the Garden, hedges also filled with patches of static. Even the pond and the fishes that occasionally jumped out had them. King cringed as he then saw people staring at the patio. There were three hostesses standing there, each holding a yellow ceremonial fan. King's eyes widen as he stared at them. All like everyone else so far having a static face, the one in the middle was shorter then the others, with long flowing black hair and the same pink kimono there was no denying it.

_Yukiko…_

King wasn't sure what to think as they began to dance; every movement, every slide, every stroke of the fan done in full elegance and grace. The broken cheers and increase in white noise continued as they danced more and more, his eyes never leaving this blank face version of a classmate. They finished with a curtsey and a bow, people begging an encore as the three stepping off the patio.

"We h-ped -ou e-j-ye- the d-nce fro- our -tu— heiress!" One of the announcers applauded as the crowd cheered on. King noticed the Yukiko look alike freeze for a second, he could feel a sinister aura being emitted from her. But just as quickly, it disappeared as she moved, going back to the Inn, seemingly making no eye contact(King believed) with no one. King sighed as he heard the various people talking about her. This place just kept giving the despair bearer more questions rather then answers.

**I didn't ask for this crap.**

His ears perked up as every broken voice got more and more silent. He looked around not sure where it came from. It sounded distorted but without a doubt it sounded like…

**Who the hell wants to do this for the rest of their lives? Yet they just assume I want to? What a joke.**

King hummed in surprise. Fully aware that until she was saved, Yukiko had always had disliked being forced into a fate she didn't ask for. That aside…

 _It sounds so filled with hatred. I'm sure it's exaggerated but…_ He crossed his arms, pondering how much different this was from the "princess".  _Well I still don't understand this place at all, but maybe following her is a good start._

Walking back inside the Inn he caught the blank Yukiko heading upstairs. Following her, she stopped at a door and with what looked like a sigh opened it.

"Yo-r're la-e!" came a broken feminine voice. King leaned to the right of Yukiko, seeing a woman wearing a white collared shirt, black skirt, thick black tights, and black flats. Her arms were crossed and see was tapping her foot clearly irritated.

"I'm s-rry. I w-s-"

"I do-'t -anna hea- it!" the woman scowled at least King figured. She turned away for them scratching her head. "W-at a s #\y Inn." She said more to herself then to Yukiko but still loud enough for them to cringe. "F-rst y-ur mo-he- an- n- t-is. Listen! N-xt tim- I call -ou, y-u answ- g-t it?!

King froze at the intensity this woman gave to Yukiko. It wasn't even directed at him and even he felt angry for how she was treating Yukiko. He saw Yukiko bowing but he could easily sense the sinister aura coming from her.

" **Yes… I understand. I'm sorry."** Yukiko said calmly, clearly but very distorted. She excused herself from the room. King only watched as the door closed. He scratched his hair, annoyed with this woman's attitude, curious about this Yukiko's aura and more confused with this place.

**Stupid bitch!**

The words surprised King as he looked towards the ceiling, a bit shocked to hear a curse from Yukiko's lips.

**She thinks she's all that! All she's done was bring nothing but trouble!**

**And when that was all said and done just up and died!**

**Couldn't even die right… All she did was make more people decide my fate.**

_Y-yo!..._ King never thought he would hear something like that, especially from Yukiko of all people. He knew she had dark moments but this was something entirely different.

"What do you think?" The woman said catching King's attention. He slowly backed away as he saw that half her face was clear of static, her right eye looking like a black hole. "Do you think she's right?" she asked, left part of her mouth curling into a smile.

"U-uh?..." King silently mouthed.  _No one could see me before. So what the hell is this?!_ He gripped his blade, mentally preparing himself for what was sure to be a battle.

"Brats like you, never understanding the pressure adults face!" She scoffed as the static began covering her body. A loud electrical sound was made as she burst, crackling lines of static surrounding the room. King looked around, brows furrowed at the the over abundance of static surrounding the two. When he looked back, he saw a Tranquil Idol; a woman in black wearing a long flowing maroon cape, sitting on a pyramid in a meditation pose. This one however seemed to be holding a microphone in her lap.

" **Hello?! Can I get some service here?!'** She yelled into the microphone, causing two shadows to claw through a patch of static near her. They looked like hands, one white, the other black, both wearing blue mask. They both laid flat in front of her, as if they were bowing before getting up and turning towards King. " **Good luck you brat!"** She said before her body disappeared within the patch of static by a wall.

 _Well… here we go._ King muttered as he got into his stance, white tarot card forming in front.

**[(Jabberloop- Lowbit Funk)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWwKrJ3g-Ck)**

"Let's do it Zetsubo!" King yelled, taking his left hand and reversing it crushing the card as he swings diagonally away from his body. "Let's start with the white glove first!" he commanded as Zetsubo formed from the light and charged at it, blowing a quick breath of an icy mist. The glove froze up before breaking out of it, jumping to slap Zetsubo. He quickly blocked it with the hilt of the blade, and quickly swung, the white glove somehow midair dodging it, flipping over him.

"Zetsubo look out!" King cried as he turned towards the black glove snapped his fingers, sending a fireball towards him. He had no time to dodge as the the ball hit him dead in the chest. "Urk!..." King grunted as he felt a burst of heat explode on his chest. He clutched his chest, one eye closed.  _Ok… that didn't hurt nearly as much but still-ah crap look out!_ While Zetsubo was slowly recovering from the burn the white glove came back and jumped again. Zetsubo was a bit more prepared this time, blocking the slap that was aimed for his face. He backhanded the white glove before retreating back to King.

 _Ice doesn't seem that effective on that white glove. Try the black one!_ Zetsubo nodded quickly, taking another deep breath and blasting the most at the black glove. The black seemed shocked, curling into a fist.  _Ah bingo!_  King fist pumped before the white glove charged in front of the black one, freezing up again before breaking out. The black fist gave the white one a high-five before shooting another fireball at the two. They quickly got out of the way, King struggling not to pinch his nose in annoyance.  _Ok!... Guess we have to separate them._ He felt himself grip the wooden sword, sweat rolling down his jaw.  _It's fine. I can do this!..._

Looking at Zetsubo, his persona dashed after the white glove; clearly the faster one of the two, leaving King with the black glove. Taking a deep breath, King charged at it, quickly catching it's attention. It wasted no time snapping multiple times, fireballs albeit smaller, intent on burning him down. King awkwardly dodged, jumping left and right and pulling a matrix on one of them. Meanwhile Zetsubo kept swinging his blade, vertical, horizontal, diagonal, the hand was dodging each slash with relative ease. Out of the corner of it's eye, it saw King slowly inching closer their comrade, the hand slowly backing into the corner. With grace, it jumped over Zetsubo's head and dove straight for King.

 _ **Look out!**_ Zetsubo's warning snapped King's head to the right, the hand dive bombing him, fingers Fuller extended lay the smackdown on the boy. King dove out the way as the hand landed, leaving an imprint on the floor. King's lips went thin at the revelation that he could've became a pancake if he didn't dodge.

 _Freaking!... Are you kidding me?!_ He groaned. This was his first normal shadow battle(not counting his Awakening), why was this so hard! He stared as the two hands fist bumped each other before the white hand went back to attack Zetsubo.  _Alright… I'm gonna turn that strength into a weakness._ He declared. He ran towards the black glove again. It quickly started to shoot fireballs again, King once again awkwardly dodging. Once he got closer, he shifted himself closer to Zetsubo's back. "Hey! Come on you bastard! Right here!" King taunted as he awkwardly danced. The glove seemed to take the bait as it held it's finger tips a lot longer than usual.

Zetsubo started to relax his guard as he pointed his chest with his free arm, the white glove now annoyed at his sudden confidence. He jumped towards a wall and bounced off it, fingers fully out, aiming straight for his chest

As soon as the black glove released the fireball, much bigger then anything it's released so far, King dove towards the center of the room, quickly recalling Zetsubo. The white hand went right past the dispersed Zetsubo, flying straight into the giant fireball, almost instantaneously blowing up, remains of black mixed in with the flames. The black had backpedaled stunned at what it just did, that it didn't noticing King running at it, blade in hand. With a frustrated yell, King swung his entire body diagonally left, cutting through the mask. It froze before laying on the floor and becoming a black puddle. King stared for a few seconds before sighing in relief.

* * *

 

 _My God! That was a lot harder than I thought!_ King cried in more relief, backing up and sitting on the bed. He covered his face with his free hand and groaned. If every battle was like this, he wasn't sure if he could do it. After a few moments he noticed someone within himself. Without thinking, Zetsubo appeared casting a blue light on him. The burning sensation he felt a bit back completely gone.  _Did I just level up?_ He said a bit in disbelief.

 _ **It seems that we gained a bunch of experience. Quite useful if I say so myself.**_  Zetsubo lightly cheered, a bit excited he gotten stronger. King sighed with a smile.

 _Well that's pretty cool, I won't have to heavily rely of medical supplies. That aside, this room._ King glanced around as he got up. The entire room had lost all the patches of static, it looked normal now.  _I'm still not sure, but If I'm right, I think we need to keep clearing out more of this static._ Returning the blade back to his hilt, King smacked his cheeks.  _Alright let's find Yukiko! I think we can clear out more of it if we follow her._

* * *

Izanami was on her break, casually watching people walk around the district. One girl in particular seemed to running around asking people if they heard anything about her friend. She smirked at the amount despair her despair bearer was causing. Speaking of which, she began to wonder how he was doing. She closed her eyes, sensing as the boy was cautiously walking around the Inn. She saw him looking around noticing that there was just a bit less static then before. She felt a smug grin appear on her face.

_I could only imagine how he'd feel if he knew I changed the rules._

* * *

King shuddered as he quickly shifted around, he felt that he was being watched it shook it off thinking it was just his nerves coming back. He crossed his arms as he phased through people, wondering where Yukiko could've run off too now. He stood over the railing trying to find a pink kimono when an interesting flash of yellow caught his eye.

It looked like a monkey, or rather a stuff animal version of one; dirty blonde fur with a light brown chest. The weirdest thing about it was that it was wearing red jeans. It was currently sniffing at the people walking by it, clearly confused as they phased though it. It started to sniff all around the Inn before running off (on all fours) towards the dining hall. King just blinks before he tilts his head.

… _Strange, I thought Teddie was the only, ya know, unique shadow._  King simply comments.

 _ **Thou seems oddly calm about all this.**_ King only shrugs.

 _At this point, this whole world is just weird. Far as I'm concerned, I'm treading on new territory._ He messed with his locks. He catches a pink kimono heading towards another room downstairs.  _Let's worry about that thing later, I don't wanna lose Yukiko again._

He catches up to her just as she's opening the door. Inside laid a woman; with black hair just around her shoulders on a futon with a rag on her head. King mouth opens in acknowledgment, instantly figuring out this must be her mother. Yukiko replaces the rag with another one, quietly looking at her mother. King squats next to them. Despite the blank faces, he could sense the amount of sadness in the both of them.

**I wish this Inn wasn't around.**

**I wish this Inn wasn't apart of our legacy.**

She quickly gets up, rushing out the door leaving King to just stare at the woman. He only sighs, scratching his cheek.  _This is getting pretty depressing. I almost wish I got the princess part of her feelings._

"Yukiko my dear…" King quickly glanced down noticing that the woman's mouth cleared up. It was a hoarse whisper but he heard it clearly. "This Inn will never fall, you'll be stuck here forever!..." Finishing her words, the static took over the entire futon. Just like last time, room gained a crackle of streaking static as she fell through a patch underneath her. King jumped back, watching as another woman rose out of the static. Wearing a fur coat, she sat on heart shaped chair.

* * *

 

**[(Jabberloop- Lowbit Funk)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWwKrJ3g-Ck)**

 

It screeched, sending a loud gust of wind at King. King, despite having his ears covered from the yell, jumped out of the way, the blast cutting through the wall behind him. King frowned, wasting no time summoning Zetsubo, quickly raising his blade to slash the shadow in two. Of course it's never easy as the shadow snapped her fingers, a small dark green orb hitting Zetsubo right in the chest. It didn't hurt but the two instantly felt that something was wrong. He felt slower, the slash coming down at almost a turtle pace. The woman casually moved around him, raising her palm as a small gust of wind started to form out of it. Luckily before she released it, King recalled Zetsubo as the blast shatter the window.

 _Sukunda…_ King sighed. While not damaging, his body felt as if he gouged on junk food(Ah… Saturday Nights). He looked at the woman, who looked upset, well for a shadow, screech once again. King called out Zetsubo, who raised his arms to block the blast, grunting but luckily didn't hurt as much. Unfortunately she felt the need to keep screaming, the wind pushing the two back. All they could do was just hold out until Sukunda wore off. After about two more burst of wind, they felt themselves losing the sluggish feeling. Blocking one more blast, the two split up, King getting behind her while Zetsubo taking the front.

Zetsubo forced her to react when he breathed an icy wind towards her, screaming to counter it. King wasted no time stabbing her in the back. It yelled as it shot straight into the ceiling. Zetsubo followed up, slashing upwards splitting the shadow in half. A black pudding formed before disappearing. All the damage to room took returned to normal, the static gone as well. King sighed before fist pumping.

* * *

 

 _Nice! That was a lot easier!_ He grinned at Zetsubo.  _I guess you could say, it was over cause the fat lady sang, huh?_ Zetsubo simply stared, but King could telling he was holding back a groan. He tapped his chin before punching his palm.  _How about, she really blew us away! Huh?_

 _ **Please…**_ Zetsubo finally groaned as he dispersed.

 _I thought you were suppose to be me? Your not fun…_ King pouted. Leaving the room, he crossed his arms, noticing that some of the walls lost it's static.  _Ah! Seems I was right. If I keep up the static will disappear. If that happens, then maybe her show will come on!_

King ran off, feeling more determined to indirectly save her. After searching high and low, even checking the dining hall where he sadly didn't find that monkey, he decided to check the hot springs. Walking towards the hot springs, he noticed that the hallway leading up to it was heavily filled with static. Deciding this was right direction, he kept going, right on the money noticing the same pink kimono by the door, another woman in a purple kimono bowing to her. King followed after her, only to be pushed back by the woman in purple.

"My apologies, but the spring is currently under maintenance." The woman said, her mouth clearing up. The mouth curled into a smile as King stared.

 _But I didn't get any negative thoughts. How can she see me?_ King thought as he backed away from the lady.

"Oh dear are you getting rowdy? I'm sorry but we reserve the right not to serve if you cause such a ruckus." She said, seemingly feeling bad as she puts a hand on her cheek. " I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Just like that, her body became filled with static. This time however, the static began to grow, taking the shape becoming more bird like. The crackling of white noise louder as it's wings spread out. The static finally cleared revealing a black avian. It had traces or purple feathers around it's neck. The biggest problem though was it's wings.

King felt himself begin to sweat. Unlike the rest of the other shadows, none of them had what this one had. It's wings was surging with electricity, each feather crackling prepared to be sent at him. He wasn't trying to joke but couldn't help but think of a certain phrase from a certain echidna.

_Oh no._

**A/N: I didn't think it would take so long to come back to writing. Between New year's and my friend coming down to visit, I never a much time to get around to it. Luckily when he left this only took me about 4 hours? (Not counting when I was goofing off) Well let's start this new years strong.**

**After all is said and done I appreciate the ones who made it this far. I truly do. My new years revolution is to start posting at least 3-4 chapters a month and actually start that persona 3 story but baby steps. Anyway till next time**


	7. The two meet again

Chatter could be heard throughout the Inn; people blissfully unaware of anything other then the fact that they were here to relax. But still.

_How can no one see this shit?!_

King was currently sprinting back to the main hall, charred spots of electricity hitting every wall and floor. It would even hit the people if the lightning wasn't phasing through them. The giant bird ran around the corner, screeching as it flaps one of it's wing, electrical plumage heading straight for King. Just barely making it out of the hallway to the main one he dove for the floor, the feathers passing right over him, hitting a few lights and shorting them out. He quickly got up and ran towards the dining hall, the avian right on his tail. Getting near a table he quickly summoned Zetsubo.

 _Getting close is way too dangerous! Throw those tables at her!_ He commanded running off to the right as Zetsubo pick up the square wooden board, chucking it directly towards the bird. The bird cawed, head-butting the table. Zetsubo flew towards another table, more in a rectangular shape. He quickly turned on swinging it at the avian, who was about to dive bomb him with it's beak. The board collided with the right side of it face.

 _Yes! Good job Zetsubo!_ King cheered from behind a counter.  _Wait a minute!..._ Despite the blow the bird didn't even react as the table split in two, it's speed remaining the same about to hit Zetsubo. He quickly drew his sword, the beak clashing with the side of the blade, but the speed and force of the bird sent Zetsubo flying back, crashing into a window.

King tried to hold back a scream as he felt the pain and feeling of shard glass scape his back, failing miserably as he slumped against a wall opposite to his persona. Eye closed, he looked up to see the bird about to flap his wings.  _Z-Zetsubo, you got to block that!_ He pleaded as Zetsubo struggled to put up a defensive stance from his position; he held up a boxer's guard as his knees went up to block the lower half of his body. A monstrous caw came as it flapped harshly, feathers hitting Zetsubo's arms and legs before a discharge came out.

King wailed, or at least would if the electricity didn't stop him from doing so. Those random uncomfortable shocks he would get from accidentally touching someone. This was so much worse. So much worse. He felt Zetsubo return to him as his body shook violently, drool slowly falling at his mouth as his blurry vision saw the shadow roar in victory. He wasn't sure what it was, but he slowly struggled to lift his left hand, managing to snap despite the pain. A small amount of fog appeared as he got enveloped in it. Never forgetting the frightening caw as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"Ki-!"

 _What's… what's going on._ His eyes slowly opened. It was still blurry as he saw a strange colored blob. It looked weird but he noticed the strain panic in it's voice.

"Kin-!" It shouted again. King groaned, everything felt a mute as he struggled to get a better look at the blob. Whatever it was, it sounded sad, almost broken.

"King!" King vision got more clear as his eyes shot open. He came face to face with another pair of golden eyes, ruined by the tears flowing out of them. He stared for a few moments, still a bit disoriented until his eyes widen.

"Mom?" he said in shock. He quickly noticed that he was back in his room on the floor, upper half of his body laying on her lap.

"Oh thank goodness!" She cried as she hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you! I came home and I thought you were just sleeping, but when I tried to wake you up, you didn't stir." She sniffed. "You didn't even budge! I thought something happened to you again!" she choked out. King looked at himself, still wearing the same clothes from before, even his shoes. On top of that, the darkness outside his window showed it was already night. It wasn't odd for her to instantly think something was wrong.

_How long was I in there for? How long was I even out for?_

_**For a while. I managed to heal up thou external wounds, but that was all the strength I had. I'm sorry.** _

Zetsubo somberly apologized. King grimaced knowing that on top of making his mother worry again, he could feel his guilt as well as frustration over his lost. Raising his arms, he hugged her back.

"I-I'm sorry I scared you." He said pulling her away, giving a tired smile. "Guess I was just more tired than I thought." He raised his hand, gently removing a few tears from her eyes.

"Was that really it?" She whispered before shaking his hand off her head. "No. I'm sure I'm just overreacting." She sighed as she let go of King. "Everything has been so crazy lately that I just got scared. I'm sorry."

"N-no I get it!" King quickly defended, scratching his head. He bit his lips quickly looking outside again. He got up and patted her head. "You want some Chinese?" he asked, anything to make her feel a bit better.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She wearily smiled. "I think I'm just going to head to bed." She must've seen a pain look in his eyes cause she pinched his cheek. "Really! Stop worrying! I just had a tiring day today." She said with a smile more genuine but he couldn't help but feel his guilt increase, simply nodding as she quietly giggled before heading downstairs. "Don't stay up too late!" she yelled as she reach her room.

Just like that, her door closed. Silence resonating in the house as King stood there for what felt like hours. He gritted teeth, clench fist and shaking body did little to make him forget what happened. Those limb ripping claws, that sharp beak. That trembling caw. To say King wasn't scared was an understatement. He was terrified but it was overshadowed by a different feeling. After gathering the nerve to perform a crime, it went wrong. After trying to fix it, it's going wrong. He can't even leave it like this cause he knows the next time the fog comes..

He wanted to laugh. He felt the need to laugh. Anything to just ignore the current hopelessness he was facing right now. But then for a brief moment he saw his mom's pained face. In another moment he then saw another face.

" _Thank You."_

It was faint of hopefulness. A renew appreciation towards life that made him think. No it made him remember why he couldn't just give up on this.

_Zetsubo… If you really are me… then you know how I feel. King said with a determined look on his face._

_**I'm ready to redeem myself.**_ Zetsubo responded, frustration turning into vigor, determined to slam a gigantic bird into the ground. King moved too his computer, typing away online. If that bird had his weakness, he simply just had to find a way to counter that.

_It's best I don't use the fog at home anymore._

_I also can't afford to mess up anymore. Even if I give them a_ _**week** _ _to rescue her,_

_I rather give them as much time as I can._

_I'm… the only one who can fix this…_

* * *

**April 18** **th** **2011**

The sky was filled with clouds as everyone walked to school. Despite being Spring, it was just one of those days where everything felt a bit chiller than normal.

A small sneeze could be heard among the pack of students close by; their eyes glancing at the person and eyes glancing with curiosity before turning away. The person just rolled her brown eyes, pulling out a handkerchief to cover her nose.

"What's wrong Saki-nee, catching a cold?" Naoki said, walking next to her.

"Probably just someone else talking about me again." Saki frowned as she occasionally saw other students glancing at her as they walked by. She'd be lying if she didn't expect this. It didn't make it any less annoying.

"Maybe you shouldn't have came to school today…" Naoki frowned as well.

"Why? I'm not going to hide." Saki said as she flipped her hair away from her right ear. "If they want to stare. Let them. It's not like I'm not used to it already."

"But-" Naoki was about to retort before she put a finger to have lips.

"If you feel that worried… you can buy me more creampuffs." She grinned with a wink. Her brother narrowed his eyes as he moved away from her.

"You mean after the ones you already stole from me!" he yelled.

"You weren't even eating them!" she retorted.

"I was saving them for the weekend!" he growled back.

"Well maybe you should've-" She would've finish her sentence but someone caught her eye. She locked onto a boy staring intently at his phone. His dreadlocks covering a part of his dark face and gold eyes. She felt her throat go dry as he passed her. Memories flooding into her for every step he took.

" _I want to help…"_

" _I should've been here sooner…"_

" _I can't claim to know her but,"_

She thought that it might've just been a dream, hoped that it was a dream. That she simply collapsed from all the stress. That the girl who looked like her and that monster was all made up. She couldn't deny it though even if she wanted to. The woman in her soul refused.

"Uh… Sis?" her brother snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to a confused boy. He just shook his as he started walking towards school. " You should probably crave that sweet tooth of yours before hitting on someone. Calories." His cheeks was than greeted by her fingers, eager to pull them apart. "Ow! Ow! Sis stop!" No one bothered to pay the two any mind.

* * *

"You see by adding this to the equation you-" Mrs. Nakayama lectures had little impact to Saki as she tapped the pen against her book, blankly staring at the clock. Only when the bell rung for lunch did she come back to reality. She quickly walked out of the classroom, not to look for food, but for him. So many questions nagged at her since she last saw him. Making her way downstairs, watched as students poured out of the classes. Dreadlocks greeted her vision, watching them head towards the stairs on the other side of the school. So focused on catching up to him, she almost bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" she said before taking a better look. She almost backpedaled when she saw the red headphones around his neck. He turned around, eyes widening almost like his seen a ghost.

"S-Saki-senpai…" he breathed. His words made her chest clench.

"Hana…" Saki couldn't bring herself to finish. Even the nickname for Yosuke hurt.  _Nickname, more like a pet name_. She dryly laughed to herself. She looked passed him noticing that the dreadlocked boy getting further away. "Sorry!..." she breathed out as she moved around Yosuke.

"W-wait!" Yosuke called out to her but she refused to turn around. She felt a hand grab hers and for a second turned expecting a pained look but instead met with a cool neutral face, the gray hair and eyes sporting it nicely.

"Senpai, please wait." He plainly said but with much conviction. Yosuke walked to his side, crossing his arms.

"S-sorry, but we really need to ask you something." He said, his eyes looking away from her. Saki turned her head seeing that the boy was completely gone. Sighing she looked back at the two boys and nodded.

* * *

"So you really don't remember anything Senpai?" Yosuke asked as the three stood by the railing on the roof; the boys looking at her while she leaned on the railing. She shook her head looking at the floor.

"Sorry. Everything was just so blurry that day that I can't remember." She wasn't completely lying. For some reason everything up to meeting her other self has been a complete blur, no matter how much she tried to remember. Between dealing with the customers at Junes and the rumors, everything just felt numb. But the past few days felt even more numb, like her mind wasn't there and her body just moved on autopilot.

"I see. I was hoping this might help with Amagi-san." Yu said with a slight frown. Saki perked up in interest.

"The heir to the Amagi Inn? Did something happen to her?" Saki question as the pained look in Yosuke's eyes made that clear.

"Yeah. She's been missing for a few days." Saki gasped at that as he continued. "Also, we're staring to think that people that show up on the Midnight channel are the ones who go missing."

She's heard of that channel before. It was something about your soulmate appearing on TV. She never gave it any thought at the time but if he mentioned it, she could only assume it was because she showed up on it at one point.

"I-I'm sorry I can't be of any help." She half-lied. She had an idea who might know about it, but to be honest she wanted to figure it out herself before making a decision.

"D-don't worry about it Senpai!" Yosuke quickly said, raising his hands in defense. "You had a lot happen to you. I'm just glad you didn't…" Yosuke paused, never wanting to think about that possibility.

She almost wanted to smile but the guilt only rose more.  _He cared that much about me and yet._  She saw Yu pat Yosuke on the shoulder, before staring back at her.

"Thank you for the help Senpai. Yosuke, I'm going to go help Satonaka-san." Yu said as he stared to walk towards the door.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." He nodded. "See ya Saki-senpai! I'm glad your back!" he said with his signature wink before following after Yu.

"Hana!..." No she couldn't call him that anymore. "Yosuke! Wait!" she yelled. The two turned back, surprised to see a distraught Saki looking back at them. She felt herself grab the hem of her skirt as she bit her lips. "I…" she paused. She didn't know what to say. She felt like she had no right to apologize. She wanted him to hate her, at least to make it fair. "I'm sorry! But I-"

"Senpai." His voice, so cool and collected, stop her from saying anything. He gave her a smile but she knew there was sadness behind it. "I always had a feeling. But it doesn't change anything. I'm still glad you're here." Saki flinched at the kindness coming from him. As far as she was concerned, she honestly felt that no one outside Naoki would care if she died.

" _I'd feel bad if I simply let her die!"_

She didn't want to cry, she really didn't want to but a few tears slipped from her as she nodded, deciding the floor looked nice. She didn't see Yosuke try to walk up to her. She also didn't see Yu putting a hand on his shoulder, slowly shaking his head. After a bit the two nodded heading back down, determined to make sure Yukiko didn't suffer Yamano's fate.

* * *

School seemed to drag on, longer then it intended but the final bell finally rung. Saki quickly packed up an left the classroom. She couldn't afford to miss him again. She made way downstairs, briefly catching the boy head upstairs on the other side. She turned around, almost crashing into someone else. She quickly apologized. She saw him slowly walk up towards the roof. Part of her wanted to call out to him, but her curiosity got the better of her.

After he passed through the door, she decided to wait a few minutes before opening it, thinking about what to say when she confronts him. After taking a deep breath she opened the door and too her surprise, saw no one here. Nothing not by the railings, the sun roofs, not even behind the- wait.

On the opposite side of the door was a wall; a small pathway to another railing, but nothing else except a huge air conditioner. Between the conditioner and the railing laid a small cloud of mist. It was barely visible, but she could make out the blurry outline. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt as if it was calling out to her. She raised her hand out, reeling back as she felt the mist wrap around her.

* * *

… _ **I don't believe that-**_

 _Shush, I'm working here!_  King said as he wrapped Zetsubo's blade as well as his hands in… rubber bands. After spending enough time online, it became clear to him, some of his favorite manga didn't exist in this world but he could never forget his favorite pirate simian. Rubber was clearly the answer, or at least if Zetsubo gets hit, it won't hurt nearly as much.  _Done!_ He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he took a few steps back. It looked awkward, but hopefully this did it.

The two were standing around the main hall as Zetsubo slowly swung the blade. King could still feel Zetsubo's doubt but shrugged. He motioned his persona to follow him as they headed back to the hot springs. Nearing a corner he leaned out, as he saw the lady in the purple kimono, standing right in front of the door to the hot springs. King side eyed for a second before looking at Zetsubo.  _No need to confront her and from the last fight, it seems as if physical attacks aren't effective. Take that huge breath!_ Zetsubo did just that. Inhaling as much as he could before sending forth the icy mist that covered the whole hallway.

The lady took the attack full force, clearly off guard as she cawed loudly before glaring at the two. "O-oh I see you're back!" a small smile gracing her. "Trying to cause trouble again?" King only gave her a ugly frown in response. "I'm going to have to make sure you stay out for good thing time won't I!" she laughed as her body started to change.

"I don't play by anime rules! Zetsubo!" he commanded as Zetsubo took another breath. Pelting her with many ice shards. It wasn't enough to stop her from transforming, but the aggravated look in the avian showed that the sneak attack was a success. With that the two sprinted off as the bird gave chase.

* * *

Saki had no idea how many times she's opened and closed her mouth, staring at everything before her. It was the Amagi Inn, at least that's what she wanted to say. The patches of static, the static faces of people walking in, even the cage surrounding it.

"W—come to -he A-a-I I-. Pl-ase en—y y-u- s-ay." The woman said for the umpteenth time as another family, all full of static walked by her or rather through her. She flinched as she looked at herself before the attendant by the door. Reaching out, her hand went right through her.

"What is this place?..." she said to herself as she kept pushing her hand through the lady.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard as Saki looked up, the lady not even reacting too it at all. She waited until another group of family came through for her to go through the door.

"O-over here you vulture!" she heard a boyish voice yell followed by a bone chilling caw. Saki looked over at the dining hall. She simply stared, sure that the person she was looking for was over there.

* * *

Zetsubo was currently holding the back the bird with his rubber covered blade, King looking for anything he could use to turn the bird's attention towards him. As the two ran around the Inn trying to beat her with hit and run tactics; which relied on King catching it's attention why Zetsubo pelted it with ice, it came to the realization that Zetsubo was the only one who was hurting it. Since then it's only be attacking Zetsubo, sending it's feather trying to electrocute the despair Nagi.

Fortunately the rubber bands actually blocked a good amount of the electricity. Sadly the electricity was strong enough get burned, leaving him with just the blade. The bird kept pecking at him, tearing away at the rubber bands as Zetsubo kept blocking.

"I said over here!" King yelled, throwing a bunch of plates at it, not even reacting to them.  _This bird is actually smart! Zetsubo doesn't have that much left on him! Damn it, what do I do here?!_ King racked his brain as Zetsubo kicked off the bird and blew another icy blast at it. It grunted but soldier through and tackled Zetsubo, slamming him into a few tables. King stumbled for a bit as Zetsubo slowly stood up and breathed on some of the tables, becoming a giant ice block. As the avian started charging him again, Zetsubo tossed the block at it, shattering across the beak. It seemed more effective as it started to stumble back.  _Is it almost done?_

It crowed harshly, it's eyes becoming more feral as it's entire body lit up in electricity. It crowed again as it started to flap it's wings wildly. The feathers crashed into everything, the tables, the ceiling, the windows. They couldn't dodge as they got pelted by feathers. Zetsubo disappeared as King leaned over the table.

 _D-Damn it… Are you serious?..._ King harshly breathed, sight getting a bit blurry. Even so he could see the avian stalked his way towards him, eyes still feral. He gritted his teeth, trying to summoning Zetsubo again but his body refused to moved. As he felt the bird near, his body starting shaking as he came to a realization.

_Am… Am I really going to die again?_

He felt himself shake more, begging his body move. Something. Please. Anything. He could only stare the bird cawed and open it's beak over his head.

"Persona!"

King felt a small amount of gust breeze by him as the bird left his vision, followed by glass shattering. He still couldn't move but he narrowed his eyes despite the blurriness.  _Did… did I do that?_

 _ **No…**_ Zetsubo painfully responded.

 _Then who-_  He could feel someone touching his back, slightly shaking him. The figure moved around to his vision. His vision was slowly clearing up as he came across a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a female Yasogami uniform with black leggings. Behind her was some green looking human in leotard robe on a cloud.

"H-how?" He whispered as she gave him a small smile. He watched her expression became more serious, watching the bird starting to get up cawing. She left him, her persona right behind her. "W-wait! It's" he started coughing as his body started shaking again.

The bird looked at the new duo who stepped up. It was getting tired of being stopped of every little thing. It's wings shot up in electricity, aimed directly at them. Saki flipped the hair away from her ear as still stared the bird down. It was odd, she should feel scared but she could over feel a strong fire welling in her as she stared with a smirk. The bird must've felt her confidence, cause it sneered before firing off the feathers.

"Fujin." She said coolly as her friend took the bag of wind behind back and swung horizontally, a gust of wind slicing through all the feathers. The bird seemed shocked but only became more agitated when it saw Saki's smile. It clawed the floor before charging right at her. A lift from Fujin allowed her to sit in her lap, flying away as the bird stop and look up, only to be greeted with any slice of wind. It wailed in agony as Fujin kept swinging her wind bag, each blow worst then the last. After a few lashes, she stopped, looking on as the bird laid twitching before slowly becoming a small black puddle. Afterwards nothing. Fujin let Saki down, giving her a small tap on the forehead before disappearing.

* * *

Saki looked around noticing that the dining hall looked as if there wasn't a giant bird in here a few minutes ago as well as the fact that some of the static was gone. She would ponder this longer if not for the groaning of a certain individual. She rushed over too him as he slowly rolled off the table and tried to pick himself up. "Hey, you ok?" she asked watching him kneel as blue sparkles surrounded him.

"Y-yeah… Sorry." He murmured looking down. She tapped his head before holding her hand out. "Thank you." he said graciously as he grabbed it. "Um…Thanks for saving me." He stiffly bowed.

"Let's… just call it even." She said, flipping her hair again, more out of embarrassment then anything else. He just nodded as he looked around.

 _It looks like half the static is gone now. The rest of it is probably coming from the hot springs itself._  He felt his body shake as he held his body up against a table.  _I need to keep going.._ King turned to Saki would seemed to notice that some of the static was gone as well. "Senpai." King said in a low voice catching he interest. "I don't know how you got here, but you should go back."

"What?!" she growled, her eyes making him back up.

"W-wait! It's not because of anything bad!" he defended, raising him arm in front of him. "This place." He said with a sigh. "This place is dangerous."

"I've noticed." She simply replied. " but what is this place?"

"I don't know." He sighed, messing with his lock. "but beating these shadows seem to get rid of this static.

"A shadow?" Saki asked head slightly tilted. "You mean that giant bird?" King gave a tired smile, sitting down and patted a seat next to him.

"I'll tell you everything I know."

And so King told Saki everything, except for Izanami's existence and his previous world. He told her about the shadows, the other world to the best of his ability, what the midnight channel really was, the fog, his vision of a giant flaming phoenix, and…. His kidnapping.

"So you!..."

"Yeah." He finished with a wry grin. "I pushed her in, but!" he clenched his hands before sighing. "It wasn't suppose to end up like this!" he shook his head. " There was suppose to be a commercial or something then…she would be ok in the end." King bit his lips, upset that that he had to lie to her just after everything she did for. "Instead I got this place."

Saki just stared, not sure what to think. This guy, the same guy who saved someone like her when he had no reason too, was the reason that another person was in this world. She was angry to think about what could possibly be happening to the girl as they spoke. Yet, strangely, she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. He had the face of regret the whole time he explained everything he knew.

"That's why you should go back." King said as he got up. "This… this is my responsibility." He slowly walked to the opened door, leading back to the main hall before holding onto one of the corners.

Saki just stared at his grim determination. He was clearly stumbling, yet he looked dead set on finishing… whatever all this was. She felt her hands squeeze as she got up and walked pass him. He looked up, a bit disoriented but confused. In one quick motion she slapped him, causing him to stumble back before landing on his backside.

 _I… probably deserved that but damn!_ King couldn't help glaring at her as his brows twitched. "W-why?!" he yelled in annoyance. She simply stared at him, a hand on her hip.

"You can barely even stand and you plan on going further? Are you stupid?" She berated causing him to flinch. She didn't let up as her glare made him feel even smaller. "You almost just died!"

 _Yeah but..._ He grimaced as he looked away. That slap made him realize how hurt he really was. Even with Dia, his body still felt sore from that attack. He growled not at her but at himself, punching the floor. "I still have to go. I have to fix this…"

"How are you going to fix it if you're dead?" She knelt down as he looked at her, surprised by how soft her eyes were. "Jf you die then who else?" she said gently. King just stared, admittedly a bit pink from how close she was. There was something almost soothing from her words. Like she really believed him, despite their second meeting being unsatisfactory. After a second, he looked away and sighed.

"…You're right." King accepted begrudgingly, pouting a bit. "At least that stupid bird is gone." If nothing else hopefully there weren't anymore further ahead.

"Good… so let me know when you're coming back here next time." She smiled patting his shoulder. He gave a incredulous look.

"Uhh… No?" he deadpanned.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because it's dangerous?" He said hoping it was simply enough to make her give up. He was wrong.

"I can handle myself just fine!"

"The bird you fought was weak against you, ya know? Not every shadow is that easy."

"Then teach me." She growled, getting fed up with his unwillingness to work with her. "You know even if you ignore me, I'll find a way back in here." He narrowed his eyes at her as a certain image began to play out in his mind.

Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than I am.

 _I'm starting to see what Yosuke means…_ King thought as he relented. He nodded seeing no point in arguing with her any longer. She grinned as she helped him up. Even though he was frowning, it wasn't long before it became a  _wry grin. I wonder if this is what Yu and Yosuke felt when they started all this._

A semblance of Trust.

* * *

The two returned back to the rooftop, Saki a bit surprised at how it was done. As expected, no one was around as the bell rung again.

 _Is that the bell for the clubs?_  He looked over and saw a few students walking out the school. He caught Yu in particular walking with Daisuke and Kou.  _Oh the sport clubs started today huh._  A groan caught his attention as he turned to Saki stretching, her arms above her head.

"I didn't think Fujin would take that much out of me."

"Ya know, if you're that tired already, your gonna be in trouble tomorrow." He teased. She glared at him for a second before smirking.

"Just make sure you don't slow me down." She teased right back.

 _Oh, I see she's got some sass._  He thought as he nodded, smiling before a thought came to mind. "Oh senpai wait!" he pulled out his phone. "It probably be easier for the both of us if we exchanged info." She agreed despite the small tinge of pink that crept up on her face as they exchanged numbers.

* * *

Since the two lived in the same area they decided to walk back together. They didn't speak to each other, rather it was used to just reflect on the past few days.

The broke off at King's house, saying their goodbyes as he walked inside. It wasn't completely dark yet so his mother wasn't home. He walked up to his room and plopped right onto the bed.  _I never thought a bed could feel so good~_ After everything that happened, he felt like he could sleep forever. A buzz went off in his pants. He reached for his phone and saw there was a message from Saki.

SK: Hey. Sorry to text you so quickly but I just can't help but think about that weird place you know?

KS: Yeah I get what you mean. It's unnerving. I think its about halfway now though. So at least I can finish it tommorow.

SK: You mean "we". I'm serious don't leave me out of this.

KS: I don't think I could even if I wanted too :I

KS: By the way, Senpai do you remember anything from that night?

SK: …No, it's weird. No matter how hard I try to remember I just can't. All I remember is seeing… myself.

King frowned, knowing that meant Adachi was safe for now. Even if he decides to confront him now, without proof, he'll just deny it and at worse he could get arrested for disturbing the peace.  _I wonder if she had anything to do with this._

SK: Honestly, at first I thought you were the one who did it. A part of me still does. That's why I wanted to confront you.

King wasn't even mad, as far as she was concerned, he was the only connection to that world when they first met.

SK: but I think it couldn't have been you. I don't like that you threw someone else in there and I won't forgive you if someone turns up dead. But I don't think you're the murderer.

SK: If you think clearing that static will save Amagi-san. I'll help. I don't want anyone going through what I did.

King just stared at his phone, feeling the conviction in her texts.  _Wasted character potential._  He could only think as he replied.

KS: I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her. Of course, we'll clear the static and save Amagi-san.

SK: right! So tmrw on the school rooftop?

KS: Yep! See ya then. Also, seriously thank you.

SK: Like I said, we'll just call it even :P

King just smiled as he put his phone down. Saki turned out a lot different then he expected. Due to how most people perceived her back in his original life, he was a bit worried that she would be, well a bitch.  _I'm glad that I was wrong._ She had no way to speak for herself so many just went off what they heard in the liquor store.

In the first time in a few days he felt lighter, like a boulder was lifted off his back. For the first time since gaining this power, he slept peacefully.

* * *

"Hey sis, where were you? I was waiting for you for awhile." Naoki pouted as Saki walked into the store. His eyebrows rose when she looked at her phone giving a small smile before looking at Naoki.

"Making a friend."

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow. I didn't think I was going to pump out two chapters in one week but here you go. What do ya think? It was a bit hard thinking of her personality going off of what Naoki, Yosuke and those two bimbos said. I think I got an idea for it, or maybe I'm pulling crap out me butthole. Next time we finally explore the depths of the hot springs. (Ghost sounds) (cough) stay tuned.**

**Welp, now that she's officially here let's give her some Info eh?**

**Name: Saki Konishi**

**Age: 17**

**D.O.B: October 28 1994**

**Zodiac: Scorpio**

**Height: 5'7(170cm)**

**Weight: ?**

**Blood Type: A**

**Arcana: Empress**

**Persona: Fujin**


	8. The depths of the Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpais are tough man.

**April 19** **th**

 _Woah! OK! That felt pretty good!_ A satisfied King thought as he stretched, his arms above his head while craning his neck. Despite all the damage he took yesterday, he felt much better today. Whether that was due to his persona's healing or simply knowing he has someone he can rely on, either way he greatly appreciated how things were turning out.

"Hey!" King heard as he saw Saki jogging to catch up to him. He stopped she reached him, slightly holding a hand over her chest a bit winded. She laughed the tiredness away greeting him with a small smile. "Morning!"

"Morning Senpai, you're sure in a good mood today huh?" King asked a bit teasingly. She nodded as they matched each other's pace to school.

"Yeah, it feels like a giant burden has been lifted. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better." King gave her a thumbs up before scratching his cheek. "Uh… Thanks again for yesterday."

"I already told you to just call it even." Saki waved him off. " I mean you saw apart of me I didn't want to show anyone." The heat rose to her face as she recalled everything her shadow said to them. "A-anyway, I can't just ignore this. Amagi will go through the same thing if we don't do anything. She huff slightly before noticing the grin King was given. "W-what?"

King snickered before twiddling with his dreadlocks. "S-sorry, It's just."  _You're so different from what I expected._ "You're looking pretty cool right now."

Saki blinked before smiling. "Well you know, I try." They both share a laugh ignoring the stares of the passing students. "You're a weird guy, but I'm glad you were the one who saw that side of me. Thanks. Just know you count on me."

"Again with being a weird guy." King pouted trying to look upset but failing. "Well you're not wrong." He crossed his arms while tilting his head. The chime of the bell caught their attention. "Oh crap! If I'm late, King Moron is gonna lay into me! Uh I'm going on ahead!" King waved her off as he booked it through the crowd of the other students. Saki just watched as he weaved through every person, hearing a him shouting a few apologies to the ones he bumped into.

Saki still isn't sure what to think of him. Apart of her still can't help but think he's just acting.

"Hey watch it!" A male student shouted when King collided into him, almost knocking each other over.

"My bad! Sorry!" King sputtered as he regained his balanced and ran into the front doors. She saw the student grumble before shaking her head.

_Something tells me he's just a dork._

* * *

_Made it!_  King thought as he walked towards his seat, steadily trying to catch his breath from that brief exercise. He sat down when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced to the right, noticing it was Yosuke who just as quickly shifted back to Yu.  _That… wasn't my imagination right? Yosuke was staring at me right?_

 _ **So it would seem.**_ Zetsubo replied.  _ **Perhaps… he feels threaten by thou presence.**_ Zetsubo added as King felt the mischief in his words.

 _What are you…_ King started before the thought of Yosuke seeing him and Saki walking together crossed his mind. He held back a laugh as he looked to the window to cover his smile.  _A-ah I could see why. With everything going on, I completely forget about that! You think now that she's alive, they could get together?!_

Zetsubo could only cough in response.

 _Geez… at least give the man a chance._ King cringed.

 _ **Rather then focusing on his possible love life, perhaps thou should focus on her instead?**_  Zetsubo remarked as King glanced at Aika, reading a book. As always, she made his face feel hotter from presence alone. King hummed as he looked back out the window. Annoyed as he was, his persona had a point. He didn't have anymore time to dwell on it as Moorka came in and yapped away. At some point during the lecture he glanced at Chie, downcast, nothing like the energetic girl he once knew.

_Just wait a little longer, I'll clear the way for you guys…_

* * *

**(Yuki Koyanagi- Cross Colors)**

The final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. King wasted no time packing up his things. The faster he got to the rooftop, the faster they could rescue Yukiko. He heard Nami chuckled as she cross her arms and leaned towards him.

"My aren't you in a hurry." She said with a smile as King side eyed her. His irritation only increased as her smile widen. "Did you know, I joined a club today?"

"Huh?!" King's eyes widened as he shifted his body toward her. "What made you do that?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

She chuckled again. "My aren't you curious. Just a second ago you had no interest in me. I simply decided that I'm going to watch you, I might as well experience a high school girl's life is first hand."

"Just another experiment to you." King muttered before shrugging. "Well you have fun with that, later." He quickly made his way out.

"Good luck Shimi-san." Nami sing sang earning a twitch from him.

King took a deep breath hoping to clear the frustration away.  _No point in getting upset over her, right now I need to focus on one thing._ Despite that, he still wanted to make sure they were ready. He took out as he made his way downstairs.

 **KS:**  Hey I'm gonna make a quick stop by the Central District. I wanna make sure we're prepared for anything.

 **SK:** Alright! I do have some painkillers and bandages if those help.

 **KS:** Oh wow you thought ahead, you're pretty reliable. Still you'll need a weapon. You won't always be able to rely on your Persona.

 **SK:** …Actually.

 **SK:** I have a weapon.

King had to squint to see if he read that right.

 **KS:** But… when did you?

 **SK:** You see…

* * *

"You brought them with you?!"

So that might've been louder then King intended but luckily, no one was up on the rooftop again. Saki was sitting on the air conditioner, an assortment of knives and darts on her lap. She grinned sheepishly trying to ignore the stern glare she was receiving.

"I mean I appreciate how dedicated you are but seriously?" King scolded. "How'd you even hide those throughout the day?" He saw as her face become a bit more red. "You know what, it's fine I don't wanna know." He scratched his cheek.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! I don't have a magical fog where I can store things!"

"Alright Alright. I'm sorry. Let's just go already." King responded hoping to just sweep this moment passed them. Putting on the glove he snapped, melding them into the cloud.

* * *

King managed to land on his feet this time. The blissful feeling ending rather quickly when Saki body slams him, the ground ever so lovingly welcoming his face. He sighs as he lifts his face a bit.  _Maybe one day…_  He turns his head to see Saki sitting right on top of him. She quickly removes herself from him as she dusts herself off.

 _ **These moments are reminding me of some of thou romance novels.**_ Zetsubo snickered.

 _Hey! Don't you start that again!_  Seriously he would appreciate if the gods or goddess in this case would stop making these awkward situations. He sighed, letting his head fall. Eyebrows rose as he noticed something different  _Wait a minute… the platform!_ The platform indeed changed a bit from before. What was once a silhouette that was back to back with King as well as one of the portraits, was filled in with Zetsubo and Saki respectively.  _It… filled in the blanks? Does that mean there's three more people who get involved In all this?_ He wondered seeing as the other portraits were still blacked out. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Saki asked. He saw the brief look of concern in her eyes. " You can't go all quiet on me now, I'll get nervous." She tried to say it as a joke but the impact didn't land. Still, it was enough to shake King out of his thoughts.

"Sorry! I was just surprised." King quickly apologized. He turned towards Yukiko's platform. "Alright let's go."

* * *

The two made it the entrance of the twisted Inn. However, not only were they greeted by the static faced people, they also saw shadows roaming about the halls. Small blobs crawling along the floor and some floating around in the form of ghosts.

"Well… this is a thing." King said with a blank expression. Was this the Inn's way of saying that the tutorial was over? Well he still had someone to teach as he glanced over to Saki, who despite showing such bravado earlier couldn't hide the nervousness on her face. "Don't worry Senpai, it'll be ok" He gave her a thumbs up hoping it would calm her nerves.

"Alright… Alright." She said between each breath. "I'm ready. So what do we do first?" King hums for a second.

"Well first!" King points a finger at the shadow floating around in front of them in the form of a gun. "We gotta get you some experience! " He says as excitedly as he can, a toothy grin forming.  _Hopefully going into this with confidence will help her._  "I doubt any of these guys are as a strong as that stupid bird so we can handle it!"

"Right…" Saki replied clearly not convinced. But she shook the feeling off, she told herself she would change and she won't back out now. She took a deep breath as she felt the card forming in front of her. Fujin was ready and so was she.

"You look more relaxed now." King grinned, scratching his cheek before holding his card out in his hand. "Come on Zetsubo!" he crushed the card revealing the long caped ice warrior. Saki stared in awe. "Don't stare too hard. He might look cool, but he's kind of a goof." King said proudly only to get bopped on the head by him. "That kinda hurt you know!" he groaned rubbing his head, Saki covered her mouth holding back a smile.

_He really is just a dork._

"Alright enough messing around. Let's do it Senpai!" King sent Zetsubo forward, slashing the ghost like shadow as it split into three hands, two black hands and a white one.

**(Jabberloop- LowBit Funk)**

The three hands danced around on their fingers, an aura of irritation emitting from them as King and Saki got into their battle stances.

"Of course you guys would be back…" King grimaced before perking up. He had to stay confident for Saki right now. " Alright Zetsubo hit the black hand with bufu!" The Izanagi did just that, spewing out an icy mist towards the hand that backed away in fear before the white hands came and took the blow for them, slowly becoming frozen in the process.

"They!..." Saki gasped, surprised that these creatures would go out of their way to protect each other. As far as she was concerned, these things only cared about killing people. She glanced at King who simply sighed while shrugging.

"Well this would be a good time to talk about weaknesses and strengths." King spoke as they saw the hands break out. "So there are some shadows that can take attacks better than others. For example those hands are really strong against Ice." He points to the black hand who was giving fist bumps to the other two. "That one on the other hand… no pun intended isn't so lucky.

The two white hands looked towards King and leapt at him and quickly recalled his persona to block one of the hands while blocking the other with his wooden blade. King recoiled a bit but managed to push it back and swing at it, grazing one of it's fingers as it jumped back. Meanwhile, Zetsubo also pushed the other white hand back and grabbed it. It struggled under his grip, desperately using it's thumb and pinky to escape. The black hand in turned attempted to save their friend by launching a fireball at him, but Zetsubo stood his ground.

_Uh… What are you doing?_

_**Just watch.**_ With the hand holding the shadow, he held it out, flames engulfing both them as the white hand gurgled before being reduced to ash.

"Shimi-kun!" Saki cried out as she watched him kneel and clutch his left hand.

"Motherfu!..." King hissed out in pain due to the burning sensation being transferred over.  _At least tell me what you were planning so I can brace for it next time!_ "Don't worry about me, focus on the black hand! I'll take care of the other white one!" King grunted as said hand rushed at him again.

Saki watched as the hand attacked King with what looked like a kick, King rolling away and standing up, sword behind his back prepared for it's next attack, not noticing that the black hand was aiming at him. She couldn't just keep watching anymore. Pulling out a knife and with surprising accuracy, she flicked it right at it's middle finger. The black hand just barely noticed as dodged, the blade grazing its thumb it the process. It turned to her, now finding her to be a nuisance fixed itself into a snapping position. Saki stood adamant, a blue card forming in front of her.

"Blow it away Fujin!" She bellowed, slashing the card as a bright light took over the room. King glanced for a second, catching a glimpse of the wind goddess and smirking before returning his attention to the white hand. The black hand snapped, releasing the fireball as Fujin swung her bag of wind, slicing winds clashing with flames causing a small explosion. Saki looked at her persona before nodding at each other as the smoke began to clear.

The black hand stared at the smoke, deciding if should shoot again before knives and darts flew out. It twisted out of the way only to run into Fujin, a dark ball of energy forming out of her hands. Unable to change directions, it took the attack head on as the dark energy tore it's body apart. It was blown back a few feet and struggled to stand only for another ball to engulf it instantly. It cried out before disappearing.

* * *

King blankly stared at Fujin's brutality as Zetsubo finished off the other white hand.  _Remind me to never piss her off._  He held out his hands like a camera, watching Fujin return to Saki's side, the Senpai with a hand on her hip flipping her hair behind hers.  _The cool elegant and reliable type, a foil to a goof like me._

"Hey what are you doing?" Saki questioning the stance of the boy.

"Nothing!" King grinned putting his hands down. "I couldn't even give you a full on tutorial but look at you! Already wiping shadows out easily. You're really reliable!" King praised not noticing the small pink rising on her cheeks. "So how do you feel now?" he asked even though he was sure of the answer. They nodded, turning towards the hall that would lead to the the hot springs.

There were a few more shadows in the way, most of them being hands while some of them being those balls with long tongues. The duo were getting more confident working with their personas as well as each other as they dealt with each threat accordingly. King sigh in relief, acknowledging how much easy these fights are with another person, watching as his partner finished off another shadow.

"Hey Senpai, how are you so good at that?" That being her the knives that were currently lodged in the shadows decaying body.

"My family used to play darts a lot, and It became something I liked doing whenever I wanted to relax." She replied heading to pick them up. "I never thought I'd be using them for something like this." A sheepish smile graced her lips. King hummed as he nodded, once again reminding himself not to piss her off.

* * *

The made it to the hallway leading to the hot spring room. To Kings relief, the lady wasn't standing in the away anymore. Walking over he noticed that it there was no door, in fact there was stairs leading down somewhere. The walls held dimly lit candles but passed that he couldn't see any further.

"I was expecting another room not some stairs. Wonder where it leads." King wondered aloud before heading down. Saki gestures him forward saying there's point in thinking about it. As they walk and walk the only sounds being the creaking of the wooden boards echoing. Further down they noticed some steam surrounding them. King rushed on ahead, making out the area in front of him. "Woah…"

**(Another place- Hiroshima- Topic)**

Gone was the medium size hot spring of the Amagi Inn and in place was a mass landscape, filled to the brim of four, no five? There might be more but there were multiple hot springs laying about the smooth cobble floor, each about the same size or a bit small then the spring he knew. As he expected, they patches of static were worse here, along the floors and walls even in water themselves.

"Huh?! What is all this?!" Saki gazes out in shock. "Why is this place so huge?!" She had no time to ponder as a bunch of laughter rang out across the springs. King and Saki looked around as a man spoke.

" **Man that Yukiko sure is beautiful. What I wouldn't do to get with that."**

" **Haha! You plan on taking the Amagi challenge?"**

" **Is that what they're calling it nowadays? Ha! Sure, I'm game!"**

 _Oh so it really did mean that._ Not that King was thinking it was anything actually pure but that pretty much confirmed it for him. Saki simply had a disgusted look on her face as they started hearing various boys attempt to "ask" Yukiko out.

" **Yukiko if you aren't doing anything after school, would you like to go somewhere with me?"**

" **A-amagi Chan if you're not doing anything this Sunday…"**

" **Hey Yuki-chan why not stay around…"**

_**Yuki-chan, Amagi- Chan, Amagi challenge this, Amagi challenge that!** _

_**I'm sick of it all!** _

_**If it wasn't for this damn Inn, no one would even look my way!** _

_**Now everyone just looks at me like a prize to win.** _

_**Even…** _

"…Damn." It was all King could say. What else could be said about all that? She's been dealing with it since birth. As a gamer, you got to see a very small part of it but here? She had to deal with it possibly everyday since growing into the woman she is now.

Amagi…" Saki muttered. Is this what she's been dealing with for so long? Saki always thought that Yukiko had a good life, friends, family and career before even going to college and admittedly resented her a bit. To hear all this, it was almost no different from the rumors that she herself dealt with when she started working for Junes. "Shimi-kun! Stop standing around!" She didn't mean to snap at him but her resolve to save Yukiko only increased.

"You right! Alright let's-" King couldn't finish as the water splashed his pants. "Ah! Shit that's hot!" He screamed, backing away from one of the springs clutching his leg. Saki rushed over to make sure he was ok, the boy already calling Zetsubo to soothe the pain before inspecting one of the springs. Upon closer inspection, the water in them were bubbling rather rapidly.

"Hot springs? More like boiling. Let's try to move carefully."

The two carefully walked around, doing their best to not to get close to any of the splashing water. It was a little hard seeing through all the stream but they managed before hitting a dead end. In front of them were two flames adjacent horizontally to each other. Behind those was another spring, unlike the others that were circular, this one was rectangular from wall to wall, gushing out water that they were sure of was even hotter then the other springs. If that wasn't even the steam rising from this spring was so thick, they couldn't see anything up ahead.

Saki considered using Fujin, but could feel how hot the stream was from here. She wasn't about to subject herself to getting burned. "A dead end." She sighed.

"Nah, usually in situations like these, it means there's some puzzle we have to solve." King shrugged while inspecting the floor to see if there's anything out of place.  _Although when they were rescuing people, wasn't it just a dungeon crawler?_ He pondered. Maybe he was just a special case.

 _ **I'm sensing something from the flames.**_ Zetsubo notes as King decided to look at the flames. Indeed they were off as a dark flame occasionally flickered in them.

 _Oh, my gamer senses are rubbing off on you. Nice find!_ "Senpai, over here!" King waved her over before pointing at the flames. " I think these might have something to do with it."

"Maybe our personas can blow them out?" Saki suggested as King grinned.

"I like the way you think!" King called his persona out and wasted no time in using his ice breath on the flames. The dark part of the flames got pushed out, lingering for a bit before disappearing. A small light sparkled around the flames, looking much brighter than before. They noticed the spring's stream was less intense than before, they still couldn't see over it but the heat dialed down a bit. "Well I'm glad it's that simple, thought we would've had to find some holy water or something." King said messing with his dreadlocks.

Saki chortled in agreement. "Still, that means there's a few more flames around." King let out a disgusted sound.

"Back tracking, the bane of wasting my time." He sighed before shrugging. "Ah well, let's go Senpai."

* * *

They scoured around, fighting shadows and finding multiple flames to put out, some of them hiding behind the stream of the springs themselves. Putting them out, they noticed the stream getting less and less visible. Hell, some of the springs themselves lost all water, revealing a treasure chest at the bottom.

"Treasure chests?" Saki was a bit dumbfounded as King leapt at the chest, his gamer side coming out. "This is like those games Naoki plays."

"Pain aside, It honestly is Senpai!"He quickly pointed out, his eyes lighting up even more as he popped the chest opened. Inside was a wooden sword in the shape of a katana, a brown almost red color. King took it, swing it a couple of times noting how easily it cut through the air compared to his current one. "Now this is a katana!" King admittedly swooned as he swung it around a bit more.

… _ **Did you just-**_

"Alright let's go find the rest of those flames!" King quickly spoke hoping to try out his new blade on any shadow that opposed them. Saki just followed him whilst shaking her head.

To his dismay, they never found any shadows only more flames to put out. But purifying another flame, the steam completely dispersed. They could make out the entire room and what's more the hot springs weren't scalding, in fact it wasn't even hot, lukewarm at best.

"Hey we did it! Let's head back!" King cheered as they ran back. As they hoped the long spring was just like the others. Looking across, they saw another two more springs. One of them was far off to the left and another one was passed the long spring, this one much bigger in circular shape. Both still retained the problems of the heavy steam, but they figured they'd worry about that when the time comes. When they passed over they heard something. They looked around but saw nothing. It got a bit louder as they walked closer towards the middle spring.

_Is someone… crying?_

_**Please… save me.** _

_**You always do…** _

_**I know you'll save me…** _

It's coming from the other side!" Saki pointed out. With a nod they ran around the spring, coming across a two figures, both wearing a pink kimono. One was laid flat on her back while the other was kneeling over her, hands to her face. They both froze at who it was.

_It's Yukiko!_

They both ran towards the two, stopping right in front of them, unsure of what to do next. No one moved as "Yukiko" kept crying.

"W-what do we do now?" Saki asked glancing between the two Yukis and King.

"I… I don't know!" King admitted. He didn't even expect to run into Yukiko again, he was jut expecting a big shadow that was causing all the static. He held out a hand towards the Yukikos, not really sure what else to do when his body jerked forward. "What the?" The cloud on his glove hand was pulling itself towards the two Yukis. King tried to pull back but the glove was prepared to reach out to them.

"What are you doing?!" Saki shouted out to him.

"I honestly have no idea!" King shouted back as the glove pulled him right to "Yukiko". They starred, at least that's what he assumed as he nervously laughed.

_**A-are you here to save me?** _

King blinked as "Yukiko" continued to stare at him. After a bit he nodded, a wry grin gracing his lips. "Yeah, I want to help you. He figured he'll just let the glove do its job. The glove guided him to Yukiko's chest before "Yukiko" screeched. King reeled back covering his ears as she became sobbing even harder.

_**You're not here to save me!** _

_**You want me just like everyone else.** _

_**No! Only she can save me!** _

A roar echoed across the room as King got blown back, luckily begin caught by Fujin as the duo looked at the pair of red eyes that sprawn behind "Yukiko". The steam cleared around it, the beast roaring again as it looked down at the two persona users. It was a dragon… A ten foot slim dragon sporting light brown hair and a green track jacket to cover the upper half of its body.

_**My dragon prince!** _

The dragon roared again as the duo quickly separated and go into their stances. King calling out Zetsubo, as the two personas began to stare the beast down. King frowned as he prepared to do whatever he could to take this beast down but still…

_Why can't it ever just be easy?!_


	9. The Trial of The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!

**You'll protect me, won't you my prince?**

The duo and their personas held their stances, taut as the dragon eyes went from one to the other. It snarled, splaying cold air for every growl. Saki unintentionally took a few steps back, the sudden cold sending a shiver down her spine.

It didn't go unnoticed by the dragon, roaring whiling raising it's body towards the sky before flying towards the Junes Senpai. A hitched breath left her as she stood frozen.

King cursed as Zetsubo made his way towards them. The dragon roared again, releasing a spiral energy wave of ice. Without her user moving, Fujin had little choice but to tank the attack. Thankfully she didn't have to, the caped warrior getting in front of them and splitting the wave in half. He quickly looked to make sure the two were ok before jumping, clashing his sword with it's talons. King rushed over to Saki, still in a small daze. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to her senses.

"Hey you alright?"

"Sorry… I—I don't know what came over me."

"Don't sweat it. I've started to notice everyone tenses up when seeing their weakness."

A clash rang through their ears, looking up as the dragon circled around Zetsubo, frequently clawing at the warrior in a zig zag motion. Faster and faster, Zetsubo found it harder to keep deflecting the talon strikes.

 _Stop staring and help him!..._ She looked at Fujin, who seemed to waiting for the word. A nod was all the wind goddess needed to join in the fray. The dragon currently had Zetsubo pinned in the air, both claws trying to reach his chest only being held back by steel. Fujin's hands came together and shot a dark ball at the dragon.

The dragon quickly back off as the ball shot passed them. Zetsubo spun his body counterclockwise, swinging his blade right down to which the dragon shifted and the blade hit nothing but air. Using that moment, the dragon spun it's own body, using the momentum to whack Zetsubo in the jaw with it's tail.

"Tch." King groaned, a bit of blood rolling down his mouth. "It's really fast. Senpai, think you can slow it down?" A smirk rose on her face as she looked to her persona.

"Leave it to me! Fujin!" Saki beckons and Fujin takes her bag of wind and spins it, round and round as a ball of wind starts to form in the center. The dragon currently had Zetsubo back on the defensive, blocking most of the strikes to the best of his ability. "It's ready!"

"Zetsubo!" King called out. The warrior blocked one more attack before pushing it back and flying away. The dragon flew off in hot pursuit, spewing an Icy breath attempting to slow him down. Zetsubo crossed his arms taking the blast head on. King cross his arms, feeling a chill run down his spine.  _Thank god I'm resistant to Ice it still kinda hurts._ The persona users watched as the dragon drew closer, talons out ready to strike. They smirked before Zetsubo moved to the right coming face to face with Fujin, a giant ball of condensed wind being held within her hands.

With a palm, she pressed into it, a giant circular wave of wind blasting out the ball. It hit the dragon dead on, it roared out as it tried to move, fruitless as while the wind didn't hurt it as much, it's force was too much. It's movement stopped, Zetsubo's eyes lit up, raising his sword as he flew towards the dragon. With all his strength he swung down.

**N-no!**

"Yukiko" screamed out in horror unable to bear her protector being split in two.

"Yes! We got it!" King cheered as Saki sighed in relief.

A clang reverbed out throughout the springs, everyone blinking in confusion as Zetsubo's sword not only fail to cut the dragon in half, but the warrior was also reeling back, sword above his head as he vibrated away.

"…Huh." King blinked, his eyes being replace with a black dots.

"It's immune to physical attacks…" Saki followed, her eyes doing the same.

**Ahaha! O-of course! My prince is very strong!**

"Yukiko" laughed nervously as the duo blinked at her.

King was the first to shake out of it, face palming at his realization that he was completely useless. The dragon seemed to pick up on that as it's eyes turned to the wind goddess. With the warrior still shaking she was vulnerable. It roared, releasing and icy wave that blew away the wind away and went straight for her.

"Shit, Zetsubo come on!" King cried out but it was too late, blast it Fujin dead on. She dispersed as Saki screamed out, her body slumped. "S-senpai!" He quickly kneeled down. He tried to touch her but flinched at how cold she felt. Still grabbing her shoulder, he shook her. "D-damn hey wake up!" A small groan left her.  _Thank God!_ He sighed in relief.  _Zetsubo! Stop messing around!_  He yelled at his persona as he finally stopped shaking.

He quickly took a look, seeing as Fujin was nowhere around and Saki was around, he could only assumed what happened. He looked towards the dragon who was roaring in victory. His eyes darken as a bright green aura stared to glow around him.  _Sukukaja?_ King questioned as Zetsubo dashed towards the dragon faster then before, punching it right in the nose. It didn't react to the punch but got irritated regardless, swinging it's talons at the warrior only for him to vanish. After a few moments they saw him a few feet behind the dragon.

 _Woah you gotten faster. Hurry and lead the dragon away!_ Zetsubo nodded, looking at the dragon and wagging his finger at it. King held back a laugh because he swore he saw Zetsubo wink as the dragon got pissed off. Seizing the moment he flew back to the long spring, the dragon following with all it's might barely keeping up.  _8\. 9. 10!_ King recalled him just when the dragon struck, hitting nothing but air. The dragon looked around in confusion as King quickly summoning his persona again to heal Saki, heat and color returning to her body as hers fluttered open. She looked from King to Zetsubo to the giant spring in the middle before gasping.

"You ok?" King asked worryingly as she slowly sat up. Saki nodded as she rubbed her forehead, embarrassment catching up to her quickly. She was suppose to be helpful and instead was being a burden.

 _Again…_ "Y-yeah. So-" Saki started before being cut off.

"Sorry… I didn't know it was immune to physical attacks." King frowned, eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry to ask but can you still fight? I need your help." Saki stared at him. Surprised that not only that he wasn't upset for failing, still wanted to rely on her. A feeling of pride over took her, determined not to fail him again as she nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" with a small smirk, King leaned in and whispered before Saki grinned in return. "Yukiko" sneered at the two's willingness to keep fighting. Didn't they already see that her prince was invincible.

**I don't know what you're planning but my prince won't lose to you!**

"I guess we'll soon see won't we?" King teased as Saki summoned Fujin again.  _Zetsubo can you give that to Fujin too?_

 _ **Of course.**_ Zetsubo responded emitting the same green aura on the wind goddess.

"That's new." Saki commented as King scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"I uh… got it after you got knocked out." King shyly replied, acknowledging how cliché that must've sound. Saki hummed deep in thought before commanding Fujin to start her part of the plan.

The dragon flew back seeing that the girl and beast on cloud were back. It growled taking a deep breath aiming for the two persona users, only for it's jaw to be snap shut by Zetsubo. The icy breath went back inside it's body, it didn't hurt but left the dragon in a coughing fit as it looked as Zetsubo flicked it on the head before flying away. The dragon snarled, about to gave chase but stopped. It stopped to think.  _Blue…fast…annoying…doesn't hurt._ It glanced at Fujin who was spinning her bag of wind again.  _Green...unsure…might hurt… weak…_ The dragon turned to Fujin and flew straight for her. King flinched not expecting the dragon to straight up ignore Zetsubo.

 _These shadows sure are something… ok then Zetsubo go after Yukiko!_ His persona looked back at his user in skepticism before nodding. "Hey prince! Your princess is in danger!"

The dragon stopped in it's tracks instantly turning indeed to see the the warrior heading straight for it's princess. It roared as it's body snapped, darting straight for him. As soon as the dragon reached, Zetsubo turned and tackled the dragon. He wrapped his arms around it's body as the dragon wiggled harshly. It started clawing at Zetsubo's back, King holding back the screams as he felt every sharp stab course through his own back. Zetsubo kept pushing the dragon farther and farther until all the two could see was stream.

They were in the center of the Hot spring.

"S-Senpai!" King's voice hoarse out.

"Fujin! Do it!" Saki commanded. Fujin appeared above the both of them, another giant ball of condensed wind in her hands. The dragon seemed to realize what was happening but it was too late. A gust of wind blasted the two down towards the spring. It's water bubbling rapid as if trying to claim a victim. The dragon clawed ever more at Zetsubo, but he absolutely refused to let go. The two began to spin with the wind as they got closer to the water. With all his might, Zetsubo launched the beast into the water before being recalled by King. A giant wave splashed upwards, and all that could be heard was the wailing of the dragon.

Fujin wasn't done yet, feeling humiliated for being taken out in one hit she lifted her hand a dark ball forming. The dragon continued to splash in agony unaware of it's impending doom as the ball crashed into it. It got sent all the way to the bottom of the the spring, it's body oozing black as the water followed it to who knows where. The water in the spring became to spin like a typhoon, going down like a drain. The wind goddess watched as the last of the water left, leaving nothing but a giant hole at the bottom. She swung her bag of wind in victory before disappearing.

* * *

The duo sighed; King kneeling trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his back, while Saki sat on her butt still feeling a bit chilly from the attack.

"I think…" King panted as Saki looked over too him. "I think Fujin gave her prince the royal flush." A stupid grin was left on his face as he snickered. Saki just blinked before rolling her eyes a small smile following.

"That's really bad." She retorted only causing King to laugh a little harder.

**I-impossible!**

The two looked at "Yukiko" who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

**S-she's not suppose to lose!**

**She's the only one who makes this stupid place bearable!**

**I-if she's weak… then what am I?...**

King groaned as he got up, slowly walking towards "Yukiko". She backed away in fear as he neared closer.

**N-no! Get away from me!**

She scuttled away, trying to get away from the ones who killed her prince only to trip over the real Yukiko. King drew closer, his eyes having a blank look as he stared at the two Yukikos. "Yukiko" held her arms up too her chest and closed her eyes, resigning to whatever fate they had for her. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're pretty strong Yukiko."

Her body froze, not comprehending what was said. She opened her eyes to see concerned eyes staring at her.

"I'm… kinda sorry we killed your prince, but you're not weak at all Yukiko." King weakly apologized. "Let…let me help you." He begged. "Yukiko" mouth opened and shut as she slowly nodded. She fixed herself, letting Yukiko lay on her lap as he kneeled, the cloud on his glove hand glowing as he neared her chest. He looked at "Yukiko" who watched on nervously. "I won't hurt you." He comforted. With another nod from her his hand rested on her chest.

His eyes widened as his hand seeped through her body, a yellow glow surrounding her chest. His hand moved around searching for something. It found what it was looking for as he felt a shock course through his body. He hissed away from it only for his hand to lean back towards it. King frowned before sighing and in one swift motion latched onto it. The object hissed and crackled as King pulled it out of her body.  _What the heck…?_

It was a ball of static. The best way to describe it was those scribbles from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He couldn't explain it in any other way as the ball started to crack, streams of light coming out before bursting around the three. King squints, waiting out the brightness. After some time everything dims downs as the two Yukiko's come into vision. His brows furrowed in surprise, when he sees "Yukiko". Her face is cleared up and now she's wearing the same pink dress she does when they run into her at the castle. She looks at herself then her sleeping self before looking at King. A mischievous grin and sultry gaze bores into him as he blushes from the sudden attention.

**You said I was strong right?**

**Pfft! I doubt it but I learned something.**

**My prince simply wasn't strong enough.**

**So I think I'll go searching for a stronger one.**

The new "Yukiko" looks King up and down. A strange shiver going down his spine as she licks her lips.

**How bout it stud~ wanna be my new prince?**

King opened his mouth only to slam it shut multiple times. He knew the answer right away was to say no.  _Oh god, would it really be that bad?_ He quickly shook off the dirty thoughts that was starting to follow. "S-sorry, I don't think I'm prince m-material." He looked away, trying to scratch the blush his cheeks. She pouted before giving up all together. She lifted up Yukiko and gave him a smile.

**That's a shame.**

**Come on then! Let's fine ourselves a strong prince!**

With that the girl ran off into the fog giggling. King just sat there agape as Saki walked up to him. She bent down, putting a hand to her cheek as she poked him with her other one. " You looked like you were enjoying yourself." King slowly turn his head to the smug grin of his Senpai. His lips curling downwards as his brows twitched.

"You… can't prove nothing!... Woah hey, the static is gone!" King pointed out. They looked around, not a speck of it around. Without the hiss of the white noise, it sounded much more peaceful as they heard the calming waters of the springs around them. He did note that one spring still had the rising steam but decided to worry about it later. He snapped his fingers, allowing them to return back.

* * *

They returned back to the school roof. The two groaning from the pain now that the adrenaline rush ended.

"My freaking back hurts…" King complained as he slumped against the wall.

"I'm so tired…" Saki followed, sitting across from him. "But we did it! Amagi should be safe now right?"

"Yea. As long as that commercial shows up we should be good."

"I think it's raining tonight so we'll know for sure."

 _That's kinda convenient._  King hummed in agreement as slowly got up. He held out a hand for her to take. She took it gratefully as he pulled her up. She patted herself before putting her hands behind her back.

"Well I have work tomorrow, so I'll be going on ahead." Saki said as she headed for the door. "I'll try to stay up for the channel." Saki said, although she was mentally sighing. Her body ached for rest to the point she would pass out the moment she hit her bed.

"Nah don't push yourself, I'll let you know if we succeeded or not in the morning." He said with a thumbs up. If she had to work and it was as tiring as Yosuke said it was, he wasn't gonna let kill herself for something that only last a few seconds.

"Alright. Thanks!" Saki beamed, feeling bad but grateful for having an understanding friend. She started to walk only to see King walking right beside her.

"I just realized I was gonna go straight home too… but It felt too awkward to ask now." King sweat dropped.

"Pfft!" Saki giggled earning a frown from the dreadlock boy. "You really are weird Shimi-kun."

"Ah whatever!" King pouted before a wry grin rose from him.

* * *

The two separated at his house, King giving Saki a wave before heading inside. He got inside and saw that his mom was sitting in the living room watching TV. She was still in her work clothes so it probably wasn't that long ago.

"Huh. Well this is rare. You're home early today."

"I got out for good behavior." She teased before patting a seat next to her. He rolled his eyes but smiled as he took a sit next to her. "So how's school?" She asked leaning into him. He scratched his cheek trying to think of something but all that came out was.

"It's about the same?" She pouted, reaching for his cheeks and pinching him lightly.

"You always say that!" She whined. "How about friends? You never talk about them." She didn't want to say it outright but she was worried about his lack of social activity. Her son would usually stay in his room all day if he wasn't going to school or out for a jog.

He winced. He couldn't talk about them cause he never really had friends. "Well ok, I made a friend recently." He held back a snicker seeing how his mom's eyes lit up. "You remember the girl in the hospital?"

"Oh! Konishi-san! Oh you became friends with her?!" she said clapping her hands together. With an embarrassed nod, she smiled. "That sounds so sweet! I feel like she needs friend. I don't hear it often but sometimes I hear people talking badly about her." She said somberly while King hummed in agreement. "Seriously I'm happy you made a friend!" She quickly perked back up, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "So which one is your type, Konishi or Nakamura?"

"I knew it was coming!" King flicked his pest of a mother in the forehead, A snicker radiating from her.

"But seriously, I'm glad. It's only been a feel weeks but it looks like you changed a little." She beamed. King frowned but it eventually turned to a smile as the two continued to talk about other things, his mind lingering on how he at least became much braver than before.

_Maybe just a bit._

* * *

Midnight neared, his mom already going to bed and wishing him goodnight as King stared a TV in his room, yawning as he struggled not to lay down. He heard the rain smacking against the window as he look at the time.  _30 seconds left_. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. He held his phone out towards the TV, prepared to press record. He knew that the recording with the DVR wouldn't work so he wanted to try it with his phone. Not for perverted reasons he assure you. He was simply curious, he promises.

The Tv suddenly turns on and Yukiko appears making a kissy from the bottom of the screen.

"Good Evening!" Yukiko waved with a wink. "Today, I, Yukiko Amagi am going guy hunting to grab me a stud muffin!" She fires hand off like a gun. "It's a non- scripted hunt!" She beckons the screen to pan over to the castle behind her, a red vortex swirling out from the door. "Yukiko's Hunt for prince charming! I'm fired up! My unmentionables ready to go!" As she winks, actually patting herself down there before drawing a heart with both her hands. "As well as my heart!" She giggles before running off to the castle, the screen starting to pan up as she does so. "Here I go!" And with that the TV shut off.

King stared for a few more moments before sighing and laying back on his bed.  _We actually did it! They should be able to take care of the rest from here! What's tommorow?_ He scrolled through his phone, looking for the calendar app and saw that it would be April 20th.  _So 9 days… Yea I know they can do it before then! If nothing else I just have to barge in there myself. That aside…_

A wicked grin comes, scrolled to his video app and clicked on his most recent recording. As the video started up, he hoped for the commercial to pop up again but all he got was a black screen. He clicks his tongue turning off his phone, a single tear running down his cheek as a small blush appears.

_It's never easy!_

* * *

"…" Within another house, a boy sat, speechless at what he just saw. Ringing slightly startles him as he looks over his shoulder. His phone was ringing the caller ID being Yosuke Hanamura. He picks it up instantly. "Hello?" There's a pause but he can here the small gasp of surprise.

"Oh good you're awake. So… you saw it too right?"

* * *

**April 20th**

King decided to wait by his front door, texting Saki that he would walk with her today. A few minutes pass before he sees her, arms over her head stretching. "Morning senpai, ready to… go?" He paused, holding back a snort as she rubbed her eyes.  _She's kind off a dork in her own way._  With a nod the two headed off.

"So she'll be ok now?" Saki asked before yawning. As she expected, she passed out as soon as she hit her bed. King gave a small thumbs up while nodding. A sighed escaped her as she smiled. "That's good, I don't know what we would've happened if that wasn't the end of it."

 _Oh Senpai… we only just begun._ "You're telling me, but at least we can relax for a bit."

Saki smiled again before becoming serious. "Hey." She leans in, King slightly turning his head in confusion. "I know you through Amagi in, but you never threw me in right? That means there's someone out here who can do the same thing right?" King slowly nodded starting to understand where this was going. "I… I want to find the person who threw me in. I want to find out way they wanted me to die!..." Saki said in a harsh whisper, clenching her fist looking straight at the floor. King just looked a bit of sympathy and regret knowing that he can't just tell her right now.

 _I don't know what Izanami will do!_ King cursed as he put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched as her head rose up to see a grin and a thumbs up. "Of course, you didn't even have to ask to be honest."

"Of course not." She slightly teased before smiling. "Seriously, thanks Shimi-kun."

"It's what friends are for." King smiled again before pondering. "Also I think stealing food?" he pointed out as Saki chortled, slightly pushing him away.

"Don't tempt me, my brother says I have a knack for doing that a lot to him." The conversation spiraled off to them talking about food as they neared the school. Saki smiling all the way there except for when King commented on the fact that she seems like the type to steal food.

_This is kind of nice._


	10. The Dancing (Man)ager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clubs? Clubs.

It was the same thing over and over for as long as Yu Narukami could remember. Move to a new school, be polite to acquaintances, maybe join a few clubs, but mainly just study for six months to a year before his parents moved again. Their job required them to always be on the move. The first few "friends" he left behind hurt at first, but as time pass and as it became more frequent, he grew numb to it, knowing there wasn't much else he could do. As long as he studied and was able to take care of himself he knew he'd be fine in life. Another transfer came around, this time overseas.

" _We can't take you with us, so you'll be living with your Uncle for a year."_

Yu curtly nodded. He understood but it shouldn't be any different. As long as he studied and was respectful to everyone around him it would be the same as always. This year, however was possibly the craziest year Yu ever had to deal with. Then again none of his years had him living in a place where someone got murdered whilst another world existed inside a TV; or the fact he could summon a god! He could still feel the prickle of excitement coursing through his right hand when he first summoned him. It was something new, something refreshing, and he felt like he broke out the cage of redundancy.

"Yo!" He heard someone call out to him. He slowed as a faux fawn hair boy with red headphone ran up to him. "Sup man!"

Yosuke Hanamura. He was the first person Yu could feel himself calling a friend. He was from the city before coming down a few months before him due to his dad becoming the manager of the Junes here. Most of the folks of Inaba; mainly people who owned stores in the Central District didn't take it well as their own business dwindled cause of it. As a result, Junes was treated with disdain, even though people still chose to go there and Yosuke himself became a complaint box. He seemed to be able to handle it well. At least that's what he thought until a shadow version of him came out when they went to investigate the other world. It went on and on about how Inaba and everything here was such a pain in the ass. And when it started talking about Yosuke using Saki as a excuse to come back here, he lost it.

" _You're not me!"_

The shadow changed. A grotesquely huge shadow who intended to kill everyone there. His power defeated it and Yosuke ended up with the same power as him. After talking with Teddie they came to the conclusion that's how Mayumi must've died. It didn't explain Saki, but hearing how terrible she came out there was no denying that someone was throwing people in the TV with the attempt to kill. That dream he had, it was starting to make a bit of sense. Maybe he was suppose to use his power to help people. A smile left him as he turned to his new found friend.

"Good morning Yosuke." Yu greeted. Did you finally give up on your bike?" he chuckled as Yosuke flinched and scratched his head in annoyance.

"Ah man, dude don't remind me!" Yosuke huffed. That bike was his pride and joy and it helped him get to school and Junes relatively quickly but this morning as he was getting on, the tire popped, leaving him with little choice but to walk. "Anyway, you said you saw it yesterday right?" he lowered his voice making sure no students around them could hear. "You think it means Amagi-san is in there for real this time?"

Yu hummed. " It's the first time this happened, but I think so." Neither of the two victims ever had something like that before, but then again they were thrown in a day before the fog. "We'll check with Teddie today."

Yosuke nods in approval. "Yeah, I thought so too." He crosses his arms and sighs. "It sounds messed up but I hope she's in there, at least then we can reach her before it's too late."

Yu quietly agrees, as they neared the school he still couldn't help but wonder.  _How did Saki Konishi survive?_  Teddie was very adamant about the fact that no one could leave that side without him opening the way back for you. But he did admit he sensed two people at the twisted liquor store. If that's the case he could only think of two possibilities.

1)The one who threw her in, felt guilty and somehow got her back out or,

2)There's another person who has the same power as Teddie and saved her.

She doesn't seem to remember anything so that doesn't help and if there is another person, they can't just rely on a random factor. As things are, the most the two can do is focus on finding and rescuing Yukiko themselves.

* * *

Mr. Morooka growled as he shifted through the papers in the teachers lounge; the club forms in particular. They were just barely meeting the number of members. This was unacceptable! Kids these days, always on their Makebook and playing video games. These kids needed the value of social activity. He grumbled looking through the names of his homeroom.

 _That Hanamura brat works with his dad. Hmph. Narukami already joined the soccer and drama club. Satonaka… Tch she needs to study more. Tanaka just joined the Music club yesterday._   _Shimi…_

* * *

King yawned, a slight smack on his lips as sat at his desk. He was early today; in fact he was the first one here. The tired look didn't hide his euphoric sense of accomplishment; a wide grin on his face as he replayed what Zetsubo and Fujin did to the dragon.  _It was like you hit it with the Hidden Lotus._

 _ **I must admit, it did feel cool to toss a dragon.**_ Zetsubo replied with a slight blush.  _ **Although what surprised me was how well thou worked with the Empress.**_

 _You think so?_ King wondered.  _It felt pretty normal to me. Wait._  He cocked his head.  _She's the Empress? You can tell what she is?_ He felt his persona nod.  _Huh… then what am I?_

_**Thou and I art the Adjustment.** _

_Huh, I never heard of that before._  King blinked.  _Well whatever._ He felt himself become giddy again, thinking of when Fujin blew up the dragon.  _Senpai is something else. It's like DLC only I can reach._

 _ **Oh? Sound like thou might be smitten.**_ King could only roll his eyes at his persona's mischief

 _Oh shut up. There's nothing wrong with swooning a little over a cool person. Saki seems like a_ cool _cat._ King nods to himself. Minutes pass as more of his classmates start to piling in. Yu and Yosuke show up, both deep in thought. King chortles a bit knowing what they must be thinking about before his eyes rest on a tuff of blue hair walking in. Again her calm eyes entrap him, a light blush painting his cheeks.

She catches him staring and for a second King sees her lips curve upward, but maybe that was his imagination; he was already too busy scratching his cheeks with a nervous smile to notice. She walks up to him, acknowledging him with a nod before sitting down.

 _Oh man._ King sighs blissfully.  _She as cool and adorable as ever. Ugh._ He begins tapping away at the desk a bit irritated.  _Why do I always get like this around her? And after she helped me so much. I need to at least say good morning!"_ "Ai-chan!" He slightly flinched as she turns around, feeling his mouth go dry as she stares neutrally, but damn it he has no reason to be this nervous it's just a good morning. With a grin he said. "I just wanted to tell you…"

"That you look beautiful today."

Time between the two slowed. Or rather just for King as his words slowly replayed in his head. A bead of sweat followed by another. Then another. He kept his confident smile but inside…

_Ahhhhh! OHHH MY GOD! I didn't mean to say that! Eventhoughitstrue, That's like instant weird territory._

_**But thou art weird.** _

_You're not helping!_

"…T-thanks." His thoughts were broken by her words and King realized three things. First her voice squeaked. Second, he could see the small pink dusting her cheeks and finally three, the most important, she was smiling; a small smile but it's still a smile right? She quickly turned back around leaving him to mull over it.

 _Zetsubo…_ His persona cringes as his master's face suddenly turns more gentlemanly; his facial features become softer as sparkles bloom out.  _Is it ok to be this happy?_

_**Thou art an idiot.** _

"That's quite the creepy look Shimi-san."

King flinched as he quickly turned to Iza… Nami sitting in her seat, a palm resting on her chin staring blankly at him. "What the…! Where—"

"From the door, you were simply too engrossed with your fantasies to notice." She simply said, a hint of disgust edged in her voice.

He had no retort, he could only frown _. Ouch. You know, just because it's true doesn't mean you have to say it…_

"By the way, congrats. I have to say I'm a little impress." Nami praised with a brighten smile. "I wonder how well you'll manage in the coming days."

"Thanks. I think." Warmth tingled across King's face. He wasn't sure if she was genuine about that or not but he really did feel proud. He did his part now he could only hope that Yu could do his. Then the bell rung as Mr. Morooka walked in, and just like that that feeling was gone. The third angry beaver bore his eyes into the dreadlock boy before turning to the class to start the day. Even though he just dealt with a dragon yesterday, he couldn't help but shudder.

_The hell was that all about?_

* * *

Mr. Morooka didn't even give King a chance when the lunch bell rung, telling him to go straight to the teachers office. Whispering went around as he sighed and got up to leave, but not before looking at Yu and Yosuke who were sitting around the depressed Chie's desk. He weaved through the droves of students rushing to get the best bread, all the while trying to stay calm. The anticipation was killing him to the point he worried that someone, somehow saw him kidnap Yukiko. Those thoughts were short-lived however, he knew he would've be caught by the police already if that was the case.

King blinks at the forms slammed on Morooka desk.  _They're… club forms._

"Your lazy ass hasn't done anything since coming here!"

 _Excuse me?!_   _You just gonna ignore how I was looking like the half Japanese Fat Albert last year?_ King wrinkled his brows, but inwardly sighed. Dealing with King Moron, he learned that you couldn't escape from his lectures no matter how hard you tried. You just had to take it.  _I swear he would get upset if you breathed wrong._

"Well that changes now! From now on you're the manager of the basketball team as well as a member of the Dance club!"

King was outraged. "W-wait! Two clubs?!"

"Yeah that's right, got a problem with that?!"

 _I can think of few piano man! He_ mentally sneered as his right hand twitched as if his sword was there. There was nothing wrong with thinking about swinging on him.  _I… don't wanna do all that!_

_**Now hold on a second. Perhaps, he might have a point. I know thou art upset, but think about it! Wouldn't this help you change in some way?** _

_He could change these…!_ King already had a indignant response ready but.  _Ugh! F i n e._  His persona won out. Zetsubo was right. "No problems at all sir." He mock saluted.

"Hmph." Morooka for a second almost seemed pleased. "The basketball club meets every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The Dance club meets every Tuesday Thursday and Friday got it?!" King simply nodded. "Well get out of here already!" Morooka waved him off "And don't try using this as a way to get with girls punk!" King's eye twitched as he turned away from him.

_Y o u r e t h e o n e w h o p u t m e i n t h e c l u b!_

* * *

It was a hard fought battle but she did it, Saki managed to snag not only Taiyaki(2) but also two Anpans(3). She actually had to thank Fujin. While the feeling wasn't nearly as strong. She felt lighter on her feet as she glided through the students who battled their way to the stalls. She hummed a small tune(4)walking around front hall. She considered going back to her class room when familiar dreadlocks crossed her path. "Hey, Shimi-kun!"

"So King Moron forced you into the clubs?" The two headed back to his classroom so he could get his bento; which consisted of fried rice and general tsos chicken. No one else was around so they decided to just hang out there. She sat on a desk as she bit into her Taiyaka, humming happily over the sweet bean paste.

"Pretty much." King sighed before tearing into a piece of the chicken.  _Hmm a bit salty. I could do better._ He thought as he chewed.

She pondered a bit before smiling. "It sound like it could be fun."

"Feel free to take my spot then." He offered.

"Sorry, I'm too busy." Saki apologize with a wink, before turning her attention to one of her Anpans.

King quietly watched her enjoy the pastry, small smile gracing him as he picked up another chunk of chicken. They were comfortably eating in silence.  _Hmm_. For a second his vision flashed back to when he used to hang around his old friends, goofing around as they all ate together. He suddenly felt wistful his eyes softening over his food.

_I didn't think I would miss this so much._

* * *

"What?!" From the rooftop a shriek could be heard. The green jacket clothe girl shook at Yosuke. "You're telling me she's in there now?!"

"H-hey calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Yosuke! She wasn't in there when we checked before, why now?!"

You see, at some point during King's adventure through the twisted Inn, Yu, Yosuke, and Chie went back to the other world(5). When they saw her form on the midnight channel it only made sense for her to be in there. But no matter how hard Teddie tried, he just couldn't sense her; more precise he felt his nose get shocked every time he thought he had something. Chie refused to believe that and ran off in a random direction.

Stun by her recklessness the boys gave chase. They came across what looked to be a Dojo(6), something out of an old martial arts movie and inside lied not only Chie but a shadow version of herself. It began to talk about the "true" reason Chie was so desperately trying to save Yukiko. Her impish grin as Chie denied everything; that she really came because she truly cared about her. It didn't matter to the shadow. It pushed on until she broke.

_ "You're not me!" _

Those words again triggered the shadow to transform just like Yosuke's; this time a yellow masked dominatrix sitting on three school girls. This one was stronger then the last one but Yu and Yosuke managed to defeat it and just like before, Chie ended up with a persona. Even after accepting herself, a sense of melancholy hung around her. If Teddie couldn't find Yukiko then, her shadow will kill her. Teddie promised that he'll keep trying find her, but till then there was nothing they could do. So why are they saying she's there now?

"There was a show on the midnight channel last night. Amagi-san was in it." Yu explained. Chie's eyes widen looking at Yosuke for confirmation.

He crossed his arms as he sighed. "Yeah… she was talking about looking for a stud muffin in a castle."

"…That doesn't sound like Yukiko at all." Chie defended. Yukiko was way to shy to talk to any boy by herself. She just couldn't imagine her like that all.

"That's what I thought too. Yukiko-san doesn't strike me as that kinda girl. Yosuke agreed with her

"Either way, we might have a lead now. Let's head to Junes when school's done." Yu concluded. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The three walked back to class; Chie lagging behind. Yu slowed his pace and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll save her." He said sincerely.

Chie felt her cheeks warm up at his gentle stare. Confident; he sounded so sure that she would be ok that she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we will." Maybe with Yu leading them they definitely will.

Up ahead Yosuke blinks as he sees Saki walk out their homeroom. She didn't notice him though, already heading back up the stairs. Confused he walked in seeing that King was the only one in there.  _Again?_  He shook his head ignoring the feeling in his chest. As if physic, King turned his head, awkwardly raising his hand to greet him. Yosuke quickly looked away, irritated over this new feeling of his.

A bead of sweat rolled down King's chin as he looked away, finding the window more interesting.  _No~ don't get the wrong idea!_

_**That dream of being close to them slips even further away.** _

_I cry every time._ King sighs.

* * *

The final bell rings, a sigh of relief for everyone in the classroom as they pack up to leave. King groans as gets up.  _My plan to actually do nothing today is ruined._ He watches the Investigation Trio leave, a bit faster than usual.  _Good luck you guys._

"So, Shimi-san." Nami speaks up diverting his attention. "What do you plan to do today?" She asks getting up. He twiddles with he locks with a sigh, his eyes narrowing Mr. Morooka walking out

"King dumbass forced me into a few clubs. So I got to head to one of them today."

Nami chuckled as they began to walk out; casually slipping by all the students as they made their way to the practice hall. "My, it sounds like you don't want to go."

King grumbled. Being apart of a club didn't bother him. In theory it helped a lot; it would allow him to try to be more social towards the other students here and it also helps in the future with college. It was just the involuntary act of being in one that set him off. In the end he simply shrugged. "Eh, I'll be alright."

"I'd be disappointed if something like this dishearten you." They walked down the stairs.

"What about you?" King asked. "Any "special" plans?" Actually using his fingers to air quote special. All he received was a pure smile. His brows twitched but decided not to say anything to it. The two finally reached the entrance to the Practice Hall.

"Well good luck Shimi-san." She said with enthusiasm, honestly weirding him out.

"Thanks I guess." He said cautiously, watching her walk off. Asecondlater _his_ headtilted _. Did- did I just have a casual conversation with her today?_ It was brief but there was no hostile or teasing intent except for when asked of her plans.  _Should I even bother trying to understand her?_

 _ **Quite the enigma that woman is.**_ Zetsubo added. King scratches his cheek in agreement. He didn't have time to think on this however, he's got a team to manage.

* * *

Rubber sole shoes squeaked across the hardwood floor. The bouncing coming from the orange sphere.

"I'm open!"

The hard smack against a pair of hands, followed by the swish of the basket. King watched with nostalgic smile, watching the guys play a mock game. His vision split to when his friends played at the park everyday during the summer when they were younger. Even though he was the worst, it was still fun.

"Alright guys, take five!" The guys groaned in relief, quickly piling up at the benches. One of the boys noticed King standing around like a fish out of water. His blue hair swayed as he wiped away the sweat with a towel before approaching him.

"Yo!" he said with an easy-going voice. "How's it going? Are you looking for someone?"

King nodded. "I—I was told to come here today?" He was confused. Did Morooka not tell them about this?

"Oh!" The boy gasped. "Are you the new manager?"

"That's what I was told." King shrugged. Nevermind, guess he did.

"Ah dude thanks! We can really use the help!" He grasped King's hand, vigorously shaking it. "The names Kou. Kou Ichijo!" he followed with a dazing smiling.

"Ah… King. King Shimi. It's nice to meet you." He returned the greeting. Kou started to stare King, before crossing his arms.

"Although I have to say, you look more like an actual player then a manager." Kou admitted.

 _I—I can see why you would think that._ King thought with a snirk(7) as Kou spun to his fellow teammates.

"Hey guys! We got a new manager!" Kou called out. Instantly the boys looked around the gymnasium, until their eyes rested on King.

"…Y-yo" King waved awkwardly. Instantly they groaned in disappointment.

 _ **Well aren't you the popular one.**_ Zetsubo snarked.

"Aw man are you serious?"

"I thought it was gonna be a girl."

"That's the only reason I stayed today."

 _Well shit aren't we off to a good start._  Not that King was surprised. The games and anime showed that aside from Kou, girls were the only thing on their minds. Though he couldn't help but wonder why Morooka gave him a role that usually girls partake in.(8)

"Hey c'mon guys." Kou frowned. He admits that he was expecting a girl too but maybe with a guy around his team might actually take things seriously. He turned back to King, an apologetic look on his face. "Don't let them get to you."

"It's fine." King waved him off. "So what do I have to do?"

"There's a binder right over there." Kou pointed out to the clear white binder by the end of the bleachers. "The coach isn't here today so he told me to tell you to look through it." He turned back to the team. "Alright breaks over! Time to switch up!" The team groaned once again as Kou shuffled the team up. Before heading back to the court he turned back to King. "Thanks again man!"

King scratched his cheek, a bit embarrassed but nodded. With them starting up the game, he had nothing else to do but to look through the binder. As he inched closer, perspiration ran down his face as he looked at the "binder". The binder was filled to the brim with papers; papers he was sure had to do with rules, regulations, injuries and a bunch of other things. He slightly struggled to pick it up. He sat down with the heavy weight on his thighs.

 _Binder my ass! This things a bible! Oh the amount of hate I feel for the beaver right now._ King a few more complaints, he decided to look through the binder. As expected it pertained to everything he expected as well each members name and position.  _I have to do my best to remember these names won't I? They aren't just some NPCs_. He kept going over the names of each person, etching it into his brain.

As King kept reading and Kou and the team kept playing a girl; a considerably beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes walked in, surveying the gym with disinterest. Her eyes rest on Kou briefly; who currently pulled up another shot, before setting her eyes on the boy with the binder. He was a bit interesting to her. But just as quickly she lost interest, walking out before anyone could notice her.

King looked back up, yawning as he watched his team play on. He wondered if he'd even be able to finish this book today(probably not).  _I wonder how Senpai is doing right now?_

* * *

Saki blankly watched Yosuke and the transfer student get taken away… Let's roll back the clock shall we?

* * *

Yu was sitting at their "secret headquarters". Yosuke said he had to make a quick stop home for something. Whatever it was he didn't say. As Chie and him made it to Junes, she decided that she would go check with Teddie promising that she won't rush off ahead again.

He decided that it would be better to wait for Yosuke, so he didn't think they went on ahead without him. So in the meantime he made origamis out of napkins while thinking about everything that's happened so far. The man in his dream came back again telling him about how building friendships would make him stronger. Which would explain that sound of glass being smashed. But he was glad to know it only worked with people who genuinely wanted to bond with him. So he didn't have to worry about fake friendships.

 _"Hey!"_  Yosuke's voice broke his concentration and then he wished he never looked up. Yosuke came running to him with two knives; kunai to be precise and a large katana. For a perceptive man, he was really oblivious to the stares of everyone around them, pressing Yu into which one he preferred.

 _"Yes, we got two suspicious males; armed; disrupting the peace."_  Yu sweat dropped overhearing one of the policemen radio all this in.  _This isn't good._

Chie was elated. Wait should she be happy that her best friend was actually in a dangerous place? Well of course not, but now she knows she can reach her. Teddie was excited when she came back. He said he could now sense someone. He was quick to assure her that Yukiko was safe until the fog disappears in this world. At least as safe as she can be. With renew vigor, she rushed back out about to tell them the good news. They could finally reach her! They could save her! They can… get arrested?! She blinked as Yu and Yosuke got pushed into a cop car.

_I was gone for five minutes! What happened?!_

* * *

The sun was setting. Practice was finally over and King. Well.

 _Ok… I'm a little pissed._  The rest of his "team" just left leaving everything laying about the gym.

"Can you handle it manager? I got somewhere to go." They hit the him with various excuses, not even feeling a little bit sorry over it.

"You don't have to do all this man." Kou apologized.

King let out a breath of annoyance "Well someone's got too right?" Well on the bright side he wouldn't technically be on his own for this, his left hand twitched. He began reaching for the basketballs when he noticed Kou doing the same. "You aren't tired?"

Kou shook his head "Dude I'm not gonna leave you to do all this."

"Yo Kou!" Another boy walked in, wearing a Yasogami tracksuit. He had brown hair and eyes and the most prominent feature was the scar across his nose. He looked puzzled at everything strewn about. "Practice isn't over?"

"No it's over. They just tried to push it all on our new manager." Kou sighed. "They were pretty upset over the fact that the new manager wasn't a girl."

Kou's friend clicked his tongue as his looked at King who picked up a basketball. "That's lame man. At least they won't waste their time ogling." King looked at the basket then the ball; he was at the three-point line and the urge to shoot came to mind so he did. The ball swished into the net. He whistled as he walked up to King. "Nice shot man, you sure you want to be a manager?"

King nervously grinned. " It was just a lucky shot I promise." The scarred man held out his hand.

"If you say so. By the way, the names Daisuke. Daisuke Nagase, captain of the soccer team." He greeted with a grin. King shook it gratefully. "Alright, I'm gonna help out and then Kou, you gotta treat me to some ramen!"

"Ah dude not cool!" Kou exasperated. "How about whoever cleans up the least has to pay." Daisuke winces but before he can make a retort he points at King. "Shimi-kun you're in this too!"

"W-what?!" King thinks he's got to be joking, but watching him rush to pick up the equipment; and seeing Daisuke busting ass to do the same, he could tell they we're serious.

 _ **Thou hast better hurry, unless paying for three people sounds nice.**_ Zetsubo quickly advised. King scrambled for every piece he could pick up.

"Woah look at him go! Looks like you're paying Daisuke!"

"Not a chance!"

* * *

In no time flat the whole gym got cleaned up; sweep, mopped and everything locked up in the gym storage. The three boys panted as Kou locked up for the day. They couldn't decide, or rather Kou and Daisuke kept saying the other lost so King offered to lose. He was fine with it, the money from the shadows made up more than enough for the three of them. With that out of the way they made their way too the diner.

"I gotta say though, you're really quick on your feet." Kou said to King. I guess I got myself a reliable manager." King scratches his cheeks with a small blush as Daisuke wraps an arm around Kou's shoulder with a grin.

"Yeah, for real!" Daisuke adds. "I'll trade you my manager for him."

"Hell no! You already got Narukami!" Kou scoffs. Daisuke puts him in a headlock while Kou starts punching at his stomach.

King face twitches in amusement as they argue back and forth.  _They're really passionate about their clubs. The other guys are assholes but if it's like this with these guys, it might be fun!_

They entered the diner, a waft of noodle goodness clogging up their noses. King was disappointed that Aika wasn't around, his cheeks warming as he thought about her facial expression this morning. But as promised he paid for the other two; Kou ordering a beef bowl while Daisuke got the Tonkotsu ramen(9). He, himself, also got a simple beef bowl, but even then he marveled at the presentation. 's food was always great.

"Food after a hard day of work is the best feeling!"

"Especially if it's free!" Daisuke spurred receiving a slap in the back of the head from Kou.

"Snrk." King snorted.  _I—I mean you're not wrong!_  Again he was feeling nostalgic. He couldn't call them close friends, but he was really enjoying himself. Still he mind wandered.  _I hope those guys are doing ok._

* * *

Yu was currently holding Chie back from killing Yosuke… in a police station.

* * *

The three boys separated saying their farewells as King headed home. He was already laying in bed preparing for dance club tomorrow. He took out his phone, sending a message to Saki. He fumbled with the text; tapping away and deleting the words, realizing that the last few times were just related to the other world. He shook off the bad vibes; it wasn't like he was asking for a date.

**KS: What's it like working for the man again Senpai?**

Surprisingly Saki responded back really fast.

**SK: Could I go back to the hospital? Jk! It's fine. How was your first day managing a team?**

**KS: Everyone was mad I wasn't a girl. Well except for the team captain.**

**SK: A wig should help.**

**KS: Lol maybe I should show some leg too while I'm at it then**

**SK: Gotta work with what you got! ;)**

King had a dumb grin on his face he laughed.  _Seriously… what a waste of character._ King kept telling her about the rest of his day while Saki contemplated on whether or not she should tell him about what she saw that afternoon.

* * *

**April 21(Thursday)**

"Ok." Yu slowly spoke. "No more distractions." Yosuke and Chie nodded; Yosuke avoiding the seething glance from Chie. Yu sighed as the three of them left the school. They lost a valuable day, but thankfully the guys now knew that she was in fact in there. That only begs the question. Why would she show only after the broadcast? Does it take time for it to happen? Or maybe she was blocked off? If it was the latter, that only led to so many questions that Yu honestly didn't have time to think about. Right now his goal was simple; save Yukiko.

* * *

_**Ready to get thou funk on?** _

_Never... say that again._ ( _Seriously who are you?)_  King walked to the towards the dancing room. It was located on the second floor practice hall. He tried to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Unlike basketball, which he was ok at being terrible at, something about dancing always scared him. He always felt like an idiot when he danced freely (the Carlton dance comes to mind). So he never did.  _Damn, I should at least tried to join something else._ He cursed starting to regret not doing so yesterday. He could hear the sound of music already playing as he neared the door.

**(LTJ- I don't want this groove to ever ends)**

The music blasts out of the room and down the hallway. The classroom itself is cleared out; desk mushed together into the corners to make a clear space in the middle. A boom box bleats loudly as King stands flabbergasted at one of the three students doing a cartwheel. Another one jumps in with a front flip, and with grace, sticks and elbow out while his other arm forms an upside down L. He does a freaking split before somehow reversing his motion and stands on his toes before doing a spin. The two cheer him on, his sheen of sweat dancing with every single motion.

 _Bruh, the hell kind off club did this man send me too…!_  King continues to stand agape as a girl now jumps in, swaying her hips like a belly dancer before spinning then doing a backflip into a split.  _…Nah._  King decides.  _I can't be here. I'll take whatever crap Morooka gives me for it._ He could already not dance but these guys dancing like they the protagonist of a dance manga. He attempts to back away of to bump into something.

"Hey, man their ain't no reason to be scared." The boy spoke with a voice of confidence. But King oddly couldn't help but think how… "funky" it sounded. King quickly turned around and gasped. He was a bit taller than King by a few inches, his features were slim in general. His skin color was a bit darker than his but what stood out the most was the afro, pristine and curly as ever.

_Oh shit it's the boy!_

Everyone knew him as Funky. His real name unknown to everyone except the teachers, who for some reason decided not to say his name. He was pretty popular with the students for his riddles and overall a pretty cool dude.

"I take it you're the new member?" Funky asked with excitement. King hesitated to answer, there was just no way he could join, but he felt uncomfortable disappointing someone at the same time. King couldn't decide but Funky made the decision for him, pushing him in. "Hey brothers, New member incoming!" King stumbled as he fell back. He blinked a bit as he stared at the three dancers who surrounded him.

"This is our new member?" The boy with the snow white spiky hair asked. King found his hair interesting, roots of black hiding under it. (10)

The girl hummed in interest; her short red hair brushing against her cheek.

The other boy helped King up; he took note of his slightly buff build and long purple hair. "Don't be so rough with the new recruit Funky." He scolded with a surprisingly soft voice. Funky pointed his finger at his friends with a toothy grin.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! C'mon, You know I didn't mean anything harm bro! Besides." he turns his finger to the defensive King. "He got scared watching you three go all out!" The three flinch in sync, scratching their heads in embarrassment. King held back a smile, their actions reminding him of those NPCs in Final Fantasy 8. The white hair boy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's our bad new bro. We got too excited!" He was seriously apologizing about it. The girl followed him, putting a hand on his other shoulder nodding in sadness.

 _I didn't think I'd meet someone more quiet than Ai-chan._  But he did note that she was much more expressive.

"Now, Now." Funky began, his voice directing all of them back to his grin. " This ain't the time for tears, we should be celebrating! We're finally an official club!" The three behind King gasped. Finally they didn't have to worry about making space for another club or worst, being force to disband.

"W-wait!" King spoke up. "I—I haven't even agreed to it yet!"

Snow dramatically took a step back "New bro, A—are you actually not joining?!" King winced as he tried looking away, instead turning to the red hair girl, her red orbs filled with sadness.

King cursed at his weakness of not saying no, but there was just no way he could keep up with them. "I mean… it looks like you guys were having fun. But I'm just not good at things like this."

"So what if we're good?" Funky's eyes darken as he took a step towards King. He could feel he atmosphere thicken as he took another step. The three quickly backed away from King, only making him more nervous. "So what if you're bad?" Another step placed him in front of the dreaded boy. Funky was only a few inches taller but right now he felt like a giant as he raised his hand. Even with every shadow he dealt with so far, he flinched as he braced himself. With a quick motion Funky… poked him in the chest, a returning grin forming on his face. "Dancing is all about letting loose! He spun back and struck a pose sticking a finger high into the sky. The red headed girl, out of nowhere draped him in a red velvet cake while the purple hair boy smiled.

"Poetic as ever." He couldn't help but say.

"So what do you say brother? Feel like cutting loose?" They all looked at him eagerly. With such a fire that King felt like he could do anything.

"Just letting you know, I'm serious when I say I'm bad." He smirked

* * *

"Izanagi!" The black capped warrior was called on just in the nick of time to block an oncoming attack from a gigantic knight. Yu quickly backed away as Jiraya swooped in; throwing a massive amount of shurikens Izanagi disappeared as the blades flew passed him. The knight raised his shield and sword up in defense, leaving him wide open for Tomoe, who flew in from behind and shot her Crescent blade right into the back of it's head. The knight dropped his weapons as black blood oozed out. Before hi was nothing more than a puddle.

" **Aww. You took out my prince."** The three pants they turned their attention to the look alike. Her eyes lighting up creepily.  **"Well if you really are my princes, you'll see me again soon. Tata!"** The look-alike lifts up her dress a bit before running up the stairs.

"Wait! Yukiko!" Chie tries to give chase, only to fumble. "Damn it!" She curses, that battle took more out of her then she expected. She sees blue sparkles suddenly surround her; the outer wounds slowly disappearing while her muscles start to ease up. She pouts when she turns to see it was Jiraya but is still grateful.

Yu steadies his breathing, assessing the situation.  _Yosuke is playing it off but he's just about done; keeping him on healing duty must've been hard on him and Satonaka…_ she took a nasty blow from a shadow a few floors down but she pushed herself forward, something he could honestly admire. But it would be foolish to continue on as they are. "Let's stop here for today." He heard Chie grunt but is a bit astonished when she agrees with him.

"Don't worry Chie, tomorrow for sure!" Yosuke quickly assures her.

"Mmhm, your friend is really close, you better bearlieve it!" Teddie agrees.

"I know, I know. I just want to get her out already. I can't imagine what she must be going through." Chie sighs.

Yosuke clicks his tongue. " It must be rough for her for sure. Damn!" he swore. "I bet that bastard must be sitting pretty right now that they think the job is done."

Yu didn't have a response to that but he was sure the perp must've been some criminal mastermind to be able to throw Yukiko in without anyone knowing.

* * *

King was in a corner poking at a wall. He found the sound of grinding his finger on the wall more pleasant, than the laughter of Funky and his crew.

"You… you weren't…" The white hair boy known as Snow couldn't even finish his sentence; howling in laughter as he gripped his stomach. "I can't breath!"

The girl known as Crimson found her voice as see covered her face to muffled herself but horribly failing.

Crocus was probably the nicest of the four, not laughing nearly as hard but he also had to cover his face to stop himself from looking at the dreadlock boy.

 _ **Thou truly weren't kidding.**_  Even Zetsubo laughed as his master's whole face turned purple.

"Alright… Alright!" Funky wheezed forcing himself to stop laughing. Slowly the rest of them stopped laughing as well. Snow decided to just lay on the floor. "There's" Funky coughed collecting himself, but Snow saw through it but he held back another laughing fit. "There's nothing wrong with what you did. I did tell you to cut loose. King didn't respond, instead choosing to squat and scrape of the paint.

"Let's help him." Crimson suddenly said. The three boys looked at her with wide eyes. She almost never spoke even with them around. "It's our last year here anyway!"

Funky hummed in thought. She was right, it was their last year together. They had this "club" since their first year and with them gone it wouldn't even be a memory. He looked at King, who was glancing at them.  _A disciple huh?_ His grin grew wide as he walked up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he threw up a thumbs up. " How about it brother, you down for that?"

"We'd really like to have you. It'll be hard but you'll become great at it in no time." King found solace in Crocus's calming words.

"Or at least it won't be what ever the hell that was." Snow joked before his head kissed the floor, courtesy of Crimson.

King took it all in. They still wanted him to join even seeing his famous "Carlton dance". If he had to be honest with himself, he always wanted to dance. It always looked so fun, but now they we're offering him a chance to do so. He couldn't hold the smile back as his thoughts uttered.

_I'm gonna be history's strongest disciple! ... I mean dancer._

* * *

They didn't do much for the rest of the day; King ended up just watching the four, deciding to have a dance battle. They all moved so fluently that he was floored. Could he really become even half as good, hell even a quarter as good as them? He shook the thoughts off as the bell rung. Watching them have so much fun, the nostalgic feeling once again came around. He rubbed his eyes.  _No, I told myself I wouldn't cry over that anymore._

"Hey new bro, you didn't hear the bell?" Funky walked up to him. "C'mon we're celebrating your initiation with some tofu!"

King bloomed as he got up and walked next to his new club mates. Kou, Daisuke, Funky, Snow, Crimson, Crocus.  _I'm making so many new friends in such a short amount of time!_  King really hated to say it, he really hated to say but.

_I have to thank Morooka for this._

* * *

Saki stretched her arms above her head as she walked out the front gate of Junes. She did not miss work at all. Between pulling extra work cause of those bimbos; which for the life of her, could not understand why they were still here and the new set of rumors, she just wanted to throw herself on to a bed a just sleep forever. A buzz went off as she went took out her phone. A message from King.

**KS: So ok! I'm gonna just go ahead a say you were right, the clubs are actually fun. But don't ever ask me to dance like my life depends on it. I'll actually die :/**

Below it were pictures of the dancing club performing various dance moves and all of them eating Tofu around a table.

**KS: Also before I forget hope you had a good day at work. :D**

Saki giggled as she shook her head. It was just a simple message. But she could sense his enthusiasm behind that monotone voice of his.

_He really is just a dork._

* * *

** Points of Interest!**

**(1): For the sake of the chapter I changed up the basketball days. There aren't any lasting consequences I can think of.**

**(2):** **Taiyaki is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. It imitates the shape of Tai (Japanese Red seabream). It is also the origin of the name. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans.**

 **(3)** **Anpan is a Japanese sweet roll most commonly filled with red bean paste. Anpan can also be prepared with other fillings, including white beans, green beans , sesame and chestnut.**

**(4) She's humming Cross Colors.**

**(5) I feel that they wouldn't just sit around a just wait. They know that the other world must have some kind of clue. So of course they would go back and search more** **thoroughly** **. Also it gives Chie a chance to gain her persona instead of waiting on her ass.**

**(6) I got this Idea from Wanting It To Be A Game: where Adachi ends up being the Hero while Yu/Souji becomes the villian. I won't go into details, but if you really like the series you should give it a read.**

**(7) I mean let's just be real, ya know what he was probably thinking lol.**

**(8) I have never seen any sports team that had the same gender manager. I don't mind if someone wishes to prove me wrong.**

**(9)** **Tonkotsu ramen is a ramen dish that originated in Fukuoka[citation needed], Fukuoka Prefecture on the Kyushu island of Japan, and it is a specialty dish in Fukuoka and Kyushu.**

**(10) Look up Guzman from Pokemon, that's the best description I can give you.**


End file.
